Temptations of the Heart
by Zarrah
Summary: Fantasy AU..{Spike/Buffy} When Princess Elizabeth is forced into an arranged marriage, true love gets in the way when her intended Husbands 'page' is sent to retrieve her. *COMPLETE*
1. Chapter One

Title: Temptations of the Heart

Author: Zarrah

Distribution: My site…"Always Forever" and those previously given permission. All others must ASK first!

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Joss Whedon and ME. I'm just borrowing them as to highlight my boring life.

Setting: Completely AU. Fantasy realm with NO vampires, although the occasional wizard, hobbit or dragon may pop up, so I guess if you can imagine it, it's probably here! ALSO…… I know some of the names won't fit in this time period…so overlook them…it's JUST a story!!

Summary: In a time of unsettled rest, the balance and future of two Kingdoms lies in the hands of a future Queen….and her protector.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The landscape carried, the rolling hills littered with every color of the rainbow as wildflowers covered everything in her view. The smell of fresh pine from the forest and the sweet scent of the flowers carried in the breeze, helping to calm the raging tide of emotions that brewed at the surface as the evening drew near.

The sounds lofting up to her caused a heavy sigh to escape her throat as the preparations for the feast were underway.

"Are you going to stare out there all day?"

Buffy turned her head, smiling as her youngest sister walked in behind her. "Actually I was thinking of how far I could get before anyone noticed I was gone."

"It won't be that bad."

"And you know this how?"

"Because I've seen Prince Angelus and if I were older, I'd be all over him." Dawn said grinning. "If all of your suitors look like him, you'll have no problems at all."

Buffy shook her head, smiling at her sister. "You are too young to even be thinking such things."

"Yes maybe, but I can dream, can I not?"

"Dreams are for fairytales." Buffy said quietly, as sadness fell upon her features. She smiled slightly, noticing her sister staring at her, before she turned back to the calming serenity of her Kingdom.

"I heard the Prince from Fannon was going to be in attendance tonight? Have you ever met him?" Dawn asked, trying to get her eldest sister to lighten up and not worry so much.

"No." Buffy replied uninterested as she continued to stare out her window. "Is he not the one with the unusual name?"

"Yes." Dawn replied smiling. "Riley… or something like that." She answered, her forehead scrunching as she thought. "Willow told me what it was several days ago."

"And Willow would know this how?" Buffy asked as she turned once again.

"She intercepted the messenger when he delivered the Kings request to attend the Banquet." Dawn told her. "She had him turning to mush with her flirtations as she asked him all about the Prince. I hope she's as interested when I need to find out about my suitors."

"You have plenty of time for that Dawnie." Buffy said smiling. "And I do hope that there will be no need for a forced marriage on your part…..you should marry for love." She finished quietly.

"Is that why you are so against this?" Dawn asked. "Because you are not in love?"

Buffy inhaled deeply, smiling as she released the cleansing breath. "I've only seen what true love is by the love our parents shared and I had hoped to one day experience it, I guess that chance will only be a memory now."

"There is still time for love." Dawn told her. "The Prince will surly see to that."

Buffy chuckled softly. "You are so young Dawn." She told her, a sad smile on her face. "Love that is forced is not real. True love is passion and fire, a burning in your soul that can only be quenched through the bonds of mutual respect and understanding. True love is as mysterious as the Enchanted Forest. A Mystical thing of beauty that everyone deserves the chance to experience."

Dawn gave her sister and heir to the throne a gently smile before turning and leaving her to her thoughts. She did not know the full extent of the affairs surrounding the turmoil her Kingdom was in, but knew that an alliance with a neighboring Kingdom would help rebuild the damage done when her father the King was killed.

The marriage was to combine the two families as it would the Kingdoms, making them a powerful force. The newly chosen Prince would gain the fortunes of both, becoming King and ruler of both lands.

The responsibility of seeing the union through fell to Buffy, as she was the oldest heir to the throne. Her responsibilities lie to her Kingdom and as much as she understood her sisters' desire for love, she also knew that affairs of state came before the affairs of the heart. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"The guest are arriving Miss Elizabeth."

Buffy turned, smiling at her chamber maid before pulling herself from her window. "I suppose it is too late to run?" she asked, walking over to where Anya stood.

"Yes Miss Elizabeth." Anya replied giving her a tiny smile. "We must get you ready. It would be undignified to keep her majesty waiting."

"Anya, please call me Buffy." Buffy said, smiling as her newest chamber maid blushed and bowed her head.

"Yes Miss Eliz…I mean Buffy." Anya said smiling. "Anything you wish."

"What I wish is to be in a far away land, miles from the war ravaged lands and the groping hands of smelly prissy Prince's that are more stuck up than the Royal Armies noses." Buffy said dramatically as Anya helped her slip into her gown.

"Well, stuck up or not, they looked very dignified."

"Dignity has nothing to do with manners." Buffy told her as she sucked in her breath as Anya closed her dress. "Have you ever met a Prince?"

"No Miss Buffy."

"They are arrogant and snobbish, worse than Cordelia ever thought about being."

A small chuckle escaped Anya's throat as she finished with Buffy's gown. "Yes, your sisters are so different; I am amazed you are all even related."

"I suppose she is prancing around thinking this is her ball?" Buffy asked, turning to her dressing table and sitting.

"Oh yes, that she is." Anya said, grabbing a brush as she started to fix the long golden tresses that fell down her mistress' back. "She has been going on about how she should be the one to marry since you are so against it."

"Well she has no qualms about marring for stature alone."

"Yes well…" Anya started but stopped as a light knock on the door was heard. 

"Are you about ready?"

Buffy turned, smiling brightly as her mother entered. "You look radiant Mother." She beamed as the Queen entered her chamber.

"As do you my dear." Joyce said smiling. "I had hoped we could talk but it seems every Prince in the country has decided to show…and early." She said laughing slightly. "Seems everyone wants a chance at marrying the most beautiful Princess in the land."

"No, they all want a chance to become ruler of our Kingdom Mother."

"Buffy dear, I do wish you would see why this is necessary."

"I do see, but that doesn't mean I have to like it."

"I suppose you are entitled to your opinions, as long as they are kept to yourself." The queen said, giving her daughter a stern look.

"Yes Mother." Buffy said, "I will try to flatter all in attendance. You are the one making the decisions."

"Yes, but a little input from you will be helpful." Joyce said smiling. "I can't have my first daughter marry an Ogre, now can I? What would our heirs look like?"

Buffy giggled as her mother leaned down and kissed her cheek. "I must go." Joyce told her. "We will start the proceedings as soon as you are ready."

Buffy smiled, watching as her mother left her room. The nervous butterflies that had been stirring in her stomach all day were beginning to become too much. How was she going to be able to sit through the entire evening listening to Prince after Prince tell her why he would be best suited to rule her lands. 

She sighed heavily, looking up at Anya before making a face in protest. "Who said being a Princess was easy?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Buffy stood at the top of the stairs, nervously staring down at all the guest mingling in the banquet hall. She was chewing on her bottom lips, her stomach doing flips and turns as she waited to be announced.

"You'll do fine." Anya said smiling happily. "And if I may say, your suitors look dashing."

"Them looking dashing has nothing to do with the affairs of my Kingdom." Buffy said, straining her neck to get a better view of the room. "Not a one of them are here for any other reason than to get their hands on our land."

"Well, ready or not, here we go." Anya said as she saw the musicians raise their horns.

Buffy straightened, walking slowly towards the balcony. The horns playing signaling her arrival as she made her way over to the crowd that had turned to the stairs, eagerly awaiting to see what they had all come to acquire.

Buffy felt the stares of all those gathered as she topped the balcony, looking down before slowly making her way down the stairs. All eyes were on her and the pressure alone was almost more than she could take.

The smiling faces of dignitaries from across the country greeting her as she made the way down the stairs and into the main banquet hall, before walking down the isle that had been created for her.

She smiled in spite of her nervousness, the dread she was feeling at choosing a Prince who would rule her land and do it with Honor making the queasy feelings she had had all day worse, as her potential 'Husbands' all stood before her as she approached them.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Kings and Queens, I present you…..Princess Elizabeth of Parissa, Heir to the throne and future Queen." 

Buffy smiled as she was introduced to all in attendance, stopping as she reached the reception line where all the Royalty had lined up. She curtsied to the gentlemen, each of them bowing before she was joined by her Mother.

"Your Majesty, may I present His Royal Majesty, King Raine and his heir, Angelus, Prince of Colligt." The King's page said smiling.

Joyce and Buffy both nodded their heads as King Raine and Angelus bowed, showing reverence before they moved to the next potential suitor. All eyes were on the Princess and whispers were heard as each suitor was introduced, the guest placing bets on who the Queen would pick to rule her lands and offer her daughters hand in marriage to.

Buffy was barely even listening as she reached the end of the line. There wasn't a single man there that held a spark of interest to her. The only Prince even bold enough to speak for himself was Prince Riley of Fannon.

She had smiled, biting her cheek to keep from laughing as he stumbled over his words, his apparent nervousness shining through. Of all she had met, he was the only one that seemed to even be interested in her and not the fortune he would be receiving.

As Buffy and her Mother reached the last one, Buffy's eyes widened as she stared into the face of a man clearly in his fifty's. He was alone and she felt her knees shake as the potential suitor smiled.

"Princess Elizabeth, I…I am King Rupert of Alcala. I am honored to make your acquaintance." He said, reaching for her hand, placing a small kiss on it before smiling sweetly at her. "I do apologize….for the absence of my son; Prince Edward as he was unavoidable delayed from making his appearance. 

Buffy smiled, staring up at the man before her as he stuttered through his words. His smile was genuine and his voice seemed to hold a kindness that she had yet to hear from any of the other men present.

"I am sorry to have missed him your Majesty." Buffy said, bowing her head slightly. "I do pray he is well?"

"Yes, quiet so." King Rupert said smiling. "He was……called away unexpectedly." He lied. Never would the Queen understand his sons refusal to come, the invitation was an honor, not a duty as his unruly son had so adamantly suggested. The notion of marrying for love seemed absurd with the dark rife washing through the neighboring lands.

"I do beg your forgiveness, and hope that Prince Edwards absence will not hinder the chances of his place in the formal negations for your daughters hand." King Rupert said, bowing to the Queen.

Joyce smiled, the same thoughts running through her mind as were Buffy's. Of all the royal heads of state that were present, King Rupert was by far the most endearing. The absence of the Prince was questionable, but if he were anything like his father, then he was very well represented.

"Please give our regards to your son." Joyce said returning the warm smile offered her. "His absence is noted and his place in the negotiations is secure." She told him before turning to Buffy and motioning her forward.

Buffy took a deep breath, relaxing as she made her way to the Throne, taking her seat beside of her mother. She smiled as music began to fill the Banquet Hall and the feast was brought forward.

She looked around the room as everyone took their seats, the dread of the evening beginning to ease as she knew the worst part was now over. The rest was left up to her Mother, the union would be at her sole discretion, as it is her title as Queen she was relinquishing.

The husband her Mother chooses not only received a bride, but the wealth of her kingdom and the title of King and Ruler of the Kingdom of Parissa, her home and her late Fathers legacy, all in the name of duty and not the one thing Buffy wanted…….love.

To Be Continued……………


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Buffy smiled, trying her best to not let the scowl threatening to surface show on her face as Prince Angelus went on and on about himself as if she cared.

He had to be the most arrogant man she had ever met. He had been talking for what seemed like forever, not once asking her a single question about herself, all he did was drone on about his land and his accomplishments.

She glanced around the room, trying desperately to see if anyone was available to rescue her from the hulky man who, along with his long winded speech, had a very hard time keeping his eyes from devouring her like she were the main course.

She smiled brightly as Prince Riley gave her a slow smile and her eyes brightened when he moved towards her. She sighed lightly, looking back over to Prince Angelus, who was surprisingly 'still' talking as if she were hanging onto every word he had said.

Angelus looked up, his eyes tightening into slits as the Prince of Fannon approached.

"Princess Elizabeth," he said, smiling as he looked down at her. "Prince Angelus." He added, giving the man a nod of his head. "This is quite a spectacular event."

"Yes, the Queen finds no greater joy than entertaining." Buffy said, smiling in relief at her rescuer.

"Would you care to dance?" Prince Riley asked almost shyly.

Buffy smiled, looking over at Angelus. "Would you excuse me." She said as she stood, taking the hand offered to her.

"Yes." Angelus said, standing as Buffy did.

Buffy smiled as Prince Riley led her away. She had never been in such terrible company in her life and she prayed that her mother did not find Prince Angelus as the most suitable to rule her lands. Marrying a man she did not love was punishment enough without that man being a tyrant that she had a feeling he was.

"You look very beautiful." Prince Riley said shyly as he and Buffy made their way to the center of the room. 

"Thank You Prince Riley." Buffy said smiling back at him. "You are very kind."

"Kindness has nothing to do with it." He said as he stopped and turned to her. "Rumors of your beauty have been spread throughout the lands, I see now that they were true."

Buffy smiled, a slight blush creeping onto her face. Prince Riley was a handsome man, tall and muscular and he was the first Prince she had spoken with that had actually spoken of her and not himself.

Buffy looked across the room as she and Riley began to dance. It seemed as if the entire room had stopped what they were doing to watch their dance. She felt like a display as the musicians played and the feeling was beginning to become more unbearable than pretending to be enjoying herself.

~*~*~

"Your Majesty, I can assure you your lands will be in the best of hands." King Raine said smiling as he spoke to Joyce. "Prince Angelus has mastered the arts of combat. Your armies will be well led by him with success I assure you."

"The royal army is well equipped to handle themselves." Joyce said smiling. "They have leadership that is substantial for our needs."

"Yes, but a strong leader with a grip on his troop is necessary for success."

~*~*~

Buffy was watching her Mother as she spoke with King Raine. A fear was creeping up her spine as the thoughts of her Mother actually choosing Prince Angelus. She smiled as she glanced back up at Prince Riley as the music slowly came to an end.

"Thank you for the dance Princess Elizabeth." Prince Riley said, bowing as he released her hand. "I do hope to get to speak to you again."

"Yes, that would be nice." Buffy said smiling as she bowed her head and turned away from him. 

Willow laughed slightly as she saw Buffy turn and roll her eyes before making her way over to her. "I think she may be having an awful time."

"Well good." Cordelia said, eyeing the Prince of Faulk. "She should have let me take her place."

"Why does the sky not ever open up when you need it to?" Buffy asked as she stopped in front of her sisters.

"What is wrong Buffy, the company of every man in the country to much for you?" Cordelia asked snobbishly.

"Yes." Buffy said irritated. "There is not a single man in here worth spending one evening with, let alone the rest of my life."

"Well what about Prince Riley, he seemed to enjoy his dance." Willow said grinning.

"Yes well, he is also the most boring man I've ever met." Buffy said glancing at him over her shoulder. 

"And what about Prince Angelus, he must be more entertaining than most." Cordelia said smiling as she stared at him. "I mean his looks alone should count for something."

"Oh please, I'd rather marry….." Buffy started, looking around the room. "King Rupert before I would willingly married Prince Angelus." Buffy added, seeing the King stand alone by his table.

"You would rather spend your life with an old man?" Cordelia said smiling.

"Yes, if Prince Angelus were the only option, then most definitely."

Willow and Cordelia laughed quietly, stopping when the King of Corsica passed them. The girls looked back at Buffy, smiling at her before their laughter started again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Buffy walked the halls of the castle, the stone walls causing the soles of her shoes to echo its sound. It had been almost two weeks since the ball and her Mother had yet to pick a Prince for her.

She sighed heavily, her thoughts on every King she had seen coming to the Castle over the past weeks. The negotiations were long and she wondered what exactly they were discussing.

The presence of King Raine had been the most difficult. He had spent the entire day with her Mother and the thoughts of what had taken so long scared her. Of all the eligible Princes', Prince Angelus was the last on her list.

She had almost begged her Mother after King Raine's departure to not pick him. She wasn't sure what it was about Prince Angelus, but something was off about him. She had spent a great deal of the evening with him at the Ball and the more she spoke to him, the less she liked him. He was aggressive and quite frankly, he scared her.

"Princess Elizabeth, it is a pleasure to see you again." King Rupert said as he and the Queen stepped out into the hall.

Buffy was brought from her thoughts at his voice and she stopped, smiling at him as he looked at her. "As it is a pleasure to see you again King Rupert." She said smiling. "Did Prince Edward accompany you for the negotiations?" she asked, eager to meet him.

"No, I…I'm sorry he wasn't able to make the journey." King Rupert said smiling. "I do apologize for his absence, the boy….well; he is a little, head strong I guess you could say."

"I see." Buffy said smiling.

"Well then they should get along perfectly, wouldn't you agree?" Joyce said smiling brightly at King Rupert. "Buffy has a very stubborn streak herself, it will be quite an adventure for both of them."

Buffy's eyes widened, looking at her mother before looking back at King Rupert. "We will?" she asked, not liking the look on her Mother's face.

"Yes Buffy." Joyce said smiling. "I have decided to merge our Kingdom with Alcala."

"But…but I…"

"Oh, please don't worry Princess Elizabeth." King Rupert said, seeing her concern. "I have arranged for you to come to Alcala early, so you and Edward may get to know each other before the marriage."

Buffy was to stunned to speak. Her mouth was open and a thousand questions and concerns were ready to fly from her mouth, but no sound was being made. How could she marry a man she had never even seen?

"I'll send a carriage next week, that should give them time to become acquainted." King Rupert said. "I look forward to seeing you again Princess Elizabeth."

Buffy stared at him as he lifted her hand, kissing the back of it before he said his goodbyes to Joyce. She watched him turn, walking down the hall towards the entrance hall, her eyes wide and her mouth still open.

"Oh Buffy, don't worry." Joyce said chuckling at her daughter's reaction. "If Prince Edward is any where near as charming as King Rupert, I think you will have a very happy and memorable life with him."

Buffy finally looked over at her Mother when King Rupert was out of sight, her throat finally releasing the knot that had formed. "I…..why did, Mother, I've never even 'seen' Prince Edward!" she said loudly, her eyes comically wide.

Joyce laughed lightly, the look on Buffy's face amusing her. "Buffy dear, you already suggested that Prince Angelus and Prince Riley not be on the top of my list." Joyce said, looping her arm around Buffy's as she turned and started down the hall. "I have spoken with every King who had an eligible heir and of all I have talked to, King Rupert was the only one who saw to the needs of Parissa.

"But, I've never even seen him." Buffy whined. "What if he's……he's…."

"Hideously ugly." Dawn said, eavesdropping in on their conversation.

"Exactly!" Buffy said, pointing to her youngest sister. "And what if he's mean….or….or worse, BORING!"

Joyce chuckled, walking down the hall with Buffy. "Buffy, King Rupert has arranged for you to spend time with Prince Edward. I am sure you will find something in common with him."

"But what if I don't." she whined, dread washing over her.

"Then I suggest, you be the Queen I raised you to be and treat your King with respect, despite his short comings." Joyce finally said, stopping and looking at Buffy. "I know this isn't how you wanted to marry Buffy, and I am truly sorry, but the Kingdom is of greater need right now."

Buffy felt the tears stinging her eyes. She knew a marriage without love would happen, she just never imagined it would hurt so much. She looked up, her eyes brimming with tears as she smiled weakly at her Mother. "I know Mother. I do understand and I will do what is needed." She said softly before turning and walking back down the hall towards her room.

Joyce sighed heavily, watching Buffy walk away. She hated more than anything that Buffy needed to do this…but they had no choice.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Come on Buffy, he may turn out to be a major Hottie!" Willow said enthusiastically as she lay across Buffy's bed, watching her sister pack her things.

"Yes, and what if he's a…..four eyed toad!" Buffy said, handing Anya another dress.

"Then I suggest you kiss him senseless until he turns into a handsome Prince." Cordelia said, laughing wildly as Willow burst out laughing.

"You two are not helping." Buffy said angrily. "It will be hard enough to speak to him, let alone thinking of kissing him."

"Oh, and what about the wedding night." Willow said, wiggling her eyebrows.

Buffy turned, her face scrunching up at the thoughts. "Oh god, I think I'm going to be sick." She said, sitting down at her dressing table.

Willow and Cordelia laughed loudly, the look on Buffy's face worth more laughs than they had had in a while. 

"I think she's turning green." Willow said through her laughter.

"Then she'll match her frog Prince." Cordelia said, the two girls laughing louder as Buffy buried her face in her hands.

Joyce knocked softly on the door before entering Buffy's room. The girl's laughter could be heard through out the castle and she wondered what they were doing.

"And what may I ask what is so funny?" Joyce asked, smiling as she walked into the room.

Buffy looked up, her eyes swimming in tears. "Please throw those two into the dungeon for me!" 

Joyce looked over at Cordelia and Willow, frowning as she glared hard at them. "Girls, please go find something to do other than torturing your sister, I need to speak to her alone."

Willow and Cordelia stood, still chuckling as they left the room. Joyce turned, smiling at Anya before looking at Buffy. "Sweetheart, I know this is hard, but I promise you, it will not be as bad as you think."

"How can you say that?" Buffy asked, tears finally sliding down her cheeks. "I am about to go meet a man whom I am going to spend the rest of my life with and…and, what if…."

"Anya, will you excuse us please." Joyce asked, walking over to Buffy.

"Yes, your Majesty." Anya said, bowing her head to the Queen before leaving the room.

Buffy wiped her face, finally looking up at her mother as she sat down on the edge of her bed. She took a deep breath, trying to get the queasy feeling in her stomach to calm as she braced herself for the lecture she knew was coming.

"Buffy, what is bothering you the most about this?" Joyce asked her softly. "I know it has to be more than just the fact you have never seen him."

Buffy looked down at the ground, studying the stones before sighing heavily. "What does it feel like to be in love?" she asked her mother quietly before slowly raising her head.

"Oh sweetie." Joyce said smiling slightly. "Is that what all this is about? Love."

Buffy looked back down, tears filling her eyes again. "What if I never have the chance to feel it?" she asked quietly. "What if Prince Edward never makes me feel the way you said you did when you married dad?"

Joyce smiled, shaking her head before standing and walking over to Buffy. "Do you think I always loved your father that way?"

Buffy turned her head, looking up at her mother, the smile on her face confusing her. "But, you didn't have an arranged marriage."

"No, not in the sense that you did, but it was still arranged." Joyce told her. "I was betrothed to your father since my birth. I never had the option of choosing as we did for you."

"But you said you loved him when you married him."

"I did, very much." Joyce said smiling. "I was able to spend a great deal of time with him before the age of marriage, but believe me; we didn't always feel that way towards each other."

"Really?" Buffy asked surprised.

"Really." Joyce said chuckling. "There was a time when I would have rather ran for the hills screaming than have thoughts of spending my life with him."

Buffy finally smiled, thinking of her mother and father not getting along. "So, you grew to love him?"

"Yes I did Buffy. I loved your father immensely." Joyce said smiling sadly. "But it wasn't always perfect."

"So, you think I could learn to love Prince Edward?" Buffy asked quietly.

"I think if you allow yourself to be open to the possibility, then yes, most definitely."

Buffy smiled, looking over to the chest her things were in before smiling. "Well, I guess we'll see." She said, giving her mother a watery smile. *I guess we'll see*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Buffy stared out the window, the morning sun just peeking its bright rays out over the hill. Prince Edward was to arrive today to take her to Alcala and her heart was beating faster as the minutes passed by. 

It would take all day to reach his castle, which gave them time to get acquainted before their month long 'courtship' would begin and the actual marriage would take place. She wasn't thrilled about leaving her home or her family for that length of time, but stepping into a marriage with a man she didn't even know was worse.

Her eyes widened, seeing the faint outline of a carriage coming towards the castle off in the distance. She felt as if her heart would break through her chest any minute watching the slow moving carriage coming closer.

"He's here!" Dawn squealed as she ran into Buffy's room. "Are you excited?"

"Oh yeah, just about to die from all the joy." Buffy said sarcastically, turning to look at her baby sister. She smiled in spite of her nervous stomach, Dawn's smile brightening her mood.

"Come on." Dawn said, grabbing Buffy's hand and dragging her towards her door.

"Hang on." Buffy said, pulling her hand back and turning towards her dressing table. "I have to make sure I look presentable."

Dawn rolled her eyes, smiling as Buffy brushed her hair. "For someone who was so worried about meeting her future husband, you sure are awfully concerned about what you look like."

"Well, I don't want to make a bad impression." Buffy said smiling. "Just because he's a troll doesn't mean I have to be."

Dawn went to Buffy's window, bouncing slightly as she turned back around. "Well, looks like you're about to find out. "She said happily. "The carriage just stopped out front."

Buffy took a deep breath, laying her brush down before standing. "How do I look?" she asked, turning to her sister.

"As beautiful as always, now come on." Dawn said, dragging her from her room.

~*~*~

Buffy could see all the movement outside as her things were being loaded into the carriage. She was having trouble breathing as she neared the door, knowing that Prince Edward was waiting.

"Buffy dear." Joyce said smiling as Buffy walked outside. "There seems to have been a slight change of plans."

"Oh, what sort of change?" she asked, looking towards the carriage as a tall dark haired man finished tying her trunk down as he spoke to the man standing by the carriage door. She looked around, not seeing anyone who looked as if they were a Prince.

"It seems Prince Edward wasn't able to make the trip." Joyce said, "He sent his page to see you to his castle."

Buffy wasn't sure if she felt relieved or more anxious at the news. The awkward meeting would have been stressful enough, without the added pressure of spending an entire day trapped inside of a carriage trying to find things to talk about.

Buffy looked over towards the carriage, watching as the two men spoke briefly before the dark haired man walked to the front and checked the harness on the horses. She glanced back to where the other man was, smiling politely as she saw him turn and face her.

Her breath caught in her throat as he finally turned and she saw him. She wasn't sure why her heart seemed to speed up as he slowly walked towards them, but the slow, almost predatory stride as his approached had her breath coming faster as she stared into the bluest eyes she had ever seen.

Her mouth opened slightly, her eyes studying the lean form coming towards her. His dark blonde hair, curling wildly on top of his head only accented the sharp line of his cheekbones. *wow* she thought, her smile widening as he finally stopped in front of her.

"Princess Elizabeth." he said, smiling before bowing his head. "Prince Edward sends his apologies for not being able to see you to his Kingdom personally."

"Oh." Was all Buffy managed to get out. His voice was deep and the sound of it sent a shiver up her spine. She couldn't take her eyes off of him. He was staring at her and the intensity of his gaze caused Buffy's face to flame as she blushed.

"My name is William and it is a pleasure to meet you." He said, smiling slightly as he reached for her hand, placing a light kiss on the back of it before releasing it. He didn't think he had ever seen a more beautiful creature as he looked at her. Her skin was golden and her hair was like spun gold, flowing down around her shoulder. Her light blue dress only made her honeyed complexion glow and he smiled in spite of the pounding in his chest.

"Will, we must be leaving if we are to make it before nightfall." The dark haired man that now sat atop of the carriage said smiling as he looked over towards them.

William finally tore his eyes away from Buffy, smiling as he turned to the carriage briefly before looking back over to Buffy. "Shall we?" he asked, giving her a smile.

"Yes." Buffy said, returning his smile before turning to her mother.

"I guess this is goodbye." She said quietly.

"Everything will be fine." Joyce said, smiling as she reached out, pulling Buffy into a tight hug.

Buffy hugged her mother tightly to her, closing her eyes and taking in her scent. She smiled as she released her, turning to her sisters.

"I'll miss you Dawnie." Buffy said, hugging Dawn before saying goodbye to her other sisters.

"You know, if the Prince turns out to be a dud, you can always snag his page." Willow said wiggling her eyebrows as she looked over to the carriage where William was waiting.

"Willow." Buffy said shocked, shaking her head.

"What?" Willow said quietly as she smiled big. "I saw the way you were looking at him."

Buffy tried to look irritated at her sisters' comments but failed miserable as a smile crept up on her face. "You're terrible." She finally said, taking a step away from her.

"Maybe, but you have to admit, not bad…not bad at all." Willow said quietly, looking back over to William. 

William was watching Buffy say goodbye to her family. He had heard the rumors of her beauty, but never imagined she would look like that. Why a girl as beautiful as she was needed to have an arranged marriage was beyond him.

He smiled, looking at her as she turned as started towards the carriage. He reached for the carriage door, opening it for her as she approached, his eyes firmly locked on hers as she slowly made her way to him.

"Ready?" he asked, smiling as she seemed to blush and shake her head as she looked at him. "Right then." He said, his smile increasing as he took her hand and helped her into the carriage.

Buffy sat, taking a deep breath as William stepped into the carriage. She smiled at him briefly as he closed the door and she looked over, seeing her family wave at her as William signaled the driver.

She waved to her family, the carriage jumping to a start and her fears of meeting Prince Edward were pushed to the back of her mind as her newest fear sat directly in front of her. Never had she seen a man who literally made her heart skip a beat with just a look and the fact that Prince Edwards page had done that caused the butterflies that had been hovering in her stomach all day to set to flight and swim faster than they had in weeks. She glanced up at him, looking away as he was staring at her. She felt her face heat up as she stared out her window, watching her home get further away.

William smiled, watching as the girl in front of him blushed a bright pink when she looked at him. He held back the chuckle he felt rising in him, settling for a wide smirk instead. *This one's going to be fun.* he thought as he settled back into his seat, his eyes still locked onto the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

To Be Continued…………..


	3. Chapter Three

Temptations of the Heart Chapter 3 

Two pairs of eyes watched as the Royal Carriage made its way along the road below. Twin smiles lit up the faces of the two men as they glanced at each other before turning their horses and headed back to the Castle off in the distance.

"This will be easier than he originally thought." A dark haired man with a scraggly beard said, his toothy smile shining brightly in the early morning light.

"Yeah, apparently Prince Edward decided not to come after all." The other man said. "No other reason can I see in the Carriage not having a royal entourage unless the Prince himself wasn't in it."

"Well, he's not exactly the target anyway, now is he?"

Both men shared a delighted chuckle before pushing their horses faster, their destination coming into view.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Buffy sat staring out her window as the countryside slowly passed by. She could feel William's eyes on her and the longer he continued, the more irritated she became.

She glanced over at him and the slow smile that crept up on his face when she made eye contact with him made the still present butterflies in her stomach to take flight again as well as made her anger at his constant staring rise.

"What?" she finally asked, feeling her face heat up as she did.

William smiled big, his head tilting to the side slightly as he looked at her. "Just trying to figure out why you would willingly marry a man you didn't know." He said, grinning bigger as her eyes widened at his bold question.

"That sir, is known of your business." Buffy said, glancing away from him as he stared her directly in the eyes.

"Suppose not." William said still smiling. "I mean, you're pretty enough to get a marriage proposal without all the arrangement, but seeing how you needed one, makes me wonder what's wrong with you."

Buffy's mouth flew open, as did her eyes as she stared at his smirking face. "How dare you." She said loudly. "You do realize to whom you are speaking to?"

"Oh, I'm quiet aware of who you are." William said chuckling. "Spoiled little Princess, heir to the throne, Royal pain in the….."

"You, 'page' need to remember your station." Buffy said angrily. Why she even thought this man attractive was beyond her. He was arrogant and his rude behavior was appalling. "Does Prince Edward allow you to speak your mind so freely?"

"I do as I please."

"Well, that will surely change." Buffy said, a smug smile creeping onto her face. 

William's smile never faltered. The pink flush of her skin and the way her eyes seemed to darken as she became angry, only intrigued him as to who she 'really' was. Why she needed an arranged marriage had truly been his thoughts, but the way she had responded and the quickness of her tongue, let him know that she was much more spirited than she looked.

Buffy turned her head, looking back out her window as William continued to smile at her. She had never had anyone, especially a servant; speak to her with so little respect. She would most definitely see that it never happened again.

"So, tell me Princess, what are you going to do if you make it to Alcala and realize you have nothing in common with Prince Edward?"

"I have no desire to speak with you." Buffy said, glancing over at William before returning her attentions back to the passing scenery.

"Ah, very well then." William said, "I guess it will be alright if you just listened. I mean, most woman can't carry on an intelligent conversation anyway."

Buffy's head snapped around quickly and William fought desperately to keep in the laughter at her stunned expression.

"I suppose not." Buffy said sarcastically, a hint of a smile turning the corners of her mouth up. "Especially seeing how the ignorant men most women have the misfortune in talking to seldom produce anything worth listening to, let alone commenting on it."

Buffy and William both sat staring at each other, small smiles etching both of their faces. Buffy disliked him more with every passing moment as his rude comments still had her disbelieving he would be so bold with her. Never had any of her servants been so disrespectful and she would see that he was punished for his behavior.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The small army of twenty men sat at the top of the hill, watching as the large red carriage continued its journey. They all glanced between themselves, the carriage and the man leading them as he sat upon his large black stallion, a look of pure hatred etched on his face.

The gleam in his eye as he turned to them had them all smiling as he signaled for them to advance. They had all been given instructions and they each knew what was expected of them and they each knew that failure in attaining his prize would not be tolerated.

The loud yell of the men rang out across the valley as the hard hoof prints of their horses descended the hill, their target in sight. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Buffy sat quietly, staring out her window as the midday sun played across the hills. It had been hours since William had spoken to her and even though ever word that came out of his mouth seemed to irritate her, the silence was worse.

She sighed loudly, searching out her window for anything to amuse herself with to keep her boredom at bay. The valley had slowly been fading away; bringing the lush greenery of the forest into view as the carriage made its way over the bumpy road.

She squinted her eyes, seeing something moving on the hill before a row of trees blocked her view. She glanced over at William who was staring out the opposite window before turning her attentions back to her own view.

The distant rumbles she heard had her straining hard to see through the trees as she would catch a small glimpse of what looked like men on horses approaching.

"William" she said quietly, not really wanting to talk to him but her curiosity had her forgetting his rude behavior briefly. "Do you see that?" she asked, pointing to the trees to her left.

William turned his head, glancing at her before looking to his right, trying to see what she was pointing at. "See what?" he asked, as the trees blocked his view from anything.

"Men on horses." Buffy said, "Coming from the hill."

William slid over in his seat, trying to get a better view as the sound of hoofs against the ground finally reached him. He caught a brief glimpse of two men before the canvas of the forest engulfed them, obstructing his view completely.

"Probably just travelers." He said, smiling slightly. "This is the only road between Alcala and Calligt.

"Oh." Buffy said, glancing over at him before looking back out her window. "There seemed to be quiet a few of them."

"Really?" William said, glancing back out the window. "How many did you see?"

"Not sure really, ten maybe, may have been more."

William peered back out the window; the sound of the approaching horses coming closer. He could tell by the sound that it was more than a handful and even though this 'was' the only road between the two neighboring Kingdoms, a Royal carriage without a proper entourage was to easy of a target for anyone willing to advance on them.

Buffy could see so many emotions cross William's face that she knew in an instant he thought more of the men than just them being travelers. She had briefly thought the same thing, but brushed it away to keep her fear at being attacked away.

She glanced back out her window, seeing one of the horsemen dart between the trees as he approached them. The loud whizzing of an arrow cut through the silence inside the carriage as it passed quickly in front of her face and imbedded into the inside wall of the carriage.

"Get down!" William yelled, jumping across the seat, grabbing Buffy and throwing her to the floor of the carriage.

Buffy thought her heart would slam through her chest as the loud rumbling of horses mixed with the voices of the men came closer. She was pressed against the floor of the carriage, William's weight holding her still as he cautiously raised his head.

"Don't move." William said, glancing down at her before raising himself up. 

Buffy could hear the loud dings of arrows hitting the carriage as the driver yelled, the horses speeding up as the carriage bounced down the rough road. She blinked, trying to get her fear down as she watched William stand and lean out the window, yelling something to the driver, but all Buffy could hear was the sound of her heart as it thumped loudly in her chest.

William jumped back quickly as an arrow grazed his arm. He looked behind the carriage seeing the men quickly approaching. There were several men already infront of the carriage and more coming up quickly.

The forest was slowing them down as the trees made it impossible to come along side of the carriage in some places. His mind was working frantically, trying to figure out what to do and keep the Princess safe at the same time. Turning his head, he glanced down at her and he could see the fear in her eyes. 

Buffy watched with wide eyes as William studied their surroundings before he turned and walked past her to the other door. She looked up at him, flinching slightly as he leaned back and kicked the door off its hinges.

"Come on Princess." William said as he turned to her and reached down, pulling her from the floor.

"What are you doing?" Buffy asked as William positioned her in front of the now open door.

"We have to jump."

Buffy turned large frightened eyes to him, the concern on his own face worrying her more. "You must be insane." She said, glancing back out the door as the forest whipped by them. "I'm not jumping from a moving carriage."

"You'll jump or you'll stay to see what those men want, your choice." William said, eyeing the men as they approached. "Look Princess, we don't have time to debate this."

"I'm not jumping!" Buffy said loudly as William pushed her closer to the door.

"We've already lost our driver and I don't fancy being wrapped around a tree, now I'll be right behind you, just make sure you roll when you hit the ground."

Buffy's heart was pounding so fast; she was getting dizzy from the adrenaline rush of the attack and the thoughts of having to jump from a fast moving carriage. She grabbed onto the doorframe as William shoved her, trying to get her to jump.

"Look Princess, I know you're scared, but I'd be more scared of what those men will do if they catch you." William said calmly, knowing her fear was what was keeping her from jumping.

Buffy turned to look at him, tears in her eyes. He smiled at her before taking her hand in his and kissing it lightly. "I'll be right behind you." He said softly, "Just remember to roll and stay down once you hit the ground."

Buffy sniffed back the sob she felt coming as she looked at William, his gentle smile helping to calm her fears. She turned back to the door, watching as the forest flew by them. "You won't leave me?" she asked so quietly William barely even heard her.

"No luv, I won't leave you." William said, smiling as Buffy turned to smile at him.

Buffy looked at him, the smile on his face letting her know he wouldn't before she turned back to the door. Taking a deep breath, she looked to see if her path was free from any trees before stepping closer to the door. ***God I'm going to die* she thought grimly as she took a deep breath and grabbed both sides of the doorframe.**

"Just remember to roll" William said, placing his hand on her back, trying to nudge her out.

Buffy shook her head, signaling that she had heard him all the while her inner voice was screaming that she didn't. She looked out, taking a deep breath before shutting her eyes and lunging forward.

William watched her, his own heart slamming against his rib cage as he saw her roll into the thick brush before he gave the men behind the carriage one last look before he also jumped.

Buffy raised her head, the smell of dirt and grass meeting her as her body screamed in pain at the sudden impact she had made with the ground. Her breath was coming quickly as she heard one of the men yell that 'she's on the ground'.

William grabbed Buffy's arm, pulling her from the ground before he ran, dragging her along with him.

"Get them!" the leader of the men yelled, "Don't let them get away!"

William had no idea what they wanted with the Princess, but he had heard the men's cries of 'her being on the ground' and knew 'she' was what they were after.

Buffy ran as fast as she could, William dragging her as they ran through the forest. She heard a crash; the sounds the horses were making sending a chill up her spine as she was suddenly thrown into the thick greenery of the forest floor.

"Don't move." William whispered as he fell half on top of her, his weight holding her down.

Buffy shook her head slightly, looking up at him. They were completely covered in the tall plants that surrounded them and knew they were hidden well.

"Do you see them?" one of the men yelled.

"No"

Buffy gasp lightly as one of the horsemen passed them. William brought his hand up, covering her mouth as he lowered his head, trying to keep from being seen.

"Don't make a sound." William whispered in her ear. "And don't move."

Buffy lay as still as possible, but the shaking her body was doing was completely uncontrollable. She closed her eyes, the sound of her fast beating heart deafening her as William's warm breath tickled her neck.

The men were closer, she could hear the horses and the closer they came the more frightened she became. She didn't know what they wanted, but she was sure whatever it was, it wasn't going to be pleasant.

"I want them found; no one leaves the area until she's in my possession!"

Buffy's eyes snapped open at the man's voice, the familiar sound sending off alarms in her. She knew who he was and her fear multiplied at the prospects of what he would do when he found her.

William clenched his jaw tightly as he also recognized the familiar voice. He also knew that Elizabeth must have also recognized him by the way her hands were now digging into the flesh of his forearms.

He raised his head slightly, looking at her before removing his hand from her mouth. "I want let him take you." He whispered, giving her a tiny smile as tears filled her eyes. "I promise."

To Be Continued…………………

A/N…..Okay, a little more to this chapter, since I had a few (desires) that they be longer. I can't promise all the chapters to be long, but it's finally going to get interesting. Who 'is' this man after Buffy and how will William get her out of this?? Keep your eyes open for the next chapter to find out! (*Oh, and Thanks again for the reviews!!! They're greatly appreciated!!!*)

Zarrah

http://darkprophecies.net/alwaysforever


	4. Chapter Four

Temptations of the Heart 

Chapter 4

The angry shouts of men came from every direction as Buffy and William stayed hid in the tall plants. Buffy's breath would hitch in her throat everytime the sounds would come closer, fearing they would soon be caught.

William knew they couldn't stay there and wait the men out and he cursed himself for hurrying the coachman and not waiting for the Royal escort. If the small army searching for them didn't kill him, King Rupert surely would.

"Do you think they'll give up soon?" Buffy whispered, fighting back her fearful tears.

"Not on your life Princess." William answered her before raising his head.

"What are you doing?" Buffy asked as he leaned up to see over the tall plants.

"Just gonna take a little look around."

"They'll see you." Buffy whispered hurriedly trying to pull him back down as William's head poked up through the tall grass.

William looked cautiously around, seeing only two horsemen near by. He knew the others were close by their voices and the sounds of the horses and knew this was his chance.

"I want you to stay right here." William said, leaning back down towards Buffy.

Buffy's eyes widened when she realized he was leaving her there and the tears stung her eyes knowing she would be alone. "Please don't leave me here." She whispered, fearing if anything happened to him, her chances of making it out of this unharmed were slim.

"I'll be back for you." William told her, smiling best he could. 

"Do you promise?" Buffy asked weakly, her voice crackling as her tears chocked her.

"I promise." He said, the smile on his face warming and calming the fears in Buffy. "Just stay put and don't move."

Buffy shook her head, her breath almost gone as she watched him lean up and look around. With one last glance at her, William stood and was gone.

No fear had ever gripped her like this one had as William quickly left her sight. Not even the attack on her Castle or the hooded man she had seen stab her father to death from her hiding place. Her whole body was shaking and she tried with all her strength to calm, knowing she would be found if anyone looked hard enough. She could hear the grass shifting around her and she wondered briefly if anyone could hear the loud thumping of her heart as it raced in her chest.

William ran, ducking behind a tree as the two horsemen turned their horse, heading back towards Buffy's hiding place. His mind was working overtime, trying to figure out what to do. He could see the majority of the men up ahead and the sight of the leader caused a small growl to escape him as his hatred for the man began to boil inside of him.

Knowing he would rather be tortured and die a thousand deaths before he let the smug, cruel intentions of Prince Angelus harm Princess Elizabeth, William searched his surroundings. Seeing a large piece of wood, he cautiously picked it up, shaking his head at the almost laughable weapon as the two horseman came closer.

"Did you hear something?" one of the horsemen asked, slowing his horse so he could hear clearly, the crunching of the leaves and branches under the horses' feet distracting him.

"What it sound like?" the other man asked, slowing his horse as well.

"Don't know, like a tapping."

"Probably just a bird or something or a limb falling."

"Yeah" he said, straining his eyes to see through the thick trees as he and his partner slowly made there way closer to where Buffy was still hidden.

William stepped around the tree, hiding himself as the men came closer, cursing under his breath as the leaves crunched under his feet. He looked in both directions, seeing more men off to his left, closer to where he had left the Princess and he knew he needed to act quickly.

With a deep breath and a movement so quick he briefly wondered where he acquired the grace for such an act, he sprang around the tree, slapping the horse hard across the leg, causing it to rear up from the startling blow.

The rider on his back yelled, falling backwards and hitting the ground hard as William grabbed him quickly, removing his sword from his hand as the other man turned quickly to help his falling friend.

Without so much as a blink of his eye, William buried the tip of the sword in the fallen mans chest, pleased at the sickening sound the blade man as he pulled it out.

The other horseman yelled, turning his horse and charging at the man on the ground, his sword raised in the air as he approached. William stood his ground, the muscles twitching in his jaw as the man charged at him and with another quick leap to the left, sprang out of the horses' path, bringing his sword up and catching the rider across the stomach as he passed.

The scream the man let out echoed through the forest and Buffy jumped, the sound causing her eyes to slam shut, fearing it was the only man there who could help her. A small sob escaped her as she heard the clambering of the horses' hooves as they pounded on the ground, the sound coming closer.

Forcing her eyes open, Buffy bit back her fear, knowing if William had fallen, she only had herself to save her now. Raising her head slightly, she took a deep breath, peering through the grass to see exactly how close the men were. 

What she saw had her eyes widening hugely as four men were quickly charging towards her and from where she was laying, it looked as if they would trample her if she didn't move and fast.

Scrambling to her feet, Buffy raised herself up and ran, the voices of the men ringing in her ears as they saw her.

"Get her!" one man yelled, the other three laughing as the chase was on.

Buffy grabbed the hem of her light blue silk dress as it snagged on a branch, the material ripping as she jerked it up, bundling the material up in her hands as she ran faster than she thought possible.

Everything was a blur, the trees passing her quickly as her breathe was coming in pants as the men followed. Her chest ached as the wind wiped through her open mouth, a silent scream forcing its way out as she ran for her life.

Running around trees, Buffy scanned the area hoping to find a way out of the maze she found herself in. The distant cries of the men behind her fading as her only goal was to run and fast.

Buffy glanced behind her, a mistake she soon found out as she tripped, falling over a log that had been covered by the tall grass. Her head whipped quickly around, scanning the area and finding it odd no one was there. Righting herself, Buffy dismissed the shooting pain in her leg and ran, her fear driving her as she saw the road they had been traveling on earlier.

Pushing her hair back out of her face, she sprinted towards the road, knowing it was probably a mistake leaving the shelter of the forest, but the rough terrain she had been running on was only slowing her down.

As she made it to the road, she ran, her speed picking up on the hardened dirt. She could see the carriage they had been traveling in twisted and broken as it lay on its side by the road, the horses still attached to it desperately trying to free themselves.

"What's the hurry?" the voice behind Buffy said, causing her to stop and spin around.

The dark figure perched high upon the black stallion smiled down at her, the sneering smile on his face causing her already present fear to escalate. She wasn't sure if the dizzy feelings in her head were from the lack of oxygen in her lungs, her worn out body or from the fear of seeing Prince Angelus sitting there smiling at her.

"Now, I thought we had such a great time at your little party and then my father tells me, you're not interested." He said smiling as he slowly made his way to her. "I was almost crushed, but then I figured I'd just make things right as I always do."

"By kidnapping me?" Buffy asked as she backed away from his approach.

"Well, it's your fault it had to be this way."

"Why, because I found you lacking the skills to rule my Kingdom?" Buffy asked, her anger at him and his smug behavior rising.

The laugh he let out rang through her, sending chills up her spine as she looked at him. "Oh and you think Prince Edward is the better man to do that?" he asked, his smile scaring her more than the thoughts of him capturing her. "Edward is no ruler; he can't even attend to his own affairs, let alone the affairs of a Kingdom."

"And you would know this how?"  Buffy asked, glancing to her left and right as she continued to walk backwards as he slowly advanced on her.

"He couldn't even keep his last bride safe, or keep her from straying," he said with a wide smile, "How do you think he will ever be able to protect you or rule your Kingdom?"

Buffy's heart ached in her chest and she wasn't sure the reason. She knew nothing about Prince Edward and she was seriously doubting a man she had never even met.

"I mean, he was so busy playing in the wonderland of his own self absorbent that he couldn't even escort his future Queen to his home?" Angelus said grinning, "Kind of makes me wonder if he cares for you at all."

"And I am to assume you do since you went to so much trouble in rescuing me from him?" Buffy asked angrily.

"Oh, I care Princess." Angelus said, his smile completely gone now. "I care about your land, the riches it holds and" he said, giving her a long look from head to toe, "I care about the way you'll feel once I make you my bride."

Buffy's throat went completely dry as his eyes drank her in and just the way he looked at her caused her heart to speed up in her chest. Without thinking, she turned to her right, darting back into the forest, her legs carrying her as fast as they could as she heard Prince Angelus yell, signaling his horse to follow.

Tears streamed down her face, clouding her vision as she saw more men approaching from the distance off to her left. Jumping the small logs in her path, Buffy raised her dress higher, trying to aid her legs in a wider reach as she ran.

"Elizabeth!"

Buffy turned her head and stopped, her tears coming faster and a small sob escaping her as she saw William coming towards her from the right. She had never seen anything that took her breath away more than the sight of him as he speed towards her, the horse he had managed to obtain jumping everything in its path.

Looking behind her, Buffy saw Angelus coming quickly, his anger written on his face as he saw William. The group of men to her left fast approaching and as she caught sight of William as she turned back to him, she ran.

William grabbed the reins tight, holding himself on the horse as he leaned to the right as Buffy ran to him.

"Jump!" he yelled as he held his arm out to her as he approached.

Buffy's heart almost stopped as she leaped forward, William's arm catching her around the waist and her eyes slammed shut as she felt herself being picked up and swung around. 

When she felt the horse under her, her eyes snapped open and her arms instinctively wound themselves around William's neck, holding on tightly as they suddenly turned and dashed through the forest.

Buffy buried her face in William's shoulder, the tears that had been slowly coming, falling faster as she held on to the man that had come back for her. The arm wrapped protectively around her waist tightened its hold as the horse raced through the forest.

She could hear the sound of arrows whipping through the trees and the jolt the horse suddenly made caused her grip on William to tighten as their horse bolted.

William held onto Buffy, her fear evident as the hold around his neck seemed to tighten. He pushed the horse faster, the sound of the men behind them fading as they slowly out ran them.

The arm he had around her waist pulled her closer to him, trying to reassure her she was safe for the time being. He could feel her tears soaking the material of his shirt and the small whimpering sounds as she tried not to cry only fueled his hatred for the man who had attacked them.

"Don't cry Princess." William whispered, lowering his head slightly, "You're safe now." He told her as the forest was slowly giving way to more open areas.

Buffy slowly lifted her head, looking over William's shoulder, relief flooding her as no one seemed to be following. She sighed lightly, her eyes shutting as her body slowly relaxed.

William felt her body slack against him but her grip around his neck remained. He smiled as they continued their way through the forest when Buffy laid her head on his shoulder and her warm breath played against his neck.

Buffy's breath was evening out, the heaving in her chest almost non existent as William kept his arm tightly around her waist as her fear slowly left her, being replaced by the warm embrace of her protector.

To Be Continued……………….

A/N….Ahhh…our hero saves the day and the Princess. What will these two find on their journey to Alcala and have we seen the last of Prince Angelus?? Stay tuned, the funs only begun!!

A quick Thank You to all who have reviewed! They are tremendously appreciated and I'm glad you are enjoying this little adventure with me. I'm sorry it's taking a while to get the chapters out, but I am writing 3 at the same time.(yeah, stupid…I know) but, more will be here in a few days.

For anyone who frequents my site, it is NOW back up and running.

Zarrah  :0)

http://darkprophecies.net/alwaysforever


	5. Chapter Five

Temptations of the Heart

Chapter 5

Buffy's eyes opened slowly as the shoulder her head was resting on moved slightly as William's voice softly called her name. She blinked a few times; trying to push the groggy feelings away as she finally woke up and lifted her head, looking around at their surroundings.

She could hear the sound of water running and turned her head to the left, smiling as she saw a small brook nestled in the trees up ahead.

"Horse needs a break." William said as they neared the water, "He's been limping for a while now."

Buffy turned her head, looking at William before she realized she still had a firm grip on his neck. Feeling her face heat up as she blushed, she quickly pulled her arms down, smiling shyly as she looked away and laid her hands in her lap.

William bit back the grin that threatened to curve his lips as he saw the pink tint her face and neck suddenly took on as he loosened the tight hold he still had on her waist as they neared the stream. "So tell me, what did you do to warrant a full out attack from the magnificent poof Angelus?" William asked her, pulling on the reins and stopping the horse as they came to the stream.

"Not sure exactly." Buffy told him as the horse stopped. "I am assuming it was because I didn't choose him."

"And the fact that you chose Prince Edward over him must have taken a real bite out of his ego." William said chuckling as he slid off the horse and reached up, grabbing hold of Buffy's waist. "No wonder he was so miffed." He added, lifting her and helping her from the Horse.

"I get the feeling they aren't very friendly towards one another." Buffy said, staring up into the bright blue eyes that seemed to capture her attention the moment she had seen him, as her feet finally hit the ground. "He seemed very angry at Prince Edward."

"That's because he's an ego-maniac who doesn't play well with others unless he's the one who is winning." William told her, his voice sounding clipped as he obviously had no respect for Prince Angelus either.

Buffy looked at him for a second, his eyes seeming to darken as they stared at one another before she quickly took a step back away from him, realizing her arms had instinctively wrapped around his neck again as he helped her from the horse and his hands were still resting lightly on her hips. 

She cursed herself as her breathing started to increase and she quickly glanced at the ground when her heartbeat seemed to quicken as William tilted his head to the side and stared at her. She glanced up at him briefly, trying her best to smile before turning towards the water. "I think I'll go wash this dirt off." She told him, glancing down at her hands and raising them for effect before turning to the stream and walking away.

Buffy walked quickly towards the stream. She could feel Williams eyes on her and the thoughts of him staring at her was causing her rapidly beating heart to hum in her chest. She smiled to herself, the light dizzy feelings in her head and the fluttering in her stomach returning as she walked along the bank of the stream.

Willow's words echoed through her head, telling her to go after Prince Edward's page and a smile finally broke out across her face as she walked along the stream to a large rock that sat half way in the water. 

Sitting down carefully on the rock, Buffy glanced back over towards William as he tended to the horse. She stared at him for a few minutes, a lazy smile playing at her lips as the sun trickling through the thick canopy of the trees played across his features. She hadn't taken much time to look at him before, the surprise of being left almost speechless at the sight of him distracting her from everything other than the depths in which his eyes latched onto hers and held.

He wasn't a very large man, but she could tell he was much stronger than he looked. His shoulders were broad in contrast to the slimming of his waist and hips. She blushed again as she stared at him and hid her smile as she ducked her head, her hair fanning out to cover it.

She peeked through her hair, her eyes roaming from the messy tousle of dark blonde curls on his head to the sharp cheekbones that made him look as if his face had been carved and sculpted with great care.

The light colored tunic top he had on rode low on one shoulder, dirt marring the fabric from an apparent struggle. Her gaze continued downward, to his slimming hips, the tight pants he had on leaving nothing to the imagination and Buffy felt her heart speed up more as her face flamed.

She could see every muscle in his legs as he moved, the material barely concealing him as he turned. She gulped loudly, giggling quietly to herself and shaking her head as he raised his arms, his shirt rising up slightly and revealing his perfectly shaped bottom.

Smiling wider at her thoughts of William, Buffy finally turned her head, looking at the rip in her dress. It was half way up her leg and the sight of her muddy stockings made her nose scrunch up in disgust. *Great, this will never do* she thought as she pulled the material of her dress to the side as she looked at the damage to her now brown and white stockings.

Reaching down, Buffy removed her shoes, laying them to the side before glancing back over at William. Seeing him walk to the water and kneel down, she reached up her dress and started pulling her dirty stockings down her legs.

William wiped his face, the cool water from the stream running down his chest as he stood back up. The horse was in worse shape than he had thought as he moved to once again look at the wound in its hind leg. An arrow had caught it good and went pretty deep. He was surprised it had gotten them this far as he looked at the steady stream of blood that still trickled down its leg.

The arrow was still sticking out of it and he knew it needed to come out, the only problem was, standing behind the horse was the only way to get a good hold on it and getting a good kick in the head wasn't on his to do list at the moment.

Sighing heavily, William glanced over the horses back to see where Buffy had went to and his eyes widened as he saw her sitting on the rock with her feet in the water. Her wading in the stream wasn't unusual, but the sight of her bare legs were.

Her dress was pulled up above her knees; the rip that he had tried to ignore in her dress earlier had exposed most of her right thigh. He groaned quietly to himself as she reached into the water before running her hands up her leg. The sight made his breath catch in his throat as he watched her hands run slowly up her leg, washing the dirt from her knees before she would reach back into the water and repeat the process.

The quick movements and snarl the horse let out took his attention away from Buffy and back to the horse as he realized he had absent mindedly yanked on the arrow. "Steady there." He said, trying to calm the horse as it started to dance around, the pain in its leg causing small noises to emit from the wounded animal.

Buffy looked up when she heard the horse and she grabbed her shoes as she realized it was acting peculiar. Slipping her shoes back on, she stood and made her way back over to William.

"Is everything okay?" she asked, stopping away from the horse as it started moving to the side towards her.

"No, not really." William said, grabbing the horse's reins and trying to calm it. "It's injured."

Buffy leaned her head to the side, frowning as she saw the arrow and the blood that covered most of its leg. "Will it be alright?" she asked, looking up at William as the sight of all the blood making her empty stomach queasy.

"Hard to say." William told her, taking a step back away from the horse. "Not sure how to get the arrow out without getting my head kicked in."

"Will it be able to travel with it in place?"

"Not likely."

"Oh." Buffy said, her frown deepening as she stared at the animal. "So, what will we do?"

"I guess we'll walk."

"WALK!" Buffy said loudly, her eyes widening as she stared at William.

William smiled and looked over at Buffy when she yelled. He almost laughed at the look on her face but decided better of it. "Yes, either that or we'll kill it for sure. Can't very well ride him to Alcala in this shape."

"We have to walk all the way to Alcala?" Buffy asked, fear gripping her as she realized the distance.

"Either that or head back to Parissa, but I'd imagine Prince Angelus will still have men looking for you."

"Do you realize how long it will take to walk all the way to Alcala?" Buffy asked as she started pacing around. "I mean, it takes an entire day by carriage, walking will take weeks."

"Then I guess we better get a move on then." William told her as he turned and started through the forest.

"Where do you think you're going?" Buffy yelled out to him as he left her and the horse standing by the stream.

"Home." William yelled back to her over his shoulder. "Better hurry along, won't do for some nasty to get you before I deliver you to the Prince."

Buffy stood gaped mouth as she watched him walk away. *He was just going to leave her there to do what?* she asked herself as she looked around. Moving slowly Buffy followed him, the sound of the twigs under her feet crunching as she quickened her step and tried to hurry and catch up to him.

William chuckled quietly to himself as he heard her mumbling under her breath behind him. He knew she probably wouldn't make it far before they would have to stop. The farthest she had probably ever walked was the distance of the winding corridors of her Castle.

Smiling, William quickened his pace, the sound of Buffy stumbling around clumsily behind him making the smile broaden as her mumbling got more animated.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Prince Angelus stormed into his Castle, his destination clear as he walked the halls towards the stairs. He was seething with hatred as he stomped down the steps, his footfalls echoing off the stone walls as he entered the darkened hall. Grabbing a torch from the wall, he made his way down several corridors, his eyes blazing as he approached the large room at the end of the hall.

He could hear the mumbling of the occupants as he pushed the door open, the room bright from the candles that lined the walls. He glared hard at his father and the witch that still gave him the creeps from just looking at her as he walked into the room.

"So, did everything go as planned?" Ethan asked, smiling big at his son.

"No." Angelus growled, throwing his torch to the ground and watching as the sparks skidded across the floor. "She got away."

"And how did she manage that?" Ethan asked angrily as he walked around the large table he had been standing behind.

"William!" Angelus said, the word slipping from his tongue with such distaste that the witch cringed from her spot on the other side of the room.

"William!" Ethan repeated, the name slipping out in the same manner. "You were bested by HIM!"

Angelus' eyes tightened into slits as he looked at his father. "Yes, he came riding along like some gallant knight and swooped her up and was gone! Those idiots you said would be the best men for the job just fumbled around like a pack of amateurs!"

"Well this will never do." Ethan said quietly as he started pacing the floor. "Well have to think of something else." He added, looking over at the witch. "Any idea where they were headed?"

"Towards Alcala judging from the direction they took off in." Angelus said as he flopped down heavily into a chair by the fire. "They were on horseback, so it'll take them a few days to make it there."

"Well, a few days will be enough time for us to acquire her."

"That is if we find them." Angelus said, his irritation apparent with every word he muttered.

"Well, knowing William, he won't take the road. He'll remain in the forest." Ethan said, a plan already formulating in his head. "The quickest route would be through the Enchanted Forest, but the superstitions of that place may deter him from taking that path."

"Yes, but it will take him twice as long to go around it."

"You won't be able to touch him in there." The witch finally spoke up. "The Enchanted Forest holds a magic that even I can't touch."

"That doesn't mean that our magic can't affect them." Ethan said smiling. "If they do venture into the Forest, we'll have a harder task at acquiring her, but it can be done. What I suggest is getting to them before they make the decision to enter."

"And how do you suppose I do that?"

"Well for one, you can stop moping around here and round up a better army of men and get back out there!"

Angelus rolled his eyes before standing. "If you would have just let me storm the Castle this would have never happened."

"Yes, that's a very good plan Angelus." Ethan said sarcastically. "Start a war with every neighboring Kingdom not to mention King Rupert would have rained down on us with all the fury of four nations before we even had a chance to acquire the Princess. Don't ever underestimate your opponent, have I not taught you anything?"

"Actually, the only thing you've taught me is how to manipulate people with magic."

"What other way is there?" Ethan asked with a grin on his face. "I assure you, Princess Elizabeth will be your Queen and the riches of her Kingdom will multiply. You 'will' be the most powerful King ever. I promise you that."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Buffy's legs felt like they would fall off her body any minute. They had been walking for what seemed like hours even though she knew it hadn't been. It was well past noon and her hunger was starting to override all her thoughts.

William was still well ahead of her but she would see him look back at her every so often. She wanted to smack him everytime he would smile at her, knowing he was enjoying seeing her like this. She was a mess. Her once delicate blue silk dress was ripped and dirty. Her hair was all over her head from being snagged on what seemed like every low hanging branch in the forest and she felt sticky from the afternoon sun bearing down on her when the canopy of trees would disappear and let the heat from the sun through, causing a slight sheen of perspiration to glisten on her skin..

Her face was scrunched up in anger, her stomach growling quietly as she trudged along. She was thinking of every possible punishment she could to get back at William for putting her through this. She still couldn't see why they couldn't have taken the horse. Sure he was hurt, but surly he could have carried her. 

"Are you going to walk this slowly all the way to Alcala?" William asked as he had finally stopped and turned to face Buffy.

"Yes, probably so." She answered him coldly, scowling at him as he smiled back at her.

  
"Well, then just so you know, at the pace you're keeping, it'll take us a month to make it."

"WHAT!" Buffy asked loudly, her eyes squinting as her face hardened as she looked at him. "Please tell me you are joking." She spat out.

William chuckled softly, the sight of her trying her best to look menacing escaping him as her appearance had her looking like a homeless waif. "Fraid not Princess."

"I'm beginning to dislike you very much." Buffy said as she finally made her way over to where he had stopped.

"Oh, so that means you liked me then?" William asked, his smile widening as her eyes widened and her mouth flew open.

"I think not!" Buffy yelled. "You, sir are a servant! That is all!"

"Just a servant?" he asked, holding his hand to his heart. "Well, I think I may be crushed. And all this time I thought we were bonding." He said, chuckling at her.

"One does not 'bond' with those beneath her station!" Buffy spat out angrily.

"Beneath you?" William asked her amused. "I'm beneath you now?"

"Yes." Buffy said, her chin jutting out in defiance. "You are a servant, all servants are beneath me." She answered him, knowing she was lying. She had never treated her servants in such a manner, but something about him just triggered alarms in her.

"I see." William said shaking his head slightly. "You are one of 'those' types."

The way he said the word 'those' caused Buffy's eyes to narrow into slits as she looked at him. The smile on his face and the way his eyes seemed to brighten as she looked at him had her scowling loudly as she pushed past him.

"Oh, now you wanna move." William said, watching her march off through the forest. "And here I was, going to make nice and offer to find something for you to eat."

Buffy froze at his words, her already grumbling stomach flipping at the prospects of food. She stood still, the sound of twigs breaking behind her letting her know he was coming towards her. She sighed heavily; her shoulders drooping as her anger at him slowly receded as she heard him stop behind her.

"It's been hours since breakfast, and I'm getting a bit peckish, imagine you are too." William said, smiling as he knew she was debating staying mad at him or giving in. He wiped the smile away as she slowly turned to face him, her eyes cast downward.

Buffy glanced up at him briefly, wishing the guilt that now seemed to rear its head would vanish. Why she felt guilt for yelling at him had her at a complete loss. It wasn't like she actually liked him. *Sure, tell yourself another one* her mind taunted. 

"So, what's it going to be?" William asked, seeing the inner battle she was dealing with. "You going to play nice or remain an ice Queen?"

"I'm not an ice Queen." Buffy said softly, her head lifting as she looked at him. "Am I?" she asked him quietly.

William smiled and immediately regretted saying it as her face seemed to fall. "No luv, just wasn't expecting the bitchy Elizabeth that I just encountered."

"Buffy."

"What was that?" William asked when her soft words barely made it to him.

"Buffy." She said again, smiling slightly. "My family calls me Buffy, not Elizabeth."

"Buffy." William said, "How'd you get that little nickname?" he asked as he walked up to her and motioned her forward.

Buffy turned around and started walking again as William fell into step with her. "My Father always called me Bethie and when Dawn was little, everytime she said my name, it came out Beffie. She had trouble pronouncing the T." she told him smiling. "As time went on, it slowly turned to Buffy and it just kinda stuck."

William smiled as he looked over at her, the smile that was now on her face causing his own smile to broaden. "Well Buffy, what would you like for lunch? Roast duck in marmalade or suckling pig?"

"Mmmm, both sound heavenly." Buffy said grinning. 

"Yes, they do." William said chuckling softly. "To bad I'm not the cook cause the best I can do out here in the middle of no where is a very bland rabbit or some ripe berries."

Buffy scrunched up her nose, knowing he was right. "Well, I guess I'll have to make do then, won't I?"

"I suppose so." William said, smiling at the way she seemed to be pouting. "But, if it'll make you feel any better, I'll let you clean the rabbit."

"What!" Buffy said loudly as her head snapped around to him. "I'm not cleaning a rabbit!"

William laughed, his head shaking as her face twisted in disgust. "Oh, come now. Prince Edward will be thoroughly impressed when he finds out not only are you beautiful but can also cook, what man wouldn't want that in a wife?"

Buffy tried to hide the smile that curved her lips as she lowered her head, effectively shielding her flushed face as her hair fanned out around her head. The common occurrence of the rapidly beating heartbeat and the twirling butterflies that were taking up residence in her stomach returning as his words replayed in her head. *He thinks I'm beautiful?* she asked herself, the light headedness returning, effectively causing his next words to completely escape her.

William glanced over at her when she didn't answer him, seeing her head tucked into her chest and he tilted his head to the side as he watched her. His brow scrunched up, trying to figure out what had caused her sudden shyness when his last few statements rang back through his head. *Bloody Hell!* he yelled to himself, his 'beautiful' statement slapping him back to reality.  "So." He said, his voice squeaking slightly as he nudged her with his elbow. "You gonna clean the rabbit or not?" 

To Be Continued…………….

A/N……Sorry for the delay, real life thought it needed precedence this week, but as you can tell, I compensated by making this chapter a little longer. I do hope you are still enjoying the story and Thank You again for the reviews, I really appreciate them!


	6. Chapter Six

Temptations of the Heart

Chapter 6

Buffy stood up, clutching the end of her dress in her hands as she held onto the berries she had found. She and William had located the stream again and a small grassy area near by for their lunch. She was more than hungry as she walked back to the small fire that William had burning near the creek bank.

She smiled as she watched him tend to the rabbit as it cooked. She still couldn't believe how he managed to kill it. It was the most amazing thing she had ever seen. She had heard tales of the hunters and how they trapped their prey, but to see William do it, she wondered where he had even learned such a skill.

The increasingly enamored feelings she felt towards him had only grew when he had stopped her and reached for a small dagger in his boot before whirling it through the air. She had thought him crazy until she heard a rustling in the bushes before he walked over and produced a rabbit, the dagger planted firmly in its side.

The smile on his face as he proudly held it up for her had caused a light laughter to come from her. She knew at that moment she was in trouble. Her feelings for him were growing and no matter how much she enjoyed the feel of it, she knew it could never be.

"Find anything?" William asked as Buffy walked to the water's edge and started washing the berries.

"Yeah, but I'm not sure if they're all eatable. Some of these I've never seen before."

William stood up and walked over to her, kneeling down beside of her before reaching out and grabbing a few of the berries. "Well, these are called heartsmath berries." He told her as he held up the large purple berry. "They're good, but I don't think the forest is the place you want to be after eating them." He said with a smile. "They kind of…go right through you, if you know what I mean?"

Buffy smiled as she looked up at him, realization of his meaning dawning on her. She watched as he pulled the large purple berries out and placed them to the side before grabbing the light yellow ones she had found. They were very small but had the most fragrant smell. 

"These tiny things are probably the best you've managed to find." William told her with a smile as he popped a few into his mouth. "They're small but the taste of them makes up for their size."

Buffy smiled as he held a few out for her before taking them. She had never tasted anything like it. It was a little crunchy as she first bit into them, but once the hard skin was gone, the inside seemed to be nothing but juice. "Mmmm…these are delicious." She said, looking down to see that she had plenty more of them.

"That they are." William said smiling as he rinsed the good berries off and stood. "Rabbit's almost done." He told her as he stood and reached down, taking her hand and helping her up. "Hopefully the berries will offset the tasteless hare and make for a nice lunch."

Buffy walked back over to the fire, watching as William turned the rabbit again. Bland or not, it smelled heavenly, her empty stomach growling in response as she took in the scent. She settled down, pulling her torn dress down and covering her bare legs as she relaxed from their long morning walk. As much as she wished she were still in the comforts of the carriage, her adventure with William wasn't turning out to be that bad. He was actually nice to talk to, when he wasn't irritating her that is, and the constant butterflies she had been having were starting to settle more the longer they talked.

"There, I think it might be done." William said as he cut into the rabbit and looked at the meat. "Have to let it cool a bit." He added before looking over at Buffy. He smiled as she stared at the fire, her eyes unfocused. "Princess, you still here?" he asked, waving his hand infront of her.

Buffy looked up at him, her head leaning to the side slightly as she folded her hands in her lap. "What is Prince Edward like?" 

William stared at her for a few seconds before removing the rabbit from the fire and placing it off to the side to cool before answering her. "Well, he's like any other Prince I suppose." He said, staring at the stream.

"How so?"

William turned his head back to her and smiled as he sat up straight. "Well, it's kind of hard to say. What do you want to know exactly?"

"Was he married before?" Buffy asked him, Angelus' remarks still in her mind.

"No, who told you that?" William asked her shocked and curious.

"Prince Angelus did."

"Well, that ponce would have told you anything." He said laughing.

"He said Prince Edward couldn't keep his last bride safe. If he were never married, then what was he referring to?"

William busied himself with the rabbit, cutting a few pieces of it off, hoping it would cool enough to handle it before glancing back over at Buffy. "Prince Edward was betrothed to the Princess of Bochkur when she was born. They were to be married three summers ago."

"Oh." Buffy said in complete shock. She had no idea Prince Edward had already been engaged. "What happened?"

"Well, Prince Edward and Prince Angelus were very good friends at one time, believe it or not, and well, Prince Angelus decided that he wanted her as well."

"Even though she was already betrothed to someone?"

"Yes, personally I think he enjoyed the challenge." William told her as he cut the rabbit apart. "Prince Angelus never wants for anything; that is unless someone else already has it."

"So he just wanted her because Prince Edward had her?"

"Pretty much so. I mean, she was beautiful, no denying that, but they always took to everything like it was a competition to be won and she was no exception."

"What happened?" Buffy asked as William handed her a still warm piece of the rabbit.

"Well, Prince Edward found them together." He said quietly, smiling at her slightly before turning back to the rabbit.

"Found them together?" she asked, her forehead scrunched slightly as she looked at him confused.

"Prince Angelus made sure that no one would want her, especially Prince Edward." He told her, "No future King wants a woman who's not pure."

Buffy looked away when she realized what he was saying. That thought had never crossed her mind. She had heard tales of women who did such things without a husband, but never a Princess. She could completely see why Prince Edward didn't marry her.

"So what happened after that? Was the wedding called off?"

William chuckled slightly before shaking his head. "No, not exactly." He told her, "There wasn't a need for it."

"Why?"

"You ask a bleedin' lot of questions. You know that?" he asked her smiling.

"Well, I might as well get to know him best I can." Buffy said smiling. "It's not like I'm going to get a chance to now."

"Sorry." William said smiling.

"It's not your fault."

"Well, actually it is."

"How so?" Buffy asked, not seeing how getting attacked was his fault.

"Well, if I had waited for the escort, we'd probably be half way to Alcala by now, not stuck out in the middle of no where."

"I see."

"But if it makes you feel any better, King Rupert will probably have me stoned to death the minute we show up." He said chuckling as he looked over at her. "So, your revenge for having to sleep in the dirt will be sweet."

"He wouldn't do that would he?" she asked, getting worried. Sure she had wanted him punished in the beginning, but not dead.

"I wouldn't be surprised." He said laughing harder. "King Rupert may look like a push over, but believe me, he's not."

"Well, since you've feed me so well," she started as she held up her food, "I'll personally see that you're cast into the darkest dungeon until you die of old age. How's that?" she said giggling quietly as she looked over at him.

William smiled and stared at her for a long minute, her light laughter causing his own to come forward. "That sounds like a fair deal pet." He said, looking away briefly before returning his attention back to her. "You'll come visit 'eh, give an old man some company?"

Buffy laughed louder when William wiggled his eyebrows at her, smiling around the piece of rabbit he was chewing on. "Yeah, I'll come and visit you. I'll even bring you some heartsmath berries for your good behavior. Should make for a nice treat in your little cell."

William laughed heartily at that, Buffy's laughter mixing with his own. He shook his head at her, liking the smiling happy version of her opposed to the snarky biting one.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Prince Angelus rode as fast as his horse would carry him, a small group of ten men riding swiftly behind him. He had wasted precious time finding the perfect men for the job and getting the horses ready and storing enough food to last them in case they weren't able to catch up with William and Princess Elizabeth had taken a serious bite out of the daylight as the sun was already started to set.

Darting off the rode where the Royal carriage had overturned, Prince Angelus pushed his men through the forest in the same direction that William had taken Princess Elizabeth. Desire to make her his drove him to find her quickly and take her away from Prince Edward. The fact that her Kingdom was rich and her dowry would be enough to form an army unstoppable by any was his main goal, but the look on Edwards face when he realized he had once again beaten him would be better than all the riches in the world.

"Sire, up ahead, do you see that?" one of the men behind Angelus asked.

Angelus slowed his horse, the men behind him doing the same as they saw the horse William and Buffy had left on wandering around the forest. Coming to a stop beside of the animal, Angelus leaned his head to the side, taking in the arrow still protruding from his leg before a large smile graced his face.

"They're on foot." He announced, a gleeful laughter spilling from his chest. "This is going to be too easy." He said, giving his horse a little kick before moving once again. "Keep your eyes open and spread out." He called out over his shoulder.

The men all laughed as they followed Angelus deeper into the forest, their target now on foot. The search would still be hard, but seeing how their target was now slow moving, they would catch up to them quicker than they had originally thought.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Buffy was having a hard time seeing where she was going as the setting suns light was quickly leaving the forest. The thick canopy of trees that had provided shelter from the harsh suns rays earlier was now becoming a nuisance as their light source was dimming.

William was just ahead of her, his head turning from side to side in search of shelter as she fumbled around behind him. He would turn to look at her every so often, making sure she was alright before he would once again search for some place for her to sleep.

Buffy slowed her steps, breathing heavily as William stopped and looked around. She glanced around at their surroundings, the sound of the stream they had been following the only noise in the forest as the thick blanket of trees looked endless. She stopped just behind him, watching as he raised his hand, scrubbing at his face before he turned to look at her.

"Well Princess, looks like this is going to have to do." He said, pointing to a small grassy area. "No shelter if it rains, but it looks soft."

Buffy smiled, seeing the concern etched on his face. "It will be fine William." She told him as she looked around.

"Alright then." He said, smiling back at her. "I'll get us a fire going; the light'll be gone soon."

Buffy watched as he started clearing out a small spot to build the fire before grabbing a few rocks to contain it. She looked around, seeing a few pieces of wood before walking over and grabbing them.

William looked up as Buffy walked over; throwing the large pieces of wood down before he smiled up at her. "I can do that, no need to get your hands dirty."

Buffy shrugged her shoulder at him before turning and heading back over towards the trees. "It's not like I have anything better to do." She said, bending over and grabbing a few more twigs.

William watched her for a few minutes, smiling as she continued to search for firewood before turning his attention back to the fire. Arranging the kindling Buffy had thrown down, it didn't take him long to have a small fire going.

Buffy threw down the last pieces she had gathered up and was about to search for more when William grabbed her arm. "That's enough, you sit down, and I'll find the rest." 

Buffy gave him a little smile before nodding her head at him and sitting down by the fire. The forest was almost black now; the only light to be seen was barely peeking over the tops of the trees. The sound of the fire crackling along with the running water from the stream was calming as she sighed heavily, her body finally relaxing from a day filled with walking.

Turning her head, she could barely make William's form out as he searched the forest for more wood through the darkness. Stretching out the kinks in her neck, Buffy brought a hand to her mouth as a yawn escaped her before she looked down at the ground, clearing away the small twigs that were there before she laid down, her head pillowed on her hands.

Staring into the fire, watching as the red flames danced, her eyes slowly fluttered shut, the weight of her eyelids making it hard for her to keep them open. Giving in to her exhausted body, sleep soon overcame her.

William laid the last bit of wood down, glancing at Buffy before settling down on the opposite side of the fire. He lay down, propping himself up on his elbow and watched the fire for a few minutes before looking over at Buffy. He smiled as he stared at her, her face looked angelic with the light from the fire dancing shadows around her. Sighing heavily, he laid down on his back, staring up at the sky as the light from above slowly faded into darkness. Sparring one last glance over at Buffy, he slowly closed his eyes, visions of her beauty dancing behind his closed eyelids.

To Be Continued…………………

A/N……..Well, looks like Angelus isn't going to stop his pursuit of the Princess any time soon. How long will it take for him to catch up to them? How far will Buffy let her feelings go for William and what exactly lies in the Enchanted Forest? 

Thank you again for the lovely reviews! I'm glad you are enjoying the story as much as I enjoy writing it. Chapter 7 will be up in a few days!

Zarrah


	7. Chapter Seven

Temptations of the Heart

Chapter 7

Tara walked slowly into the main throne room, watching her father as he stood by the window staring out. The light clicking of her shoes on the hard stones floors echoed in the large chamber, but King Rupert never took his attention off of the scene outside.

Sighing slightly, she reached her hand out, touching his arm as she stopped beside of him. "They'll find the Carriage father." She said softly, smiling at him as he turned to look at her. "I'm sure everything is just fine. Please don't worry so."

King Rupert smiled back at her before raising his hand and placing it over hers. "Yes, I do hope you are correct." He said before looking back out at the men assigned to go search for the Carriage. Princess Elizabeth should have been there hours ago and he had automatically gone into a panic when the carriage didn't show. Assembling a small group of men, he had ordered them to ride until they found the Carriage.

"Any word from Edward?" he asked, turning back to her.

"No father." Tara said softly, "He hasn't returned either."

Tara stepped back as her fathers face twisted in rage, his irritation evident on his face. 

"That boy is really trying my patience." He spat out, his anger at his son almost consuming him. "Why he insists on being pig headed is beyond me."

"Edward does these things to upset you father." Tara told him, "He knew how important it was to go to Parissa himself."

"I know." King Rupert finally said defeated. "If Caroline were still alive……."

Tara smiled fondly at the memories of her mother before wrapping her arm around her father. "We could always tie him up in the square, let the people have a go at him." She said smiling.

King Rupert let out a small chuckle before turning and placing a small kiss on Tara's head. "Yes, that we could, but I'm not sure I want to subject the Kingdom to Edwards's ill fated ways."

Tara laughed quietly before leaning in and kissing her fathers cheek. "I'm sure everything will be fine." She said as she pulled back away from him. "I'll be in my chamber if you need me."

"Good night dear." King Rupert said, smiling as he turned to look at her.

Tara smiled back at him before turning and walking away. She glanced back at him as she reached the door, watching the worried look once again fall upon his face before she turned and walked down the hall. She was as upset with her brother as much as her father was. He wasn't taking his responsibilities seriously. The future King was nothing more than a spoiled brat in her opinion and the extra stress on her father was worrying her. Why Edward had decided that hunting was more important than escorting his future bride to his Kingdom, was beyond her, but Edward always did just as he pleased, no matter what was expected of him.

________________________________________

Buffy stretched, being pulled from her sleep as the dew from the ground slowly seeped into her dress and hair. She winced slightly as she opened her eyes and moved her neck, the stiffness in her joints from sleeping on the hard cold ground something she wasn't accustomed to. Sitting up, she wiped at her eyes and looked around.

The fire had all but died to nothing, only a few burning embers still glowing. The sun had rose, its light starting to shine above the canopy of the trees once again. Glancing around, she noticed William was no where to be seen and she immediately panicked. Standing quickly, she pushed her hair away from her face as she spun in a circle, searching for him.

"William?" she said loudly, looking through the still darkened forest before she took a few steps towards them. Buffy's eyes searched the forest, fear creeping up her spine. What if he left her there? _*No, he wouldn't have done that*_ she told herself. He could have left me yesterday, but he didn't. "William!" she said again, turning in a circle as she looked around.

_*Okay, calm down, he didn't leave you*_ Buffy tried to reassure herself as she looked out into the darkened forest. Turning, she stared at the stream, watching the water travel its path as she brought her hands up, and tried to smooth her crumpled hair out. Taking a deep breathe, she closed her eyes, trying to push her fear away without much luck.

William cleared the trees, making his way back to the campsite where he had left Buffy. He smiled when he saw her standing by the stream. Cradling the arm full of berries he had collected for them, he quickened his step.

"Good morning Princess." He said as he finally made his way to her and stopped by her side.

Buffy spun around at his voice, not hearing him approach as she was lost in her thoughts. She smiled weekly at him as the heavy feeling that had been creeping it's was into her body slowly lifted.

"What's wrong?" William asked worriedly as he looked at her and saw that her eyes were filled with unshed tears.

"Oh, nothing." Buffy lied as she forced a bigger smile on her face.

"You sure?" he asked as he tilted his head to the side as he looked at her.

"Yes, I'm fine." Buffy said, looking down at the berries in his arm. "Breakfast?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah." William said quietly, still not believing that something wasn't wrong. "Just let me give them a wash." He added before walking to the stream and bending down.

Buffy let out a silent breath, quickly wiping her watery eyes as William cleaned the berries. She sighed in relief as she looked at him and her fear instantly vanished as she walked closer to the stream and settled down on the ground.

She didn't think she had been this scared since her father was killed, but waking and finding William gone had terrified her. The thoughts of having to take care of herself out in the middle of nowhere left her with an uneasy feeling. She wasn't use to doing things that servants were used for. She had never had to rely on herself to find food or shelter and the thoughts of having to do it now worried her.

William was watching Buffy as she sat there staring at the stream. She had a far off look on her face and there was a slight frown creasing small lines in her forehead. He knew something had upset her and he wondered if he should push her to tell him or just let it slide.

"Buffy." William said, trying to get her attention.

Buffy sat there, lost in her thoughts. She finally looked down as William touched her hand and she looked up at him, smiling slightly.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

Buffy nodded her head at him, looking down at the berries he held in his hand before reaching out for them. Cradling the berries in her hands, Buffy smiled up at him again as she laid them in her lap and started to eat their meager breakfast.

William settled himself down beside of her, trying his best not to stare at her. She was extremely quiet and the silence was deafening. "So, what's the plan for today?" he asked smiling, hoping to get her talking again.

Buffy smiled as she looked up, popping a few more of the small yellow berries into her mouth. "Well, I was thinking you could build me a carriage so I didn't have to walk all the way to Alcala." She answered him, smiling bigger as he chuckled at her.

"Guess I could do that." William said laughing, "Not sure what we'd get to pull it."

"Well, you could pull it, you are the one that got me into this mess, remember?"

"Oh I see now, the lowly page isn't good enough to ride, only pull?"

Buffy laughed, feeling better by the second. "You could always just carry me." She said, as she felt the familiar blush creep up her neck and settle on her face as the thoughts of him doing just that settled on her mind. She quickly looked away from him as he stared into her eyes and the once clear blue shine in them quickly darkened.

William held back a smile, watching the pink stain her cheeks before popping the last of his berries in his mouth before standing. "Hurry up Princess, we have a long day ahead of us." He said as he walked over to the fire and made sure it was out. Glancing behind him, he saw Buffy stand before turning back to the fire, his restrained smile finally pushing its way to the surface.

________________________________________

"Get up!" Angelus growled as he kicked at his men scattered around the ground. The sun was up and he knew if they wanted to catch up to William and the Princess they needed to get moving.

Grumbling and cursing quietly, the gang of scraggly men slowly rose, wiping the sleep from their eyes before standing, eyeing their master before each tended to their horse and prepared for the coming day.

Grabbing food quickly, the men ate, mounting their horses and soon, they were all on their way.

Angelus led the group, their pace less hurried than the previous day due to the fact that their prey was now on foot. He knew they wouldn't get too far ahead of them, no matter how slow they traveled.

Finding the stream several hours after dawn, Angelus slowed his horse, stopping and dismounting allowing the animal a much needed break as his men slowly fell in place around the stream along side of him.

"Why do you think he wants her so badly?" one of the men asked quietly as their horses drank from the stream.

"Have you seen her?" the second man asked with a toothy grin. "'ell I'd probably chase her myself"

"Pretty then?"

"Oh she's more than that."

The first man laughed quietly to himself, shaking his head as he looked over to where Angelus was standing.

"Beauty may be a significant reason, but I think his true desire lies in that of Prince Edward."

"Oh, really? How so?"

"Lord Angelus hates him. If he hadn't been trying to win Princess Elizabeth's hand to begin with, he would have still tried to take her, just to prove to Prince Edward that he could."

"LORD! We found something!"

Angelus stood up, looking to his left as his men all looked over in the direction of the man shouting. Walking quickly over he stopped as he approached the rock the man was pointing at.

Bending down, Angelus scooped up the dirty white stockings that lay crumpled on the rocks before standing up. Smiling he ran the material through his hands before turning and facing his men. "They were here." He said as he started back to his horse. "Let's go!"

________________________________________

Buffy was breathing heavily, trudging along the rough terrain of the forest. She had one hand on her dress, holding the bottom up slightly as if kept catching on the fallen limbs and bushes that littered the ground.

She and William had been walking for hours, the scenery never changing. They had tried to stay near the stream, but as it started winding future to the left, William had steered their path to the right.

"Are we almost there?" Buffy asked, slightly breathless.

William chuckled softly from his position in front of her before turning to look at her. "No hardly." He said smiling. "It will be a while before we make it."

"I'm so tired." Buffy said wearily. "I don't think I've ever had to walk this much."

"Do you want to stop and rest a bit?"

Buffy smiled and shook her head. "No, the longer I sit, the less time we have for travel."

"Are you sure?" William asked, stopping to look at her.

"Yes. I'll be fine."

William smiled and gave a small nod of his head before turning and leading their way. The trees were starting to thin a little, giving way to more open areas. As they climbed a small incline, Buffy stumbled, falling before William stopped and grabbed her arm, helping her up the hill.

"Thanks." Buffy said, struggling up the hill, her dress tripping her as she went. As they topped the small hill, the tress seemed to vanish, leaving nothing before them but soft green grass.

William smiled, looking out across the valley as he saw that they had finally cleared the forest. "Well, looks like we escaped the first leg of our journey."

"Really?" Buffy asked cheerfully.

"Yes, Alcala lies to the east." He said pointing to his left before turning his head to look at her.

Buffy stopped, taking a deep breath before looking off in the direction he was pointing to. She smiled as she saw the rolling hills, the wide open fields of green grass seeming to go on forever before a wide expanse of trees was seen in the distance. "How long will it take us to make it there?"

"Well, Alcala lies on the other side of the Enchanted Forest."

"Is that it?" Buffy asked, glancing up at him before looking back out over the valley.

"Yes, that's it."

Buffy smiled, the mystical tales she had heard spun about the forest coming back to her mind as she looked at it. "Somewhere deep down, I honestly thought it wasn't real." She said smiling back up at William. "The stories I've heard about what lies in the forest are things of imagination, not reality."

"Well, I guess we'll see then, won't we." William said to her smiling as he slowly started walking again.

"What do you mean?" Buffy asked as she walked along beside of him.

"Well, we'll have travel through there. I imagine we'll get a chance to see if the tales are correct about it."

Buffy's eyes widened as did her mouth as she stopped in her tracks. "We can't travel into the Enchanted Forest! It's forbidden!"

William stopped and turned looking at her shocked face in amusement. "Forbidden or not, that's the way we are going."

"But…but, we can't!"

William chuckled at her shocked face, smiling before shaking his head. "Buffy, if we don't travel into the Enchanted Forest, then we'll have to travel around it. That will add another three or four days onto our trip. Now I'm sure you don't want that, do you?"

Buffy turned back to the forest, looking in disbelief and wonder at the place of myth she had heard so much about. Of all the things she had heard, the most important was that no one ever disturbed the Forest. The creatures that lie within its depths were pure and unspoiled, never to be seen. How could they destroy such things if they 'really' existed?

William could see so many emotions cross her face as she stared towards the Enchanted Forest. He had also heard the tales about the mystical creatures that roamed the forest and like most, he wanted to see for himself, but never ventured in for fear of disrupting the balance that held the Forest together, but just as he told her, they had no choice. It was either enter the forest and shorten their journey or go around it, and he didn't think Buffy would be able to make it if that were the case.

"Come on Princess." William said softly, reaching our at taking her arm.

Buffy turned her head looking at him as he smiled down at her. She returned his smile, sighing lightly before they started moving again. As she looked out over the valley, her eyes never strayed far from the forest. Smiling, she readied herself for an adventure that she knew Dawn would never believe, her youngest sister's yearning to see first hand what lied beyond the Forest boundaries always causing a smile to light up her face. Glancing back up at William briefly, Buffy's smile widened when she realized that not only had William made her feel things she never thought she would, but he was giving her an adventure of a life time.

To Be Continued………….

A/N…..SOOOO sorry for the delay guys, but writing four stories at once is proving more time consuming that I had originally thought. Another BIG Thank you to all who have reviewed and also to those readers who choose to remain anonymous. *g* Your feedback is appreciated. 

Now, up next??? William and Buffy's journey to the Enchanted Forest while Prince Angelus is closing in, and will they make it before he finds them and what "exactly' lies within the boundaries of the Forest? 

~*~Zarrah~*~


	8. Chapter Eight

Temptations of the Heart

Chapter 8

_18-May_

_Your Royal Majesty, _

_I regretfully have the task of informing you that the Carriage sent to bring Princess Elizabeth to Alcala has been attacked and she, along with Edwards page are no where to be found. Please be assured that everything is being done to find her and bring her safely home._

_The Royal army will not stop looking until she is safely returned. Her personal belongings have been recovered and brought here to Alcala. There is an open invitation to you and your daughters to join me here to await word._

_I am so very sorry and do hope to hear from you soon._

_King Rupert of Alcala_

Joyce sat down heavily, the note hanging limply in her hand as a small tear fell silently down her cheek. Her baby was gone? How did this happen?

"Mother, is everything okay?" Willow asked from the doorway of her Mother's chamber.

Joyce looked up, seeing the concern on her daughters face before she stood. "Go pack your belongings and get your sisters to do the same." She said quickly as she walked to her desk. "Tell Matthew to get the Carriage ready as well, we leave in an hour."

"Mother, you're scaring me, what's happening?"

Joyce bit back the sobs ready to escape and looked at her daughter. "The carriage sent to retrieve Buffy has been attacked, she is missing. We haven't much time, please go do as asked."

"Yes Mother." Willow said quickly before turning and running down the hall, tears threatening to fall as she did. 

"Where's the fire?" Dawn asked as she saw Willow run past the library as she stepped out.

Willow stopped at her sister's voice, turning and looking at her. "Go pack your things, we leave in an hour!"

"What's wrong?" Dawn asked, scarred at the look on Willow's face.

"Buffy's missing. Mother is preparing to go to Alcala, now hurry." Willow informed her before once again turning and taking off down the hall. "Inform Cordelia!" she yelled back over her shoulder at Dawn before turning the corner and searching for Matthew. 

_______________________________________

William stretched his arms out, laying them across his upraised knees as he sat on the ground looking out across the valley. He had finally insisted that they stop for a while as Buffy had began to look more fatigued than he had ever seen her. He knew she would have kept going, just to prove that she could, but he knew she needed the rest.

His point had been proven not ten minutes after sitting down when he glanced over and found her fast asleep. William turned his head, looking back over at her as she lay in the short grass that surrounded her. She looked like an angel with the sun's rays bouncing off of the golden curls of her hair. He smiled as his eyes roamed over her form, the small flowers that scattered the hillside surrounding her, creating a picture more beautiful than anything he could ever imagine. 

Her head was titled to the side with her left arm draped loosely across her waist and even with dirt marring her face she was still the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Leaning back, William propped himself up on an elbow, his attention still on the woman beside him. He had never thought a woman would seize his heart so quickly, but one look at Elizabeth and he knew. She was what he had been searching for.

She was everything he could have ever asked for. She was funny and caring, sweet and feisty and her beauty surpassed any he had ever seen. The only distressing thing about his feelings for her was Prince Angelus and his relentless pursuit of her. How would he be able to keep her safe and at what price?

Sighing heavily, William finally looked away, laying down on his back and staring up at the sky. He watched the clouds move across the bluest sky he had seen in days and his thoughts were carried to another time and place. Anger swelled inside him along with a fear he hated himself for having. He would do everything in his power to protect Buffy but would it be enough?

________________________________________

Prince Angelus rode slowly through the forest, his eyes trained to every movement he saw. They had found a second camp at which he assumed was where the Princess and William had stayed and after a short rest they were once again on their way.

The forest was becoming more difficult to maneuver threw as the trees were thick. He was becoming more agitated as time went on and knew at this pace his chances of finding them were growing thin. William wasn't nearly as stupid as Angelus liked to believe and he knew that the boy would do everything in his power to protect the Princess even if that meant angering the gods and entering the Enchanted Forest.

They had to make up their lost time once they hit the valley and hoped that by being on foot, William and Elizabeth would tire and need more rest. His whole plan hinged on the hopes that he reached them before they entered the forest. Ethan had assured him that even if they were protected by the forest, that they would still be able to attain her, only the task would be more difficult.

Stopping, Angelus let out an angry growl as their path was blocked by the thicket of trees that seemed to trap them. Backing his horse up, he held to his men as they all retreated and searched for another way out of the forest.

________________________________________

Buffy stretched and smiled as the sun's rays had warmed her, engulfing her in a blanket of warmth. She lazily blinked her eyes, smiling as the sight of William lying next to her caused a small contented sigh to escape her throat.

Sitting up, she looked around, stretching out her arms and pulling the kinks from her neck as she looked across the valley towards the forest. It looked so far away but even from this distance she could almost feel the power of it pulling her. The sun shone on the tree tops, the blue haze it caused as it reflected off the trees lining the outer skirts and anticipation of what they would find there had her eager to get moving again.

Looking back over at William, Buffy smiled again as she stared at him. Never had she thought of a man as being beautiful, but that was the only word she could think of to describe him. His features were strong and captivating with lean muscles encased in smooth pale skin and just the sound of his voice elicited chills through out her body.

Looking down, she grinned widely as she picked the small purple flower that stood between them, pulling it from the ground before reaching her hand out. She grinned big as William's nose twitched from side to side as she ran the flowers petals softly under his nose. She suppressed a giggle as she ran it up his cheek, watching him bring his hand up, swatting unsuccessfully at the flower as she quickly pulled it away.

Holding back her giggles, Buffy once again ran the flower across Williams face, lightly tracing the sharp line of his cheekbone before bringing it across the bridge of his nose and down across his lips. Buffy stilled her hand, watching as the bright purple petals lay softly across the pink expanse of Williams lips before she slowly moved it across them. She was so engrossed in what she was doing that she never saw his eyes open as he looked up at her.

William just lay there and watched her, his already enamored feelings for her growing as he watched her study him as she ran the sweet smelling flower across his lips. He held his breath, knowing his breathing would get out of control if he didn't physically suppress it and his concentration was broken as Buffy turned her eyes to his.

Buffy saw the once crystal blue orbs staring back at her. The swirling colors in his eyes darkening as he stare up at her and the once embarrassed feeling of the heat that always seemed to rise in her face when she made eye contact with him made her own breathing increase as William rose from his position, sitting up and facing her.

All rational thoughts vanished from Buffy's mind as she realized how close they were and with all her power, she couldn't look away.

William stared at her, blue clashing with green as he stare deeply into her eyes. The mass of green that pulled him made his heart skip in his chest. Reaching down, William lifted the flower from her hand, bringing it up before running it across her chin, tracing her jaw.

Buffy's breath was coming in short pants as her eyes fluttered shut as she felt the same flower she had explored his features with now skim softly across her skin. Her lips parted slightly as she felt the feather soft touch of the petals skim across them before it ran up her cheek.

Opening her eyes, she looked at him with hooded lids as she realized she had unconscientiously moved closer. William moved her hair away from her face, placing the flower behind her ear before running his finger down her cheek. His eyes followed his fingers path as he brushed them softly across her skin. His breath caught in his throat as the small pink tip of her tongue darted out between her lips, moistening them before his finger ran across it, gathering up the moisture left behind.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered, his eyes once again returning to hers as his hand came to rest on her cheek.

Buffy could feel his words as they played across her lips and even though physical contact never came, it felt like the sweetest kiss she had ever received. She stare up at him, his breath mingling with hers as they were close enough to touch. She briefly wondered why he hadn't closed the distance until she realized he was waiting for her permission to kiss her. 

Her heart soared in her chest and screamed _yes_ to his silent question as she longed to taste him but the constant hammering in her head had her suddenly hating who she was. Pulling back, Buffy dropped her eyes, closing them as the tears of her misfortune stung them. "I'm sorry." She whispered, her head hung in disappointment. "But I can not." She said, knowing as future Queen to Prince Edward, she couldn't allow anything to come between the union that had to be made, not even a forbidden love that she knew she would long for till her death.

William smiled; letting out the breath he had withheld before he reached out and hooked his finger under Buffy's chin and raised her head. "Prince Edward will be grateful to know he has such a loyal bride. Your commitment to him is most honorable."

Buffy smiled weakly, pleased with herself for stopping what she knew would have been the end of the treaty her Mother had worked so hard to attain and disappointed at the same time for not being allowed the smallest pleasure of releasing her feelings for William. She could see the same disappointment in his eyes as well and the sight alone gave her small comfort in at least knowing he did feel the same for her.

Leaning up, Buffy placed a small kiss on William's cheek, lingering there for a moment before pulling back. "Thank you." She said softly as she looked back up at him.

"For what?" William asked, confused by her words.

Buffy smiled, her heart breaking and filling with joy at the same time. "For giving me the one thing I thought I'd never find."

"And what was that?" he asked softly, his head tilting slightly as he looked at her.

Buffy's smile brightened as her heart filled with a love that she thought she would never experience and knew could never be, before she finally looked away and stood. "We better get going." She said as she brushed the grass from her dress and looked out over the valley. Not waiting, she slowly started walking, leaving William sitting on the ground as her heart slowly broke; one tiny piece at a time.

________________________________________

Angelus smiled triumphfully as the tress of the forest cleared and his view of the valley spanned as far as he could see. His small group of men slowly came to stop around him, their delighted voices carrying over the hills as he looked towards Alcala.

"It shouldn't be hard to find them now." Angelus informed his men. "I'm sure they've made it out of the forest by now and if I assume correctly, William will head straight for the forest." He told them, searching the valley for any signs of them.

"What shall we do when we find them sire?" one of his men asked.

"Acquire the Princess and leave William to me." He said with a twisted smile. "This is one fight I am eager to win."

The laughter of his men rang out over the valley as Prince Angelus let out a yell, his horse bolting from its place as the group sprang from their spot on the hilltop and descended onto the valley. Smiles lit up the faces of them all as the final leg of their journey was rapidly coming to an end.

________________________________________

Buffy could see the sun setting as they neared the Forest. Her heart was beginning to beat faster in her chest as they approached. Her fear of entering was combined with the adrenaline rush of finally seeing what lie inside the boundaries.

She and William had been walking for what seemed like hours without stopping. William had said he didn't want to rest again until they were safely inside the forest. They hadn't eaten all day and Buffy was moving slowly as hunger engulfed her small frame. 

Only a few words had been spoken between them since their 'almost' kiss on the hillside. Buffy could still feel his words; the soft wisp of warmth that caressed her lips when he told her she was beautiful brought a tiny smile to her face. If she never got to experience what it felt like to be in his arms and feel all that he was, knowing that he felt the same for her was enough.

William glanced at Buffy out of the corner of his eye, seeing the tiny smile that seemed to brighten her entire face. He wondered what she were thinking and hoped it were him as she had been on his mind all evening. He had never wanted for anything the way he had wanted to kiss her back on that hill but knew he couldn't overstep his bounds with her, and no matter how much he wanted her, he wouldn't do anything to dishonor her.

He finally sighed heavily, looking back at the forest as they approached. The shadows from the large trees loomed in the distance as the sun had begun to descend. Running a hand over his face, William looked forward to the shelter the forest would provide as his own body felt fatigued from the long hours of walking.

A light rumbling finally caught his attention causing his head to turn from side to side as he searched for the source of the sound. Finally stopping as it seemed to grow louder, William turned, scanning the area.

Buffy saw William stop and she also stopped as the look on his face puzzled her. That's when she heard it, the distant rumble that seemed to grow more loudly the longer they stood. "What is that?" she asked, the sound causing a small fear to creep up her spine.

"Not sure." William said as he looked out over the valley before turning back to the forest.

"Do you think it's coming from the forest?" Buffy asked as she looked back at the trees off in the distance.

"I don't think so." William told her. "I've been closer to the forest than this and I've never heard anything like this before."

Buffy turned as he did, both of them looking across the valley. Looking back the way they had came her eyes widened and her heart slammed against her chest.

"Buffy" William said as he slowly took a few steps backwards. "I want you to run and don't stop till you reach the forest." He said turning to look at her.

Buffy was frozen in her spot as she saw the small figures on horseback making their way towards them. Fear had her paralyzed as she knew Prince Angelus had found them.

"Buffy!" William yelled, grabbing her by the shoulders and turning her to face him. "Did you hear me?"

Buffy blinked her eyes, finally registering that he was speaking to her before nodding her head.

"No matter what happens you don't stop running until you are safely inside the forest boundaries, you understand!?"

"Yes." Buffy said softly, as she felt tears stinging her eyes.

"Good, now let's go!" William said as he grabbed her arm and ran.

Prince Angelus laughed as he saw William and Elizabeth running in the distance. There was no way they would out run him and the thoughts of a fight had his laughter ringing in the ears of his men. "Well men, this is it!" he yelled as he pushed his horse faster. "Let's go get my Queen."

William was practically dragging Buffy towards the forest as the sound of Angelus' men came nearer. Fear was rising in him as he and Buffy ran for the safety of the forest. He knew as much as Angelus wanted Buffy, that he would take as much pleasure in killing him as well.

"Buffy you have to go faster!" William yelled, pulling her along with him.

"I can't!" Buffy yelled back, her breath coming in pants as her body screamed in pain.

"You have to!"

Buffy lifted her dress higher, hearing the fear in his voice as she put every ounce of energy she had into her stride. Her body ached as she ran for her life, knowing that if Angelus caught her, his cruelty would be the death of her.

"Don't stop until you reach the forest!" William said as he finally let go of Buffy's arm.

Buffy picked her legs up higher, widening her stride as the forest grew closer. She could hear William just behind her now and she pushed herself still faster. He muscles ached and tears filled her eyes as she stared into the darkened forest, the sound of the horses coming closer.

William was at a loss as to what to do. Buffy was going to be taken from him and there was nothing he could do about it. Slowing, he let her get ahead of him before he looked behind him to see how close they were. It was a mistake he quickly realized when he tripped and fell.

Buffy heard the grunt of pain William made as he fell and looked back over her shoulder and saw him. She slowed as she looked at him but turned back around as he stood and yelled for her to keep going.

William righted himself, running again as Angelus closed in on him. Buffy had put a small distance between them and he smiled thinking she just may make it. "Don't stop!" he yelled out to her. "Run faster!"

Angelus had laughed when he saw William fall and he motioned for his men to do as they had been instructed as his sights were now on William. Kicking his horse, he yelled as he darted away from the others, William his main goal.

William turned his head, seeing Angelus approach him and he made the decision to do the only thing he knew how to protect Buffy. Stopping, he turned and faced the man coming towards him knowing 'he' was what Angelus would go after first.

Angelus smiled as he saw William stop and slowed his horse as he neared him. Grabbing his sword, he pulled it from it's sheath as a large smile broke out on his face.

William turned looking back at Buffy, hope rising in him as she was very near the forest. He was glad she had listened and kept going before he turned back to face Angelus.

Angelus' smile broadened as he slowed his horse, his men still in pursuit of the Princess as he sprang from his horse and ran towards William. William stood at the ready as Angelus rushed him before he ran, throwing himself at him.

Buffy could hear the horses coming closer and her fear ran rampant. She pushed herself till she thought she would fall from the mere speed of her movements as the forest boundaries were just within her reach.

"Get her!" Buffy heard one of the men yell and she wondered why William hadn't caught up to her yet but to afraid to look and see. He told her 'not' to stop and she would do as he told her to. The dark shadows of the forest engulfed her and she felt a slight reassuring comfort as she knew she was going to make it.

William dodged the blow Angelus threw at him before kicking out and catching him in the leg. He smiled as Angelus yelled in pain and kicked out again, his booted foot connecting with Angelus' chin. 

The splatter of blood that flew from his mouth and the dizzying feelings in his head from the hard kick angered Angelus as he turned and brought his sword up, swiping at William. The grunt William let out and the feel of his blade coming into contact with him was enough to clear his head as he quickly stood. Seeing the large gash and splash of red across William's chest caused a small chuckle to escape him as he once again lunged at him.

Buffy's mind was blank as she ran; the only thought going through her mind was to get to the forest. She no longer heard the men following her or the fight that was going on behind her as her eyes were wide with fear. A small sob escaped her throat as she picked her legs up, jumping the tall shrubbery that lined the forest before she finally made it to her destination. Not stopping, Buffy continued to run, dodging the trees as she ran into the shelter of the darkened forest.

"Don't let her get away!" one of the men yelled as they all stopped outside the forest boundaries, their horses heaving in breaths of air as they stomped the ground.

"I'm not going in there!" another yelled as he feared the forest.

"Angelus will kill us all if we don't capture her."

"The forest will kill us if we enter!"

"That's just a wives tale!"

"Then go in yourself! I'm not stepping foot inside there!"

Turning his head, the man in charge looked back at Angelus, knowing he would soon have ended William's life and he would be ready for the Princess. Sighing heavily, he dismounted and walked to the forest boundaries, the others watching in awe as he pulled his sword and ventured into the darkness.

Buffy had finally stopped running, knowing they wouldn't enter. She turned, looking around and fear once again consumed her as William was no where in sight. "William!" she yelled, hoping he had just veered off in another direction. Listening, she heard the footsteps of someone coming through the trees and she smiled knowing it was William. Running back the way she had came she stopped suddenly when she heard a man yell, the painful screams sending chills up her spine.

"I told you the forest wouldn't allow it!" one of Angelus' men yelled as they heard the frightful screams of their friend. "Only the pure of heart may enter!" he told them before he turned his horse away. "We will all die if we enter that place!"

Glancing back at Angelus, the men wondered what would be worse, death at Angelus' hand or death by what lie in the forest. Knowing either one would be painful, an unspoken agreement was made between them as they all turned, fleeing from certain death and leaving Angelus to his own devises.

Buffy finally ran towards the scream she had heard, thinking William may have been hurt. She saw a clump of clothing up ahead and ran, fear running through her. Slowing as she approached, she realized it wasn't William or anyone else for that matter. All that lay there were a mass of clothing and a sword. Reaching out, Buffy picked up the sword, the handle still warm from where it had been gripped in the previous owner's hand. Kicking at the clothing, her brow furrowed curiously wondering what had happened to the man that should have been in them. 

William fought with everything in him, kicking and punching at Angelus while trying to stay clear from the sword Angelus still swung at him. His chest burnt from the gash Angelus had cut across him and his hatred for this man consumed him as he fought for his life and Buffy's. 

Buffy ran towards the forest boundaries, the heavy sword held in her hand tightly as she searched for William. Seeing out into the valley, she noticed the men that had been following her had vanished just as the man that had come in after her had. Seeing a lone horse, she raised the sword, stepping around a tree and seeing Angelus and William fighting. Desire to run to them coursed through her but she knew any distraction would probably be a mistake William didn't need.

She saw the red stain of blood running across the front of William shirt and a small gasp escaped her throat knowing he was hurt. Her eyes were wide as she watched them fight. Fear and awe consumed her as she watched William protect himself and her against Angelus.

Her eyes were riveted from one to the other as they battled each other, Angelus' sword swinging at William as he dodged the blows. She smiled slightly, seeing the power William held as he fought a man clearly larger than he himself was and still he held his ground.

She jumped as Angelus kicked his leg out, catching William's and sending him crashing to the ground. She watched with wide fearful eyes as Angelus brought his sword up high swinging it down forcefully.

"WILLIAM!!!"

To Be Continued…………

A/N…….VERY long chapter here. I figured I teased you with the Enchanted Forest for long enough so I made sure they at least MADE it there this time.

Now, I know that cliffy was kinda cruel, *eg* BUT, gotta keep you guessing…right?? Heheh. What will happen to William and what happened to the man that entered the Forest after Buffy? Find out all in the next chapter.

For those of you reading my other fics, "Sweet William" is the next on my list. Keep your eyes open for the update.

 Thank You for the lovely reviews, you guys are awesome! Does my heart good to know what you think. Until next time……

~*~Zarrah~*~

http://darkprophecies.net/alwaysforever


	9. Chapter Nine

Temptations of the Heart

Chapter 9

It felt as if time had stood still. No movements could be seen as the world slowly darkened in her eyes. The once green fields covered in a rainbow of colorful wildflowers had turned grey, leaving the scene before her in a blanket of despair. She vaguely heard the painful sounds of screaming echoing in her ears and as she ran she realized it was her own desperate wailings as she ran towards William and his attacker.

Angelus looked up as Buffy's screams reached his ears and he watched as she ran towards them, the smile on his face widening and a small chuckle escaped his throat as he realized capturing Buffy would be easier than killing William would be. The thought was short lived though as his feet were kicked out from under him and he fell hard, hitting the ground flat on his back. He stare up at the darkening sky, blinking and trying to catch the breath that had been knocked from his lungs as anger filled him and as he started to sit up to finish off William, a bright explosion of light lit up the night and darkness over took him as his body once again slumped to the ground. 

Buffy was blinded by her tears, and a sob escaped her throat as she saw William roll over and deliver a hard kick to the side of Angelus' head. The stocky brunette fell to the ground, his body lying motionless as William leaned on one arm before he also fell.

Buffy was out of breath as she finally made it to him. She could barely see as tears clouded her vision and she dropped the heavy sword she had been dragging as she fell to her knees. 

"William." Buffy said frantically, looking down at him and she gasped as she reached out and rolled his body to her. His entire face was covered in blood from the gash in his eyebrow that Angelus had effectively been able to make as he swung the sword down and Buffy thanked the gods for giving him the strength to roll out of the way before the killing blow had being made. 

Reaching out to the hem of her dress, Buffy quickly pulled the ripped material, shredding a large piece of the silk away as William lie motionless on the ground, before wiping the blood from his face. His left eye was pooled with his blood and the cut was still leaking the crimson liquid and running down his face.

"William, can you hear me?" Buffy asked as she tried to wipe the blood away before ripping another piece of the dress apart and bunching the material up over the cut. William winced in pain as the pressure Buffy was applying to the cut stung and Buffy smiled weakly knowing he was at least semi-conscience.

"William, please answer me?" Buffy said, frowning as William lie silently unmoving. Buffy continued to wipe the blood from his face, the cut in his eyebrow slowing its release of blood as the pressure she had been forcing on it was finally began to staunch the bleeding.

Buffy sighed heavily, looking up at the forest before turning to look around. No one else was in sight and the sun had almost set. Her eyes fell on Angelus as he lay unconscious at William's feet and her anger and hatred at him for what he had done to William boiled within her as she glanced over to the sword he had dropped. The thoughts of killing him and freeing both her and William from his torment ran through her mind and she knew she would be able to do it as he lay motionless on the ground.

Turning her body, she reached out slowly, her green eyes large and wide as she reached for the fallen sword. Her breath was coming quickly as the adrenaline rush at what she was about to do had her pulse racing. Grabbing the shiny metal, she pulled it to her, feeling the cold steel in her hand. 

"Buffy"

Buffy jumped as William said her name and she dropped the sword, her body turning quickly as she looked back down at him. "William?" she said, a ghost of a smile turning the corners of her mouth up as she stare down at him. "William can you hear me?" she asked as she reached down, laying her hand on his cheek.

William swallowed hard, his mouth completely dry as his entire body ached. The sharp pain in his face causing him to stiffen as his head throbbed in time with his pulse. He could hear Buffy talking to him, but he was having trouble answering her as he felt the outside world slowly slipping away as his tired body fought for consciousness.

"William please answer me." Buffy almost begged, her tears once again returning as she continued to rub his face.

William opened his mouth, but no words came as pain gripped his body. His eyes fluttered open slightly, barely catching a glimpse of Buffy as she sat beside of him and he slowly raised his arm, bringing his hand up to rest over hers.

Buffy smiled through her tears as William grabbed the hand she had resting on his face and a small sob escaped her throat as he lightly squeezed her hand, her fears slowly lifting as she stare down into his bloody and bruised face.

"Shhh, don't cry luv." William whispered, hearing her quiet sobs as he fought to remain conscience. "You need to go to the forest."

Buffy dried her eyes with her free hand before looking back at the forest. She knew he was right. They couldn't stay out in the middle of the field all night and the thoughts of Angelus waking were nagging at her mind. Looking around, Buffy smiled as she saw Angelus' horse grazing on the grass before she looked back down at William. "I'll be right back." She told him before slowly standing.

Walking towards the horse, Buffy knew she would need him to get William to the forest as there was no way she could carry him. Reaching out she grabbed the reins and gently pulled the horse forward.

"William, can you sit up?" Buffy asked as she once again knelt down beside of him. She waited for an answer, looking down into his face and frowning as he didn't answer her. "William, I need you to wake up." Buffy told him as she shook him lightly trying to stir him awake.

William groaned as Buffy shook him, his body once again aching from the injuries he had taken from Angelus. His eyes fluttered open a few times before he forced them to stay open. He stare up at Buffy and could see the concern on her face as she looked at him before a tiny smile graced her face.

"Hey, do you think you can stay awake for a few minutes longer?" Buffy asked, smiling down at him. "We need to get you up?"

William shook his head as Buffy reached out and grabbed him under his arms and pulled him up. William groaned loudly as a sharp pain shot through his rib cage, making him dizzy as he brought his arm around and holding his ribs.

"You okay?" Buffy asked concerned as William's head fell forward and his eyes clenched shut.

"Yeah, just give me a minute." William gasped out softly as he held his bruised ribs. He took deep breaths, trying to push the pain away and gritted his teeth together, fighting the pain before his foggy brain finally realized his position.

His head was nestled in Buffy's chest, her warm skin almost searing his flesh and he inhaled deeply, taking in what little scent that was still all hers in as he felt her hand slowly running over his head. His pain was forgotten as he shifted his head slightly, tucking it tightly under Buffy's chin and smiling as Buffy's arms wrapped around him tighter. He sat there, enjoying the feel of her against him and the way she was caressing him like he was the most precious thing in the world to her.

Buffy had her eyes closed, her mind a whirlwind of emotions as she held William to her. A part of her wanted to distance herself from him, knowing she was only adding to her own misery but the other part, the part of her that knew that she would never be able to love him the way she wanted to held on to the simple act of comforting him. She knew it wasn't much, but it was all she could give him and it saddened her having to face the reality of her situation again. With a heavy sigh, she finally opened her eyes and lifted her head. "Think you can stand?"

William nodded his head, already missing the feel of her against him as Buffy slowly stood and helped him to his feet. He spared a glance at Angelus, the urge to ram his own sword through him overwhelming as Buffy led him to Angelus' horse. 

After many painful tries and fighting to control the tears that were ready to spill forward as William's battle beaten body raged, Buffy had finally managed to get him seated on the horse. Reaching down, Buffy picked up the sword she had dropped before she grabbed hold of the reins. She turned her head and smiled up at William before she slowly walked towards the forest, leading the horse and its precious cargo into the safety of the darkness that lie ahead.

________________________________________

Buffy was almost in tears as she tried to start a fire unsuccessfully. She had watched William do it many times and she couldn't understand why it wasn't working for her. She glanced over at him, the shadows of the forest barely leaving him visible to her as darkness was quickly engulfing the area.

She had been able to find a large grassy area and after a painful descent from the horse, William had finally fallen into a deep sleep. She knew he needed the rest, so she had made him as comfortable as she could, pillowing his head on the spare clothes she had found in one of the satchels attached to Angelus' horse.

Turning once again, Buffy tried to start the fire. She was tiring quickly as her food deprived body was running on nothing and she didn't want to spend the rest of the evening alone in the dark with nothing to comfort her but the sound of William's breathing.

Her eyes widened suddenly and a huge smile split her face as she smelled the first signs of smoke. A delighted chuckle escaped her throat and she turned her head, ready to squeal out her success to William only to look back at the tiny flame that she had managed to create when she realized he was to far gone to notice.

Gathering up the small twigs from around her, Buffy added them to the flame, delighting in the fire she had created. The small flame grew as she scooted back, adding larger pieces of wood to it until a bright glow illuminated the area and she sighed in relief as she stare into the now raging fire.

Standing, Buffy searched the area, grabbing the scattered rocks she found and surrounded the fire as she had seen William do before she quickly scanned the area for more wood to keep the fire going. As she laid the last bit of firewood down, Buffy let out a long cleansing breath before she turned to Angelus' horse and removed the large satchels that it carried.

Carrying them over to the fire, Buffy sat back down and began going through the contents and she almost cried out as she found a large roll of sweet bread. She quickly broke a piece off before bringing a shaky hand to her mouth and closing her eyes as the first food she had had since waking made it into her mouth.

Buffy began to rummage further into the bag as she enjoyed her small meal, delighted in finding more food and flasks of clean water. She was almost tempted in waking William, knowing he needed to eat as well, but one look at his face had her thinking better of it.

She let her gaze travel over his form and a frown covered her face as she saw the blood that was now drying over various parts of his body. His knuckles were raw and dried blood caked his hands. His shirt was torn and she could see a large gash running across his chest but his face was what terrified her the most. It was still covered in blood, although it was mostly dry now. His lips were swollen as were his eyes and large cuts marred his once perfect pale flesh.

Sitting the satchel to the side, Buffy stood and walked over to him, sitting down on the ground beside of him as she continued to look him over. Large purple bruises covered his face as she held back the tears that were stinging her eyes. Raising her hand, she laid it on his cheek, softly running her fingertips over his skin. An overwhelming rush of emotions surged through her and the tears she had been trying to hold back finally came forward.

Buffy cried, laying her head on William's chest as her fear at what could have happened to him finally hit her. Her protected life had left her unprepared for horrors such as what she had witnessed earlier. Her fathers death at the hands of an unknown assailant would forever haunt her but to stand and witness the brutal attack that almost took William's life had scared her beyond anything she had ever witnessed.

Lifting her head, Buffy wiped her eyes dry and looked down at William. She smiled in spite of her sullen mood at remembering the way he had fought off Angelus' attack with his bare hands and even though Angelus out sized him and was wielding a weapon, William had defeated him.

Leaning forward, Buffy looked into his face before lowering her head and placing a soft chaste kiss on his bruised swollen lips. She lingered there, enjoying the feel of him before she pulled back slightly; smiling as she lightly ran her hand over his cheek. "I love you William." She whispered against his lips. "Always."

________________________________________

William stirred at the feel of warm hands running over his chest before his heavy eyelids began to flutter open. He felt cool air pass over him followed by warm touches of feather soft caresses and as his eyes fell back shut he knew he must be dreaming as the sensations of loving hands slowly passed over him as he was once again taken over by sleep.

Buffy froze and looked up when she saw William's eye flutter open. She let out the breath she held in as his eyes slowly closed again before she once again ran her hand lightly over his flesh. She had already cleaned his hands and bandaged them with the remains of the clothing she had found lying unused by a man that seemed to have vanished into thin air and as she tried to clean the wound on his chest, she was finding the task more difficult than she had first imagined. 

She was glad he was still sleeping as she found herself becoming increasingly flustered the longer she tended to him. Hard lean muscles encased in silvery pale skin danced under her fingertips and she wasn't sure she would be able to finish her task if he were awake.

She had never seen a man in such a state of undress before and that along with the feel of his smooth skin under her fingers had her trying desperately to finish quickly but wanting to prolong the task at the same time. Her eyes roamed over the hard muscles of his abdomen as her hands resumed their task and giving another quick glance up to William's face to make sure he was still asleep, she allowed herself the pleasure of taking in his beauty.

A tiny smile curved her lips as she took in his lean form and she let her imagination run wild for a moment as she wondered what other pleasures lie confined within the expanse of clothing that covered him. A tinge of jealously ran through her knowing she would never be able to experience what it felt like wrapped around him in a lovers embrace and knowing that somewhere there waited a lady who would know the pleasure that she was denied, left a pang in her heart that she knew would forever leave her with a longing for him.  

Shaking her head and reluctantly pushing away the thoughts, Buffy once again resumed her task. Finishing the cut to his chest, she soaked more of the ripped pieces of fabric with water and started cleaning the small cuts and abrasions on William's face, taking great care to not disturb him. He winced slightly in his sleep as she cleaned the area around his eyebrow and she knew the large cut would scar as she had nothing to see that it was properly taken care of.

She smiled sadly knowing that the wound would forever be a reminder to him of what had happened and of 'her' and although deep down a part of her was glad he would always remember her, a part of her wished she could give him more. 

Buffy finished cleaning his wounds and removed the blanket she had found rolled up and strapped to the horse's satchel bags before she covered William with it. Adding more logs to the fire, she sat back down beside of him, staring at the fire as the long emotional day played out in her mind. As her eyes became heavy, she glanced over to William, running her hand softly over his face before lying down beside of him. Staring into the flames as they danced into the night, Buffy sighed lightly before closing her eyes and letting the days events wash over her as sleep finally consumed her.

To Be Continued……..

A/N…..So sorry for the long delay, but I've had a real nasty case of writer's block on this one. It seems to have flowed pretty easily towards the end, so hopefully the next chapter won't be so long away. I do apologize if the chapter leaves much to be desired, but I tried and after 2 weeks of struggling, it's about the best I could do.

~*~ Zarrah~*~

http://www.zarrah.com


	10. Chapter Ten

Temptations of the Heart

Chapter 10

The smell of smoke drifted through the air as birds sang in the early morning light. The sun's rays filtered through the tree top canopy, casting streams of light onto the soft grass below as the world slowly came alive and a new day dawned.

William moved his head, trying unsuccessfully to open his eyes as he did, before he raised his hand to his face. He groaned slightly as pain still racked his body before lowering his arm.

"Buffy."

The only sounds he was able to hear were the birds and the occasional rustling in the bushes as animals scurried around. His face felt like he had slammed into a tree and he wasn't able to open either eye as they were both swollen shut. Leaning to the side, William was able to prop up on one arm, sitting on his elbow for a minute, trying to let the dizzy feelings pass before he turned his head, trying to figure out where Buffy had gone.

Buffy was smiling as she finally saw the thin line of smoke from the fire she had built up ahead as she rode Angelus' horse back to where she had left William. She had left him as the sun had come up, trying to see if there were a water source nearby. As she cleared the trees, her eyes instantly fell to where she had left him and her smile widened as she saw him sitting up.

"Hey, you're awake." She said as she finally came to a stop and slid from the horse.

William's head turned to the right when he heard her voice and he wished he could see her. He could tell by the sound of her voice she was smiling and he wanted nothing more than to see it. "Yeah, barely," He told her.

Buffy's smile disappeared as she finally got a good look at him in the light. His entire face was colored with large purple and red bruises and both of his eyes were swollen shut. She walked slowly towards him, smiling again before sitting on her knees in front of him.

"How do you feel?" She asked, searching his face.

"Like someone beat the hell out of me," he said, offering a smile but realizing it as a mistake when his pain shot through his face.

"Well, it looks like someone did," Buffy said, smiling up at him. "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, did you find something?" William asked as he heard her stand and walk away.

"Actually, Angelus had plenty in his bags," She said, smiling as she grabbed the satchel bags and brought them back over to where William was sitting. "Fresh water as well."

"And you took his horse," William said after hearing the animal stomp and snarl lightly.

"Yes, don't you remember?" Buffy asked, digging into the bag and pulling the roll of sweet bread she had found the night before out.

"Don't remember much other than getting my head beat in."

Buffy smiled slightly as she looked back up. "Well, you gave Angelus a good kick to the head as well, knocked him out cold. I took his horse and brought you and it into the forest."

"What happened to Angelus?"

"I left him lying there," Buffy told him, breaking off a piece of the bread and handing it to him.

William looked down as he felt her hand on his and his head lifted as she handed him the bread, her hand cupped around his for a long minute before she took it away. He smiled slightly, looking back down before raising his arm.

"So, did you start the fire or did the fairies do it?" William asked, taking a small bite from the bread.

Buffy laughed before shaking her head as she reached for the water flask and opened it. "I did it."

"Really?" William asked, surprised. 

"Yes really," Buffy said, grinning "I'm not completely useless you know; I've been watching you." She ducked her head and was glad he couldn't see her as her face burned.

"Have you now?" William asked, smiling, knowing her face was probably three shades of red.

Buffy turned her head, busying herself with the contents of Angelus' things as she waited for the glow to disappear from her face before she turned back to William. "So, I found a pond a little ways up. We can move up there once you're able to."

"Is that where you were?"

"Yes. This place is beautiful," she said, smiling brightly. "I can't wait for you to see it."

"Seen anything unusual yet?"

"Like what?" Buffy asked, handing him the water flask.

"Well, the fairies for one," William said, smiling.

Buffy laughed, watching as he tried to lift the flask before she reached up, helping him hold it. "There are no fairies."

"Says who?"

"Well, have you ever seen one? They're just a tale."

"Just like everything else in the forest."

"Well I haven't seen anything other than just really odd flowers and trees."

"Well then we won't leave until you've seen a fairy then, how's that?" He asked as he held out the flask for her to take.

Buffy giggled, capping the flask before sitting it aside. "Well, we may be here forever if were waiting just to see a fairy."

"I don't have problem with that," William said softly.

Buffy's head shot up at his words and a smile formed on her face as she looked at him. Even with his eyes swollen shut and his face three different colors, she could still tell he had meant what he had said. "Yes, well I'm sure Prince Edward might," she said softly, hating the thought of marrying the prince as soon as she mentioned his name.

"Suppose he would," William told her, eating his last bite of bread. "So, where's this water hole you found?"

"It's just up the trail a ways," Buffy said, placing the remaining bread back into the satchels. "I can't wait for you to see it," she told him, her face almost glowing as she spoke. "It is so beautiful. It's surrounded by flowers, and there's a small waterfall on one end."

"A waterfall?"

"Yeah, kinda strange seeing how most of the ground here is flat."

"Well, nothing's ever really as it seems here, or at least I've heard."

"I guess so," Buffy said, smiling. "We'll move there as soon as you feel up to it."

William shook his head slightly, leaning back on one arm before sighing heavily. He could hear Buffy rustling around in the bags she had taken from Angelus before she stood and walked away.

His head turned to the side, hearing the horse once again walking around and his mind flashed back to Angelus and how long it would be before he tried to capture Buffy again. If one thing he knew, Angelus wouldn't stop until he had her.

________________________________________

Angelus began to stir, the dew from the grass soaking his clothes as the sun shined around him. His eyes opened slowly before he looked around, seeing nothing but wide- open fields before the forest came into view.

Raising up, he instantly grabbed his head as pain shot through his body. He could feel the wet sticky blood that had poured from the open cut just below his hairline before his face twisted in anger.

Sitting up, he searched the field, scowling as his horse and belongings were gone. Returning his gaze back to the forest, a string of curses were shouted before he stood. Reaching into the front of his shirt, Angelus pulled the large medallion that hung around his neck out before holding it between his fingers. Closing his eyes, he began to chant, the metal between his fingers warming before it started to glow. As his chants grew louder, the air around him became charged with electricity, flashes of lightening breaking through the calm of the valley before a loud, piercing whistle broke through the silence around him. As the last word was muttered, lightening shook the ground around him before he was encased in light, a bright glow illuminating his body. "See you real soon…William," He said, looking towards the forest as his body disappeared into the light. 

________________________________________

Ethan smiled as he heard the air crackle around him before he turned; the soft glow of light growing in the center of the room, widening as he stepped back. He looked towards the witch, his pride swelling as his attention was once again drawn to the light that was rapidly growing in the room.

As the lightening began to crackle a figure was slowly seen taking shape before the whistling rang out in the stone-walled room. With a piercing scream, light erupted, causing all present to shield their eyes as Angelus' body slumped to the ground, his agonizing screams dying as the light slowly receded.

"I take it you were unsuccessful in obtaining the Princess?" Ethan said as he took a step towards Angelus, a tiny smile gracing his face.

Angelus turned his head and his entire body felt hot as he slowly opened his eyes, looking up into his father's smiling face. "You would think being a mighty sorcerer, that you could find a way for that to not be so painful."

"Ah, well if you would have completed your task right, then there would have been no need for your pain."

"Still doesn't explain why it hurts so much," Angelus grumbled, sitting up slowly.

"What happened?" Ethan asked as he turned, walking back towards the table the witch was currently at.

"They got away," Angelus told him, finally making it to his feet. "Not sure how really, but my men were nowhere to be found and William, the princess and my horse were gone when I woke."

"When you woke?" Ethan asked, turning to look at his son.

"Yes, when I woke," he said, rolling his eyes slightly before sitting down in the chair by the fire.

"I take it there was a confrontation," Ethan said, giving his son a good look. "I do hope you were able to a least slow them down."

"Oh, I'm sure William isn't up to his usual self this morning," Angelus said, smiling as he stared into the fire.

"Yes well, William being beaten has nothing to do with the Princess," Ethan said, walking around the table. "If they've made it into the forest, our task will be more difficult."

"Well, you are the one with all the knowledge, so find a way."

Angelus turned his head as he heard the small chuckle coming from his father before a smile broke out on his face. "I take it you found one?"

"Indeed I have."

"And?"

"And my dear son, the princess will be ours, or, yours rather," Ethan said with a gleam in his eye. "The Torlothan will secure her for us."

"The Torlothan?" Angelus asked, surprised. "I thought that was a myth."

"Oh, it exists, I can assure you," Ethan told him as he leafed through a stack of old parchments. "Harnessing its power will be the difficult part."

"And how do you suggest we do that?"

"Just leave everything to me." Ethan said, smiling. "Princess Elizabeth will be in our possession before they ever reach Alcala." 

________________________________________

Buffy busied herself with gathering up more firewood and keeping the small fire she had managed to start, burning as William lay on his side. She couldn't tell if he were sleeping or just lying there. She would steal glances at him every so often, a pang of guilt running through her every time she did. He looked worse now than he had the night before and she knew that it was all because of her.

They had talked briefly as he ate but she could tell it hurt him to do so. His entire face was swollen and if she didn't know it was him, she wouldn't have even recognized him. She wondered how long it would be until he was rested and healed enough to continue on their journey. She was sure King Rupert knew of their disappearance by now which meant, that her mother knew as well. 

She hated worrying them and wished there were a way to let them know she was okay. She felt relieved in knowing that they were probably looking for them by now and hoped that once they cleared the forest, they would be rescued and not have to make the rest of the journey on foot.

Walking over to the last of the small logs she had found, Buffy sat down by the fire. Her attention fell back to William and a sad smile covered her face as she looked at him. As much as she wanted the comforts of home, she knew that once she arrived in Alcala, things would be different. No longer would it be appropriate for her to be around William, no matter what they had been through together. He was a servant and she was royalty. He was only there to serve his king.

She knew they had only been missing for a few days and the wedding wasn't to take place for another month. A true smile lit up her face, knowing that at least she would have this time with him, even if it were short lived. Just being able to spend time with him would be worth more than all the riches in the world, for as soon as she reached Alcala, the love she had finally found would be forced away, replaced with a duty to her kingdom, and her king.

To Be Continued…………

A/N….FINALLY…a new chapter!!!! So sorry for the delays and I know I said I was going to start on 'A Glimpse of Heaven', but I so wanted to do this after I re-read it…sorry. I'll try to throw a chapter or two of AGoH in if I feel motivated to do it, but for now, I'm kind of into this one.

I know this chapter is kind of short, but I figured, a little fic was better than no fic, so, I hope you enjoyed and look for a new chapter real soon!!

~*~Zarrah~*~

http://www.zarrah.com


	11. Chapter Eleven

Temptations of the Heart

Chapter 11

King Rupert smiled as Joyce walked into the throne room before he stood to greet her. He could see worry etched across her face and he wished more than anything he had news for her.

"Your majesty," he said, smiling as he took her hand. "I do pray your trip was pleasant."

"As pleasant as it could be," Joyce answered him, forcing a smile onto her face.

"Yes, I suppose it is difficult to not worry in a situation as of this."

Joyce nodded her head, afraid if she spoke, the tears she had been holding back would come forward. She smiled as King Rupert led her towards the door off to the side of the room and she looked back at her children, motioning them to stay. Once inside King Rupert's private office, the tears she had been fighting finally came.

"Please," King Rupert said as he handed her a handkerchief. "Everything is being done to assure the princess' safe return." He told her, trying to ease her fears.

"Yes, I'm sure that it is," she said, trying to calm herself. "I just feel so responsible."

"Responsible?" King Rupert asked, confused. "This tragedy has nothing to do with you, I can assure you that."

Joyce let out a small sad chuckle as she dried her eyes before looking up at the King. "Buffy did not want this," she told him as she turned and walked toward the window. "She only did it to secure our Kingdom."

"Yes, I am aware of that," he told her, walking to stand with her. "And your Kingdom will be protected."

"What if she isn't found?"

"I have fifty men looking for her now, they will find her."

"And Prince Edward…is he also looking for her?" 

Joyce turned her head when she heard King Rupert sigh loudly and, by the look on his face, she could tell that Prince Edward was not with the rescue party. Anger consumed her instantly. King Rupert had told her of his son's defiant behavior and his unwillingness to assume the responsibilities bestowed on him. Why she ever agreed to allow such an immature man to rule her lands had her rethinking the whole idea. Not only had Prince Edward neglected his duty as future ruler, now he was neglecting her daughter, his future bride.

________________________________________

Buffy walked along the small path she had found the day before, the horses' reins held tightly in her hand. It had taken William four tries to get up on the horse and his persistence that they find their way to the pond had Buffy ready to knock him out.

She knew he was hurt, but he was getting very cranky. He had done nothing the night before but complain and hearing him whine over things they had no control over angered her. She knew men were at their worst when they were not feeling like themselves; she had seen her father act worst than a three-year-old when he was ill and figured William was no different. To get him to at least stop complaining over everything that had gone wrong since he first picked her up in Parissa, she had agreed to move to the pond.

"Are we there yet?" William asked, irritated.

"No for the fourth time," Buffy said, looking back over her shoulder. "It isn't much farther."

William sighed heavily, his whole body aching as the horse carried him blindly through the forest. He was beyond irritated. He'd never had to depend on anyone to take care of him and now, he was battered and bruised, temporarily blinded due to the beating he had received from Angelus. The fact that Buffy was having to care for him like he was a child had him biting his tongue to keep from lashing out at her as his anger at the situation ate away at him.

He was there to protect her and now that he couldn't do that, quite frankly, he was scared. No one knew what "really" lied within the confines of the forest. The tales spun by people who claimed to have seen first hand were as skeptical as the creatures they claimed to have seen. No one really knew what was here and the fact that he wasn't able to see it and make sure they were safe had him cursing himself and the whole situation.

Buffy smiled as the path opened up and the light shining off the pond had the whole area covered in a bright glow. She slowed the horse, turning to her left, before stopping him by a tree and securing his reins in place.

"This is it," she said happily as she turned to William and walked over by the horse. "Do you need any help?"

"No," William snapped before turning and sliding from the horse. He stood completely still as his feet hit the ground, the pains shooting through his limbs causing him to become dizzy as he realized he may have been a bit hasty in his dismount.

Buffy raised one eyebrow, regarding him and his apparent pain and she smiled in spite of herself. She knew he was in pain, but he was stubborn and pig headed. The combination of the two only heightened by what she knew had to be a bruised ego as well by his constant clipped remarks.

Smiling, she turned, heading for the water's edge while William continued to stand by the horse. The scene before her was unlike anything she had ever seen. The water was crystal clear and small ripples littered the surface as the sound of the waterfall washed over the area. Tall grass lined most of the surrounding area, with wildflowers as far as the eye could see. 

It was breathtaking in appearance. Trees she had never seen before, full of flowering petals of bright pinks and yellows hanging low, their limbs almost touching the surface of the water and the small flowers that had been nestled within their branches dancing across the surface of the water.

The light shining through the thick canopy of trees illuminated everything; the falling flower petals dancing along in the breeze had her wanting nothing more than to stay here forever.

Sighing lightly she turned, looking back over at William before walking back over to him. Grabbing the satchels, she pulled them, dragging them from the horse before sitting them on the ground, glancing up at William as he stood there before she grabbed the blanket and spread it out on the ground.

"Do you want to sit?" she asked him softly, reaching out and touching his arm.

"I didn't mean to snap at you," William said quietly, turning his head in her direction. "I'm sorry."

Buffy smiled up at him brightly before taking his hand and leading him over to the blanket, helping him sit before sitting along beside of him. "I know you aren't feeling your best it's only natural for you to get cranky."

"No," William said shaking his head. "I should have never done that, no matter how bad I feel."

"Well just as long as it doesn't happen again," Buffy said, grinning. "I'd hate to have to feed you the 'bad' berries." She giggled softly.

"Now you wouldn't do that, now would you?" William asked, smiling slightly.

"It would serve you right for being such a troll," She said, giggling.

"Suppose it would," William said before turning his head towards the pond. "Is that the waterfall I hear?"

"Yes," Buffy said, smiling as she looked over at it. "Wait till you see it, it's so beautiful here," She beamed. "There are flowers growing right in the trees and their petals are floating around and covering everything."

William smiled as he listened to Buffy describe the area to him. He could hear the excitement in her voice and he longed to see her face. He could only image the wide smile covering it. "Well hopefully the swelling will go down soon and you can show me."

Buffy looked back over at him, studying his face before lifting her hand. She ran her fingertips lightly over the puffy bruises, smiling a little as she did. "It doesn't look as bad today as it did yesterday," she told him. "It shouldn't be much longer."

William sighed lightly, relishing in the feel of her warm fingers sweeping across his cheek before they vanished. He heard the rustling of her dress, the air around him moving slightly as she stood and walked away. Sitting back on his elbow, he listened, trying to make out where she had gone and wondering why she had left so quickly without saying anything.

Taking a deep breath, he let it out slowly before laying down, the short journey they had made taking what little strength he had away. As he lay there, listening to the calming sounds of the waterfall as it splashed down into the pond, he let his mind drift, images of Buffy and her smile following him into sleep.

________________________________________

Angelus paced the stone floors, listening as his father and the witch made plans to harness the power of the Torlothan. He knew the plan would work; it was foil proof, the only problem being getting the creature to bend under their power.

"The creature will fight," the witch said, looking at Ethan as he studied the maps that showed the way to the land the Torlothan inhabited. "Protection spells must be in place or your very lives will be at stake."

"I know this," Ethan said, never looking up. "I can handle the protection spells. Are you sure the creature can be controlled?"

"Yes, I have seen it done."

"And there were no mistakes?" Ethan asked, finally looking up at her.

"No sire," the witch said, smiling. "The creature is pure, yet deadly. Harnessing its power is obtained through the eye."

"The eye?" Angelus asked, finally stopping and looking at the two. "Surely you don't mean the Eye of Frathous," he said, chuckling slightly.

"Yes my boy, that's exactly what she means," Ethan said, glancing over at his son.

Angelus chuckled, looking between the two before his laughter echoed throughout the room. "You must be insane," he told them. "Controlling the Torlothan is a feat in its self; how are you ever going to get your hands on the eye?"

Ethan smiled, shaking his head as he looked at his son. "Have I ever failed at any attempt to obtain what I wanted?"

Angelus studied his father, knowing he had always reined victorious in anything he set out to do, but obtaining the Eye of Frathous, was a feat even the gods themselves would be crazy to try.

"Don't you worry Angelus," Ethan said, moving around the table and walking to his son. "Everything will go according to plan. Before the new moon, the princess will be yours, and her kingdom, will be ours."

________________________________________

"Have you seen the size of this place?" Dawn asked, wide-eyed as she walked along the halls with Willow and Cordelia. "I thought our Castle was big but this place is enormous."

"Well the kingdom of Alcala is much larger than Parissa," Willow told her young sister, "It's only natural than its ruler would be housed in such a place."

"I can't believe Buffy is going to inherit this," Dawn said happily. "I wonder where they'll live."

"From my understanding, she and Edward will live in Parissa," Cordelia finally spoke up. "Not that I'm going to enjoy taking orders from her," she said snobbishly.

"You're just jealous," Dawn said laughing. 

"Of what?" Cordelia asked loudly. "That she has to marry some ogre, whom she has never seen, and fornicate with him JUST to be Queen! Please, I pity her if anything."

"My brother isn't an ogre," Tara said shyly from the doorway of the library.

All three girls stopped, looking over at the sandy haired girl who stood in the doorway with her head tucked into her chest.

"I'm sorry," Willow said to her. "We meant no disrespect." Willow glared at Cordelia before turning her attention back to the girl before them. "You must be Tara," Willow asked, taking a step towards her.

"Yes," Tara answered, finally looking up. "My father said you would be coming."

"Yes well, Mother is quite upset at what has happened," Willow told her, smiling at the shy girl before them before she ducked her head again at their constant gazes.

"I would imagine so." Tara said, smiling sadly at the trio. "My mother, before she took ill, worried over everything. Every time Edward would go off on one of his hunts, she would fret the entire time until he returned."

"I think that's what mothers do best," Dawn said, smiling. "Mother is always worrying over something."

"As she should," Tara said, finally looking up. "Ruling a kingdom the size of Parissa without a king is a very difficult task. I overheard father and Edward discussing it."

"At least you are halfway in the know," Cordelia said. "We never find out anything unless it is beneficial to us."

"Well, they do not know I heard," Tara said, grinning. "It was kind of hard not to hear, not with the way father was yelling."

"Yelling?" Willow asked curiously.

"Yes, Edward can be, how should I put this," Tara said, smiling. "Very self-absorbed."

"Oh great," Cordelia said, rolling her eyes. "We get princess, 'why me' and prince 'not me' together and Parissa will be in a depression before the year is complete."

"Cordelia," Willow said in a warning tone. "You have no right to judge the actions of anyone. The responsibilities placed on the heir are great. You will never know what that may be like until you are standing in that place."

"Whatever," Cordelia said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Sorry," Willow said, looking back at Tara. "I'm sure everything will work out fine."

"I hope you are right," Tara said sadly.

_______________________________________

Buffy let out a very un-lady like growl as she once again had trouble starting a fire. The light was almost gone and the fact that William was awake and listening only made her nervous.

"Problems there pet?" William asked, smiling as he listened to Buffy slap the ground several times before mumbling something under her breath.

"I've got it," Buffy replied, glancing over at him before turning back to her task. She hated this more than anything. She had been so pleased the first time she had started the fire that she had wanted to wake him just so he could see, but now that he was awake, she was silently wishing he was sleeping again.

William leaned back, supporting his weight on his hands as he continued to listen to Buffy struggle with the fire. He could sense the approaching night as the crickets and tree lizards sang out its arrival. 

The sounds inside the forest were nothing like they had been in the forest on the outskirts of Parissa. It was peaceful here, the gently sway of tree branches rustling their leaves along with the constant rippling of the waterfall were almost melodic. He hadn't even seen the wonders that Buffy had so eagerly told him about, but just as her, he could stay here forever.

"Aha!" Buffy squealed, causing William to sit straight up. 

"What's wrong?" William asked worriedly.

"It's burning," Buffy said, giggling as she place a few twigs around the small flame.

William sighed heavily, shaking his head before trying to relax. "You scared me half to death, don't do that again," he said, scowling best he could.

Buffy glanced over at him, a wide smile on her face before turning back to the fire. "Yes, your majesty," she mocked, giggling slightly.

"What did you call me?" William asked, sitting up straight.

Buffy turned her head, her smile vanishing at the look on his face. "I was just teasing, lighten up."

William sat there, listening to the slow crackle the fire was now producing before settling back on his hands. He sighed heavily, looking up towards the sky while his mind went into what seems like ten different directions at once.

Buffy finally got the fire going steadily before she stood and approached William, sitting down beside of him on the blanket. She studied his face, seeing the intense look of concentration crease small lines in his forehead before she reached out and placed her hand on his.

"Is everything okay?" She asked him quietly. "You seem, preoccupied today."

William lowered his head, looking down where their hands were joined before raising his head. "I'm fine luv, just a little on edge. Not being able to see what's going on is a little frustrating."

"Oh," Buffy said, relieved at his answer. "The swelling will go down soon," she told him, smiling. "You'll be able to see what's happening soon enough."

"I know."

Buffy looked down, her smile widening as she felt William's thumb slide over the side of her hand. An internal battle waged within her the instant he did it and before she had time to think about the implications, she linked her fingers in his.

Her eyes closed briefly as she felt him tighten his hold, pulling her fingers deeper into his palm before he lifted her hand. He placed a small kiss on her knuckles before cupping his free hand over hers. She looked up at him, wondering what was happening before she let go of all the what ifs and just enjoyed the small gesture. As the last flickering of the sun nestled its way behind the tress, Buffy sighed contently, looking over at William as he held her hand to his chest. If this was as close as the two would ever be, it was enough for her.

To Be Continued………………

A/N….Is Buffy going to 'finally' give in to her feelings and forget about Edward for the time being? And what 'exactly' are Ethan and Angelus up to? 

I'm so glad you guys are still around. I thought maybe I had lost you with the long delay. Thank you so much for the reviews; does my heart good to know that someone is still reading. Another chapter is already in the works, so keep your eyes open.

Zarrah

http://www.zarrah.com


	12. Chapter Twelve

Temptations of the Heart

Chapter 12

William rolled to his side, the early morning sun shining down on him, warming his body and for the first time in days. The only aches and pains he felt were the usual stiff limbs associated with sleeping on the ground.

He groggily opened his eyes, the bright light from the sun causing him to shut them quickly as the first light he had seen in days caused stars to shoot behind his closed eyelids. Raising his hand, he shielded his eyes, opening them slowly before a huge smile lit up his face. Four long agonizing days of seeing nothing but black were finally over. 

William sat up slowly, blinking quickly as his eyes began to water in the bright light before his vision started to clear. He turned his head away from the sun, taking in his surroundings and his smile widened when he saw the area Buffy had settled them in. It was every bit as beautiful as she had described. Flower petals littered the ground and the small pink and yellow flower petals were floating in the breeze as their fragrant scent drifted through the air.

Turning his head, he shielded his eyes as he looked at the pond. His eyes widened and his smile grew when he finally saw her.

Buffy was standing in the pond, her dress pulled up over her knees as she waded in the cool water. The sun was shining brightly, casting a bright glow as it reflected off the water. She inhaled deeply, the smell of the flowers filling her as her eyes closed and she took a few steps deeper into the pond.

The pond floor was covered in grass and it was slightly squishy under her feet. The soaked grass gave slightly, causing her feet to sink in a few places and she had to fight to keep her balance.

Raising her dress higher, she ventured in further as she looked towards the waterfall. The sight always seemed to steal her breath and she smiled as she saw the flower petals swirling in the air as the outpour of water disturbed the airflow near the waterfall.

"Having fun?" William asked, smiling as he stopped near the water's edge.

Buffy screamed, turning quickly as his voice startled her and as she finally saw him, the slick grass under her feet gave and she was down before she could regain her footing.

William's eyes widened as she went down and he ran in after her, his booted feet sticking in the soggy bottom as he reached for her. The slick grass under his feet offered no footing and as Buffy's head finally re-surfaced, she barely caught a glimpse of William before he followed her into the water, face first.

Buffy was laughing hysterically as William finally resurfaced. She was still sitting in the water and her face was lit up as she stared at him. "That had to be the funniest thing I've ever seen," she said, watching as William wiped the water from his face.

"Wasn't so bleedin' funny from this end," he said, scowling slightly as he looked over at her.

"Serves you right for sneaking up on me," Buffy said, giggling.

William finally smiled, shaking his head before splashing water in her direction. "I didn't sneak up on you," he told her standing before taking a few steps towards her. "'s not my fault you weren't aware of your surroundings," he said, reaching down and grabbing her arm, helping her to her feet.

"I was very aware of my surroundings," Buffy said as she finally got her feet back under her. "I just didn't expect you to come walking in behind me is all."

"Well if you had been paying attention, you would have heard me."

Buffy smiled as she stared up at him, his normally curly hair hanging limply on his head, long curls falling over his forehead and he had an almost boyish appearance to him. His bruises had all but vanished, barely visible except when standing close to him and the cut in his eyebrow was healing as well. Her eyes widened slightly as she realized his eyes were open. "You can see!" She squealed, her smile causing her eyes to twinkle. William smiled at her enthusiastic statement.

"That I can," he said, laughing slightly as he looked down at her.

"See, I told you it wouldn't take long," Buffy said, laughing with him. "So does this mean, no more grumpy William?"

"Depends," William said, taking a step away from her and looking around the pond.

"On what?" Buffy asked him.

"On how bad you irritate me," he said grinning, turning back around to look at her.

"Is that so?" Buffy asked, laughing loudly as he turned towards her, his shocked face causing her giggles to erupt as she splashed water into his face. He just stood there, his eyes closed as the water ran down his face. She saw his jaw tighten before he opened one eye, his hand rising to wipe the water from his face before he smiled. 

"You do know you're going to pay for that, right?" He asked, reaching down and cupping his hands together.

Buffy squealed, turning her head as they yelled and splashed each other, each falling back into the water as their water fight escalated. 

________________________________________

Angelus stalked down the steps past the dungeons to where he knew his father was waiting. He could hear the witche's shrill cackle as she laughed and he felt repulsed just hearing it. Making his way into the room, he spotted his father and the witch as they both hovered over a boiling cauldron near the fire.

"Breakfast?" Angelus asked, smiling as he approached them.

"Your attempts at humor are sorely lacking," Ethan said, turning his head and looking at his son.

"Must be genetic," Angelus said, grinning. "What do you have cooking there?"

"An enlightening spell," the witch declared. "It shall aid in finding your princess."

"How so?" Angelus asked, peering into the foul-smelling concoction brewing in the pot.

"It will allow us to see where she is," Ethan said, staring back into the pot.

All three watched as the smoke bubbling over the surface began to clear, trees clearly coming into view before a purple haze seemed to envelope the scene and block out the picture.

"What happened?" Angelus asked, looking at the witch.

"They are inside the forest," the witch said, taking a step away from the pot and looking at both men. "No magic can penetrate that realm."

"So, we can't actually see if they are there then?" Angelus asked.

"Oh, they are there," the witch stated, walking back towards the table. "The magic of the forest is blocking them," her harsh raspy voice echoed in the room. "Once they clear the forest, we will be able to see them."

"So, what now?" Angelus asked, walking to the large chair by the fire and sitting down with a heavy sigh.

"We get the eye and concentrate on controlling the Trolothan," Ethan told him, joining the witch.

"I'm still not to sure about acquiring the eye," Angelus said, his fear at what lay in the mountain of Meralot causing him much distress.

"You need not go," Ethan said, turning to look at his son. "The witch and I can do this without your involvement."

Angelus shook his head, hoping his joy in not having to help in the scheme to acquire the princess didn't show on his face. He was all for having her as his bride, but the drastic measure his father seemed to enjoy taking had always seemed a little on the obsessive side to him. "Well, I think I'll go into the village," Angelus said, standing. "Chant if you need anything," he told them smiling before turning and leaving the room.

"Your son is not as brave as he appears," the witch said, smiling knowingly.

"Angelus does not appreciate the magic as I do," Ethan told her. "He still believes it is all smoke and talk. He will see soon enough."

"And then?"

"And then, he will embrace the dark arts as I have," Ethan said, smiling.

_______________________________________

Buffy was laughing hard as she finally started yelling: "stop". She could barely breathe; having swallowed what she assumed was as much water as she threw. 

"You promise to be a good girl?" William asked, grinning.

"Maybe," Buffy replied, grinning big as she turned to look at him.

"Alright then," William said, swimming towards the shore and standing.

Buffy was smiling as she kicked her legs slowly, keeping herself afloat as she watched William stand. She giggled as he reached down, pulling the long boot from his foot and watching as he turned it over, pouring the water from it before tossing it to the bank.

As her gaze traveled over him, she realized the white shirt he was wearing hid nothing as the now wet material clung to his body. She could see every muscle she had just days before secretly admired, and, as his hands reached for the bottom of his shirt, her eyes widened when he grabbed the material and pulled the shirt up over his head.

She spun around quickly, turning her back to him as her breathing increased. "What are you doing?" she asked loudly.

William turned his head to her, his wet shirt now in his hands. He smiled at her bobbing head before walking to a nearby tree branch that hung over the pond and throwing his shirt across it. "I'm getting out of these wet clothes so they can dry," he told her. "Can't walk around dripping all day."

"But….but you…," Buffy stuttered, scared to turn around.

"You might want to get out of that dress as well," William said, ignoring her babbling. "It will take that thing hours to dry as it is."

Buffy closed her eyes. She could feel her face heat up and knew it had to be as red as the night sky when the sun settled low in the horizon. "You must be insane," she told him, laughing nervously.

William looked back over at her, realizing finally that she had turned away from him and he looked down at himself. A smile lit up his face and as his gaze finally lifted, his smile widened. "What's the matter princess?" he asked, grabbing the waistband of his pants, yanking the material down over his hips. "I'm sure you've been naked in the presence of another before," he told her, throwing his pants over the limb before diving back into the water. "Does your lady in waiting not bathe you?"

"Yes," Buffy said softly, her head turning in the opposite direction as she saw him out of the corner of her eye. "But she is…."

"Female?' William asked, grinning. "I promise not to look."

"You are a pig!" Buffy said, her head snapping in his direction. "How dare you even suggest such a thing? I cannot be naked in here with you!"

William laughed, shaking his head before turning and swimming towards the waterfall. "Suit yourself," he said, turning his head to look back at her.

Buffy stared after him, watching as he completely disappeared under the water. Her mind was a swirl of conflicting emotions and the already quickening heart rate she experienced at seeing him remove his shirt, only seemed to accelerate as she realized he was "completely naked"! 

Seeing him resurface in front of the waterfall, her eyes traveled over his form as the water spray from the waterfall hit the pond. The light from the sun seemed to glisten over his body, each tiny drop of water highlighted as it traveled down his back.

Looking around, she swallowed hard, debating what to do. She agreed with the thoughts of it taking hours for her dress to dry, but to actually allow herself to be naked in the presence of another, a man, more importantly William, how could she?

Looking down, Buffy realized that the once crystal clear water was now clouded as they had disturbed the bottom. She could no longer see anything in the pond but small grass particles floating around mixed with a brown tint of dirt as it floated throughout the pond.

Biting on her bottom lip, she glanced back over towards William before taking a deep breath as he turned to her.

"Well, are you just going to float in that same spot all day?" he asked, smiling as he looked at her.

Buffy stared at him for a minute before looking down again. Raising her head she saw him slowly swimming towards her before she looked towards the shore. "You'll promise not to look?" She asked quietly, glancing back over at her.

"I promise not to look," William said, hoping he wasn't lying. 

Buffy stared at him for a long minute, chewing softly on her lip before finally nodding her head. "Turn around," she said, waiting for him to do so before she swam towards the shore until her feet hit the bottom. Standing, she reached behind her, finding the long row of buttons that traveled down her back before she began unfastening them.

William swan back towards the waterfall, silently asking himself "what he was doing?" There was no way he would be able to control the reaction his body was already having at the thoughts of her being completely naked and he was glad the water was clouded. Sighing heavily, he had to force himself not to turn around and look at her as she quietly undressed.

Taking a few deep breaths, he managed to calm himself and as he opened his eyes back up, he barely heard Buffy's voice over the rush of water of the waterfall. Turning his head slightly, he saw her out of the corner of his eye and, seeing that she was still dressed, he turned completely.

Buffy looked at him, her embarrassment over the situation only increasing as he started towards her. "I can't reach all the buttons," she said softly, her eyes looking at anything but him.

"Do you want some help?" William asked, stopping halfway to her.

Buffy looked back over at him, swallowing hard before finally nodding her head. As he started towards her, she turned her back to him and tried to get control of her breathing as she heard him approach.

William swam towards her, his own breathing increasing as he stopped behind her. Standing, he took a deep breath, letting it out slowly before raising his hand and moving her hair over her shoulder before reaching down.

Buffy's eyes closed as she felt him start unfastening the buttons. His fingers softly slid down the material of her dress before her breath caught when he touched her skin. Her mouth opened slightly, her chest rising and falling quickly as William unfastened the buttons and she stood completely still as his fingers once again brushed over her flesh.

William was having as much trouble controlling is own breathing as she was when he saw the golden skin slowly exposing itself to him as he unbuttoned the dress. He couldn't stop himself from lightly brushing his fingers over it and he could see Buffy shiver every time he did.

As the last button was finally unfastened, the dress seemed to pull away from her, her whole back now exposed to him and he took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. He unconsciously reached up, brushing the expanse of her back with the backs of his fingers and he heard her sharp intake of breath before she shivered again.

What seemed like a thousand emotions swamped his brain as her warm skin played under his fingertips before he finally cleared his throat and took a step away from her. "All finished," he said quietly, turning and quickly swimming away from her.

Buffy turned her head, seeing him swimming back towards the waterfall before she reached up and pulled the dress from her shoulders. She kept her eyes on him, making sure he didn't turn around before pushing the wet material down her body and stepping out of it. Turning quickly, she draped the dress over the same limb William's clothes were hanging across before quickly ducking back down into the water.

William heard the splash of water Buffy made as she lowered herself into the water and as much as he wanted to turn around, he kept his gaze locked on the waterfall. He really hadn't thought that being that close to her as she undressed would have affected him as much as it had and he cursed himself for even suggesting she undress. 

The fact that she was now, completely naked and swimming only yards behind him had him trying desperately to control his body's reaction to the fact. As he heard her coming towards him, he slowly turned his head in her direction, waiting for her to signal that it was okay for him to look. Seeing her out of the corner of his eye, he inhaled deeply. Her bare shoulders just barely exposed over the surface of the water and as he saw her smile at him, he finally turned.

To Be Continued………………..

A/N….Did things just take a turn or what??? Stay tuned to find out what happens next!! 

~*~Zarrah~*~

http://www.zarrah.com


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Temptations of the Heart

Chapter 13

"You are both seriously insane, you know this, right?" Angelus asked as he watched his father and the witch gather up the components for the spells they would use to secure the Eye of Frathous.

"Your point has been taken Angelus," Ethan said, smiling at his son's anxiety. "All will be well."

"And if it isn't?"

"Then you will have to rule without my guidance," Ethan told him. "Now stop worrying so much. By this evening, the princess will be practically in our hands."

Angelus stood by the fire, watching with dread in his heart as his father finished picking his potions. He wasn't especially close to Ethan, but he did like having him around. The more Ethan did, the more time he had for other things.

"We shall be back," Ethan said, stepping around the table and smiling.

"The wait will drive me insane," Angelus said, grinning.

"You're welcome to come along," Ethan said, returning the smile. 

"That's quite alright. I think I'll wait until you return to see if you actually pull this off."

"No need to wait," the witch said, her rotting teeth causing her crooked smile to look more devious than it was. "If we succeed, you will know."

"I will?"

"Oh, indeed you will," Ethan said, reaching into his shirt and grabbing the medallion that hung around his neck. "The heavens will bleed and chaos will reign." The smile on his face was filled with pure evil, and Angelus was glad the old man was on his side.

"Well, be off then," Angelus said, trying to act as calm as he could as he sat down in the chair by the fire. He watched as Ethan and the witch started chanting, the spell to transport them to the Mountain of Meralot causing a bright light to encase them before the electricity in the air began to crackle. He turned his head, the bright flashed of light almost blinding as he heard the last word uttered before the light seemed to expand and a loud burst of energy rippled through the room.

As the air stilled and all noise stopped, Angelus turned his head, looking at the spot his father and the witch had just been standing. Smiling, he stood; shaking his head before turning and exiting the room, his mind once again filling with images of the princess and what fun he would have once she was finally his.

________________________________________

"And you don't think that is childish?" Buffy asked, smiling as she looked at William across the pond from her.

"No, do you?"

"Yes," she stated. "If Prince Edward is such a juvenile, I may have to rethink this whole arrangement."

"Now don't be too hasty, princess," William said, laughing softly. "Boys will be boys you know."

"Yes, and one who is at his age shouldn't be acting in such a manner."

William just smiled at her, rolling his eyes slightly before looking out across the pond. The situation wasn't nearly as distressing as he first thought, not after retreating to the other side of the pond that is. 

Being anywhere close to Buffy had caused thoughts that shouldn't be running through his mind to play havoc on his body as it responded to them and distancing himself from her seemed to work, or it did until he thought about her again.

He sighed heavily, glancing back over at Buffy before he looked away quickly, staring up at the sun and silently praying for its heat to dry his clothes faster. He was almost tempted to put the wet clothes back on, just to save himself from the torment of being so close to her in their present state.

"Hello, you still with me?" Buffy asked, smiling as she stared at the far-off look on William's face.

"What was that?" William asked, turning his head toward her when he realized she was talking to him.

Buffy giggled slightly, wondering what he was thinking before he shifted in the water and his chest came into view. She immediately looked over at the waterfall, wondering if her face was as flushed as it felt before she cleared her throat. "I asked where the water goes," she said, sparing a look at him before turning away again.

"What do you mean, where does it go?"

"Well, there is water coming into the pond, but there is no outlet," Buffy said, looking around the pond. "All this water has to be going somewhere."

William looked around, the thought of where the water flowing into the pond went had never dawned on him. "Good question," he said quietly. "Seems almost impossible, doesn't it?"

"Yes."

William studied the area, looking toward the waterfall before surveying the outline of the pond. "Maybe an underground stream is catching the excess," he said, almost to himself before looking at Buffy. "It's possible for the outlet to be beneath the surface somewhere."

Buffy thought about it before nodding her head and accepting the answer. "I suppose you're right," She said, before silence settled between them again.

The times of silence were almost as uncomfortable as when they did find things to talk about. The mere fact that they were both completely naked had them both stealing glances at the other every so often and Buffy silently prayed for her dress to dry quickly.

She still didn't know what had possessed her to get into the pond. Her rational side kept screaming that it was wrong, that she should know better, but the curious side of her was flashing images in her mind of William that she had never had of any other man and the thoughts alone caused her face to burn as she blushed.

The distant rumbles of thunder could be heard and Buffy looked toward the sky, seeing the bright blue and white puffy clouds looking down on her. She almost wished for a distraction as the minutes passed along, causing the silence to become even more unbearable. Sighing heavily, she stole a quick glance at William, a tiny smile playing on her face when she caught him looking at her again before they both looked off to opposite directions.

________________________________________

Ethan and the witch walked silently into the cave, the loud roar of thunder echoing off the walls of the cave. The witch was chanting a protection spell that would assure their safety as Ethan led them deeper into the cavern.

The beast that was said to inhabit the cave was their greatest concern. It protected the Eye of Frathous and it was said to be of massive size and possessed great strength. No one had actually ever seen it and lived to tell of it, but ancient recordings of the eye described the keeper of the eye as a beast unlike man had ever seen.

Ethan stopped, studying his surroundings as a faint noise was heard up ahead. He would be lying if he said he wasn't fearful for he had no clue as to what awaited them. Glancing at the witch, he waited for her signal to proceed; assuring him the protection spell would indeed keep them safe.

As light was finally seen in the cavern just ahead of them, the two made their way deeper into the cave. A flickering of shadows played along the stone walls, casting eerie shapes of something moving up ahead. The deep growling and constant sounds of stomping had the noise echoing off the walls as the ground beneath their feet started to move.

"Whatever is there, knows we are here," Ethan said, his voice low pitched and shaking.

"The creature will be fearless," the witch commented as she stopped her chanting to look at Ethan. "Remember the plan as you will not fail."

Ethan gave her a nod of his head before taking another step closer. As the entrance of large cavern began to open, his eyes widened at what he saw.

The room was massive in size, the ceiling seeming to climb as far as the eye could see. Gold lined the walls, the light it produced almost blinding as Ethan and the witch finally emerged from the black tunnel that had led them.

Statues of men, cast in pure gold, lined each of the four walls and riches unlike anything either had seen before lay in vast piles along the floor. Rubies, diamonds and sapphires glistened amongst the bright yellow glow of the gold, their reflection projecting a rainbow of colors across the walls.

"The treasure exists," Ethan said quietly, taking in the beauty before him before a smile lit up his face. 

"Remember your goal, sire," the witch said, eyeing the room. "The treasure is only a way to lure you from what you came for."

Ethan took a small step forward, reaching down toward a large ruby that sat amongst the gold coins and jewels along the floor before the witch reached out and grabbed his hand. "You mustn't touch anything," she told him. "It is only by your greed that you will fail."

Ethan stood, looking at her before taking a deep breath and trying to focus on their plan. Giving her a small smile, he turned, looking back over the cavern before his eyes fell on a large statue on the far wall. 

His smile widened, his eyes glistening in the bright glow of the room before a small chuckle escaped him. "The Eye of Frathous," he whispered, seeing the large amber colored stone shining brightly from its position on the statue.

The statue of the man-beast stood at the farthest end of the cavern. The familiar facial features of a man stare back at them as they slowly approached it. The stone sat securely on the face of the statue, directly in-between where the creature's eyes should have been.

The torso of the statue resembled that of a man but from waist down, the body looked as that of a great stallion. Large-muscled legs in pure gold held the statue up and its size was slightly bigger than that of a real man or horse.

Walking slowly, Ethan and the witch approached, their eyes fixed on the stone.

"Remember, the creature will attack as soon as the stone is free," the witch said, her eyes scanning the cavern. "It knows we are here."

"Yes, I am aware of that," Ethan said, looking over his shoulder at her. Taking a small dagger from the sheath on his hip, Ethan approached the statue cautiously. Whatever beast had been making the floors shake earlier had settled down, leaving the room void of any noise other than the loud crack of thunder outside as a result of them disturbing the mountain.

A tiny small crossed Ethan's face as he reached up, placing the tip of his dagger along side of the stone before he took a deep breath and started working the stone out. As he felt it start to give, the air in the cavern began getting hot.

"It has started," the witch said, as she started to chant her protection spells.

Ethan worked quickly, cutting along the edges of the stone, trying to pry it loose from the statue. He could hear the mass of coins and jewels along the floor begin to shift, the large piles shifting and spreading out as whatever was protecting the cavern began to stir.

The witch's eyes scanned the room as her chanting became louder. The roar of thunder and lighting outside the cavern also became louder as she looked back over at Ethan. "Quickly, the beast is rising," she said, her urgency coming forth as her voice began to crack.

Ethan dug the tip of his dagger behind the stone, twisting and pulling on the stone. Glancing over his shoulder as he heard a loud hissing noise, his eyes widened as he saw the shadows on the wall enlarge just as he felt the stone give way. Turning back to the statue, he grabbed the stone, pulling it from the statue and shoving it in his pocket as the creature finally emerged, showing itself.

To Be Continued……..

A/N….I know, I didn't resolve anything, but real life issues have really been a pain as of late and now it seems as if I've come down with some sort of Flu bug. I do apologize for the lack of updates and the short chapter, but I hope you will understand and not flame me to bad. 

~*~Zarrah~*~

http://www.zarrah.com

http://www.recklesspassions.com


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Temptations of the Heart

Chapter 14

Buffy jumped as a bolt of lighting streaked across the sky, the distant rumbles left in its wake filling the air with thunderous booms that seemed to shake the earth. She turned, looking toward William as he looked up at the sky. "Storm?" she asked, the blue sky above them not giving any indication of one.

"Sounds like, but the sky is still blue," William said as he moved from his position and swam toward the center of the pond to get a clear view of the sky.

Buffy watched him before also looking up at the sky. She could still hear the faint rumbling of thunder and ventured away from the rocks she had been sitting on and swam toward the center of the pond where William was headed.

The longer he looked, the louder the thunder became. The sky was blue, but the rumbles seemed to vibrate in his chest as he looked out across the sky. A bright streak of lightening caught his attention as it flashed off to his left and he turned his head toward the mountains, his eyes widening slightly as he saw the dark black clouds billowing up and surrounding the mountain before it seemed to spread.

"What is that?" Buffy asked as she also saw the black clouds.

"Not sure," William replied. "Doesn't look like any storm clouds I've seen before."

"Me either," Buffy said, jumping slightly as another crack of thunder rumbled and lightening crackled as it lit up the sky around the clouds.

Ethan's eyes widened as the creature stood to its full height. Eight feet of towering muscle hovered above them and even though the creature's size was menacing, Ethan's fear came from the long hissing tongue that kept slithering from the creature's snake-like form.

It stood upright like a man, two strong legs holding up the massive beast as it slowly approached them. The end of its tail was unseen as it wound up around the many piles of jewels around the floor and the hissing sound the creature was making seemed to echo off the walls. Two small red eyes stared at the duo and the witch began to chant her protection spells again as the scaled creature came closer.

"Ssss-sacrilege," the creature hissed as it came forward, its tail finally whipping the piles of jewels across the room, sending rubies and diamonds scattering across the stone floor. "Death you ssss-seek."

"Ethan, your spell!" The witch yelled as Ethan stood almost mesmerized by the creature approaching them.

Ethan was caught in the creature's eyes. The small red orbs were holding him in place and paralyzing him where he stood. A genuine fear crept up his spine as the creature came closer before a hard slap from the witch broke the spell he seemed to be under.

"Do not look at it!" The witch yelled before resuming her chants.

Ethan shook his head, quickly reaching into his bag for the potion he had mixed before pulling it from the bag and looking back up at the creature. It was slow moving but the long red tongue darting out of its snake-like head whipped through the air and Ethan and the witch both took a step back as it struck out at them.

Uncapping the bottle, Ethan threw the potion toward the beast and a shrill scream pierced their ears as the creature cried out in pain. Its body began to smoke as Ethan began chanting his own spell.

Buffy's eyes widened as the black clouds surrounding the mountains started to spread at a rapid rate. Red flashes mingled in the black mass of swirling clouds as it started to spread across the sky. The wind picked up and the trees lining the pond swayed as their limbs whipped in the increasing breeze.

The rumbles were constant as the lightening streaked across the sky. The once blue sky began to darken as the clouds seemed to spread, effectively blacking out the suns light.

"Come on!" William yelled, looking back at Buffy before he started swimming toward the shore.

Buffy's heart was racing as the light began to fade. The once serene Enchanted Forest was now slowly being engulfed by darkness and the scraping of the tree branches as they whipped in the wind made the darkness even more frightening.

William grabbed Buffy's still damp dress, pulling it from the tree branch and shoving it at her as she came closer to the shore before grabbing his own clothes. He looked back up at the darkening sky as he quickly slipped his shirt over his head as the clouds had almost consumed any visible daylight left. The black clouds were mingled with red streaks and the sky looked as if it were bleeding as he turned and rushed out of the water.

Buffy was too frightened to even notice William's bare form as she quickly slipped the dress over her head and started pulling it down before walking out of the water. Her rapidly beating heart seemed to drown out everything around her as the sights and sounds around her seemed to consume her and terrify her more than anything ever before.

She barely even heard William call her name before she felt his hands on her back, quickly doing the buttons of her dress before he grabbed her arm and pulled her toward the trees.

The darkness engulfed them as the sky opened up, a hard, pounding rain drenching them as the shelter of the thick trees offered little cover for them. 

William's mind was racing as he looked around in the darkness. He had no idea what was happening and truth be told, he was as frightened as Buffy was. Whatever was happening wasn't normal. Magic seemed to crackle in the air as the wind blew violently. Spotting a small cluster of low lying-trees, he led Buffy toward them, pulling her to the ground beside him and tucking her under the thick foliage.

"What's happening?" Buffy asked, tears springing to her eyes.

"I don't know," William answered her, looking out into the darkness. He could hear the horse stomp and snort as lightening lit up the sky before a blot of lightening lit up everything around them. 

It seemed as if the whole world had been thrown into darkness as the wind and heavy rain consumed everything around them.

"Stay here," William said before standing.

"Don't leave me!" Buffy shouted, her eyes wide with fear.

"I'll be right back," William said before taking off into the darkness.

"William!" Buffy shouted, her fear causing her tears to finally come as soon as he was out of sight.

William ran back to their campsite, Buffy's voice ringing in his ears as she yelled his name before grabbing the saddlebags from the horse and untying his reins. He watched the horse gallop off before grabbing the blanket from the ground and running back in the direction he had left Buffy.

He could hear her crying and although he hated himself for leaving her, even if it only was for a minute -- without her small sobs, he would have never found her in the darkness.

Making his way to her, he threw the bags under the tress before crawling under the low-lying branches where Buffy was. "Shhh, don't cry princess," William said softly, wrapping the blanket around Buffy's shoulders and pulling her to him.

Buffy fell into his embrace, holding onto him as her body shook in fear. Her eyes closed, trying to block out what was happening but the wind seemed to mock her fear as it filtered through the trees, causing her anxiety to increase.

The first strong pelt was felt by William as a small stone-sized piece of ice fell hard, hitting his arm and causing him to jump before the sky opened up and rained the small hail balls toward the earth. The cover of the trees was almost useless and the speed at which the small pieces of ice slammed through the trees didn't slow them down any as the small stings began to rain over Buffy and William.

William grabbed the blanket, covering his and Buffy's heads with it trying, to protect them from the small projectiles. He wrapped one arm around Buffy's shoulder, holding her closer to him as she cried softly into his chest.

Buffy's arms went up, wrapping around William's neck as she felt his arm tighten around her shoulder. She could feel the small ice stones as they hit every so often, knowing that William was taking the brunt of them as his form was practically covering her own.

Her cries were growing silent, only a few stray tears finding their way down her cheeks as she tightened her hold around William's neck. The sounds of the howling wind and the hard tapping noises of the hail as they hit the trees and ground were the only things she could hear.

She buried her face in William's neck, the comfort she found in his embrace easeing her anxiety somewhat and the sound of his breathing taking her mind off of the strange occurrence that seemed to turn day into night in a matter of minutes.

Angelus stood by the window in his castle, a tiny smile lighting up his face. He was in awe at the scene before him. Ethan had said he would know, that the heavens would bleed and from the looks of the sky, that was certainly what it looked like.

Chaos seemed to erupt from a clear blue sky and throw the world, as he knew it, into a black abyss of screaming destruction. The wind whipped, swirling small tree branches through the air as small pebbles of ice crashed to the ground.

He chuckled slightly, shaking his head before turning and walking to the fireplace and sitting down. His head turned back to the window as the sound of trees breaking outside his window caught his attention. "I sure hope you know how to stop this, old man," he said quietly to himself as his mind flashed images of his father and what he must be up to before a smile curled his lips and he settled into his chair.

The occupants in King Rupert's castle all huddled together in the throne room. There wasn't a face there that didn't have the same fear written across it. All eyes were on the window and the bright red flashes that streaked across the sky. All thoughts were of Buffy and the men that had been sent to retrieve her. 

Fear engulfed her entire being and Queen Joyce hid her tears from her daughters. She smiled as King Rupert took her hand, giving it a light squeeze. She turned her head to him, the reassuring smile on his face seeming to comfort her a little as she returned the light embrace to his hand.

"All will be well," King Rupert said quietly, smiling in spite of his own fear. "The gods will keep us safe."

William's arm was tiring as he held the blanket closed above his and Buffy's heads. His left arm was still around her shoulder, holding her tightly to him.

The hail had all but stopped hitting them as its descent was slowly being stopped by the trees. The rain still fell heavily and the blanket covering them was doing little to protect them from the elements, as it was completely soaked. The ground under them was drenched and as much as sleeping sitting up wasn't an appealing thought, it looked as if that was going to be the case. 

William shifted his weight, sitting down fully on the ground; his legs had started to tingle as the circulation was cut off slightly. Buffy shifted with him, never loosening her hold on him and William smiled as Buffy's head nestled further into his neck. He could feel her warm breath playing across his skin and he had to hold back the small moan of pleasure he felt tickling his throat at her being so close.

He was surrounded by her scent. It was as intoxicating as she was. As he finally settled into a more comfortable position, he sighed heavily, his fear receding slightly. The distant rumbles had seemed to dissipate some and the lightening wasn't flashing as often as it had been.

Bending his right leg, William propped his elbow on his knee, offering his arm some rest from holding the blanket so high above them.

"It seems to be stopping," Buffy said quietly, her voice muffled as her face buried in his neck.

"Yes, but the light hasn't returned," William replied, bending his head to try to see her.

Buffy raised her head slightly when William lowered his and her eyes closed as she felt his breath tickle her ear. She sighed lightly, pulling her head back and smiling to herself as her cheek rested lightly against William's.

Buffy's breathing slowly increased as William moved his head, brushing the side of her face with his own and the hand that had been resting on her shoulder came up and lightly ran over the back of her head.

William could feel her tremble slightly and wondered briefly if it was still her fear at what was happening or if it was him. He knew she felt something for him, he could see it in her eyes. The feelings reflected in her eyes whenever she looked at him matched his own.

The realization that she wasn't pulling away from him quickened his heart rate, especially when he felt her move her head again and felt her lips brush across his cheek.

His breathing increased, matching Buffy's ragged breath before his eyes closed. It took everything in him to control himself with her. He wanted her, more than anything else in the world and at that moment, he was sure she wanted him in return.

Buffy lowered her left arm, bringing it from behind William's neck to rest lightly on his shoulder. Her heart was racing and she wasn't sure if the heat her body suddenly felt was from being covered by the damp blanket or from being so close to William. 

She couldn't explain why, but as the hand resting on William's shoulder came up to rest on his cheek, Buffy turned her head, her lips brushing a path along his skin and when she felt him move his head she opened her eyes.

Their eyes locked, the darkness around them not hindering Buffy from seeing the crystal blue orbs that seemed to shine through the blackness. She let out a small breath of air she hadn't realized she had been holding in and ran her fingers softly over William's face, smiling as he eyes fluttered closed.

The small light touches that danced across his cheek caused his already rapidly beating heart to increase its pace. William's eyes slowly opened, looking down at the goddess in front of him as he felt her fingers slide across his bottom lip.

Buffy's eyes drank in his features, from the sharp angle of his cheekbones, the mesmerizing blue in his eyes to the full, pouty lip that her fingers were still slowly caressing. She knew she would never find another man as beautiful as he was and before she even had time to think about what she was doing, she leaned forward.

William's eyes fell shut the minute he felt her lips connect with his. He had to forcefully restrain himself from crushing her body to his and as he felt the first pass of her lips slide over his own, he felt his entire body respond.

Buffy felt the hand resting on the back of her head move slightly and William's fingers thread through her damp locks. She almost moaned as William leaned in further, applying more pressure to the kiss and as the slow, almost erotic movements his lips were making across hers increased, Buffy felt like her body was melting.

It was everything he knew it would be. The feel of her in his arms, the taste of her and the small unconscious sounds she was making were almost too much to take. He didn't know why she had initiated the kiss but wasn't about to let the moment go without showing her what he felt for her.

Buffy's breath caught in her throat as she felt his tongue slide across her lip and her already dizzying brain responded by allowing him access. The slow movements that had turned to her mush only seconds before exploded and a small moan escaped her throat as his tongue entered her mouth.

The arm that had been holding the blanket lowered, wrapping around her waist and pulling her closer to him as the kiss deepened and intensified. Buffy's mind was lost in the feel of him. The strong muscles of his back moving under her hands, the scent that had consumed her daily and the same intense need pouring into the kiss that she was slowly getting lost in.

As she finally pulled back for a gasping breath of air, William trailed a kiss across her jaw, moving his way to her neck. Buffy was panting for breath and feelings she had never before experienced flooded her body, making it tingle as if every nerve ending were on fire.

She barely even heard the words whispered against her neck that William was repeating, as her hazy mind was lost in the sensations he was causing, but as the small kisses he was raining over her skin moved toward her ear, she finally heard him.

Her eyes widened and her body went slightly stiff as she waited. Maybe she had heard him wrong, maybe it was wishful thinking that caused her brain to hear something that wasn't there, but as the soft puff of air that spilled out the words "I love you" reached her for a second time, the world caved in around her.

Buffy pulled back, scooting across the ground and out of his reach as his shocked eyes locked on hers. Her entire being was screaming at the injustice of her life and as her mind finally cleared she realized what had happened. 

Her hand went to her mouth, covering it as tears stung her eyes. She shook her head, trying to get the words he had said out of her head but they only seemed to scream louder. As images of her kingdom flooded her mind, Buffy felt the pain of her title and as the tears started their descent down her face, the only thing she heard was William's voice as he called out her name.

She couldn't see much of anything as she ran. Her tears were blinding her as she ran through the darkened forest, trying to escape her life and the man she loved, whom she now knew returned her feelings.

The rain was still falling and as his voice came closer, she increased her speed. The thick trees made it difficult as did the long skirt of her dress but as the sobs erupted from her throat, Buffy knew she would rather face the journey on her own than to have to look at William again and know she could never have him.

William was frantic as he chased Buffy through the darkness. He wasn't sure what had happened but the look on her face right before she stood and ran tore a piece of his heart out. He called her name, barely able to see her small form through the trees and as her heartbreaking sobs reached his ears, he felt his own eyes stinging.

Buffy pushed herself harder as William's voice seemed to draw closer. Wet leaves and small tree limbs had her stumbling as she ran through the forest and as she turned her head to see if she could see him, a small scream broke through the darkness as she tripped.

William heard her scream, his heart pounding as he ran faster. He cursed himself and the darkness as fear began to overwhelm him. He called her name with every breath, his eye searching the darkness for her and as he felt the silent tears run down his cheek he felt his heart break.

Buffy had always heard people say that they saw stars when hit hard enough and as her head connected with the large tree trunk at the bottom of the hill that she had fallen down, she wondered briefly why she didn't see any.

Her head was pounding and she felt the blood run down her cheek as the large cut she knew was on her forehead leaked the crimson fluid across her face. Rolling over on her back, she moaned in pain, her eyes closing briefly as she heard William's voice call out to her.

As her eyes opened, Buffy let out a small chuckle as the first flash of white caught her attention. The small twinkling lights seemed to come out of nowhere and as she watched them dance above her head she smiled, thinking _better late than never_, before the world around her slowly disappeared as unconsciousness drew her into darkness.

To Be Continued……..


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Temptations of the Heart

Chapter 15

William ran frantically through the blackened forest, his heart racing in his chest as he called out Buffy's name. The rain was still falling and he ran his hands through his damp locks, pushing the loose curls away from his forehead as he stopped and turned in a complete circle, trying to figure out where Buffy was. 

Hearing her scream had terrified him. Although he doubted anything in the forest would harm her, the sudden day-into-night could have caused anything to rise and distort the tranquility of the forest.

Closing his eyes, William sighed heavily before wiping his face and opening his eyes. Looking in every direction, he ventured left, to where he thought Buffy had gone.

It seemed like hours had passed, although he knew it couldn't have been more than a couple of minutes, but his desperate calls to Buffy went unanswered. Worry was creeping its way up his spine and the more time passed, the more frightened he became.

Stopping and leaning back against a tree, William bent at the waist, his hands resting on his knees as he tried to catch his breath and relax. A bitter laugh escaped him as the past weeks replayed before his mind's eye and he knew he had messed up. Why had he not told her sooner? Would it have made a difference?

William finally raised his head, straightening his body and leaning back against the tree and staring straight ahead. He squinted his eyes as a small white light seemed to flutter just ahead of him and as he watched it, it seemed to be moving.

The light seemed to dance in intricate patterns as it came toward him, and William found himself completely mesmerized by it. It seemed to glow and it looked as if it changed colors before it started zigzagging from left to right.

As the small light grew closer, William leaned further into the tree, watching with wide eyes as it approached him. As the light finally stopped, William's mouth gaped open at what he saw.

Ethan continued to chant his spell as he dashed the creature with the potion he had mixed while the witch still chanted her protection spells. The thunderous booms of the thunder outside the cavern echoed off the walls and he was practically yelling just to hear himself.

The beast was screaming in pain as its skin turned slimy before their eyes. Smoke billowed off of its form and it hissed in pain as it tried to penetrate the barrier that protected Ethan and the witch.

A small thrill of accomplishment was already taking over Ethan as he watched the spell begin to work. This was their obstacle. If they could survive and kill the beast, the rest of their plan would be easy.

Pulling a small jar from his bag, Ethan raised his arm, chanting the last of his spell before throwing the red powder he had mixed toward the beast. The ear-piercing cry from the creature almost deafened them both as Ethan and the witch covered their ears and watched the beast writhe in pain before it slowly slumped to the ground.

"Is it dead?" Ethan finally asked after the creature had been down for a few minutes. 

All noise had ceased except for what was still happening outside. The thunder had died down in intensity, but the heavy rain could still be heard as the witch took a cautious step forward.

"I think our task has succeeded," she said with a toothy grin. "The beast is dead."

The wicked laugh from Ethan rang throughout the chamber as his hand went to his pocket and he gripped the stone they had acquired. A fleeting glance at the motionless creature that lay sprawled out on the floor was cast before Ethan grabbed the medallion around his neck.

"Shall we call it a day?" Ethan asked with a large smile as he looked at the witch. "I do believe we have a princess to acquire."

"That we do sire," the witch said, her own smile matching that of Ethan's before she grabbed his arm. In a flash of light and a few chanted words, the two were gone.

William stared at the small being in front of him in awe. It was obviously female, with long golden hair. She was no bigger than his finger and the smell of honeysuckles clung in the air as her tiny arm motioned him forward.

"This way," her tiny voice called; the fluttering of the creature's wings sounded like a ruffling of leaves as they moved.

"A pixie," William whispered, a smile curving his lips as he stared at the mythical creature.

"We haven't much time," she said, hovering closer to William's face. "She needs you."

That finally got William's attention. "She? You mean Buffy?" He asked anxiously.

The small creature smiled, the scent she gave off growing stronger as her small iridescent wings fluttered faster. "We must hurry," she said before turning.

William ran as the pixie flew off in the direction she had come from and he didn't know how or why, but she seemed to know where Buffy was.

A short jog away from where he had been looking, William saw a glow emitting from the forest and ran faster. As he stopped at the top of a hill, he released the breath he didn't realize he had been holding in as he saw dozens of the small fairies hovering over Buffy's still form at the bottom of the hill.

William quickly ran down the hill, his fear receding some as he finally reached her and dropped to his knees beside of her. "Buffy, luv, can you hear me?" He asked as he lifted her head and raised his hand to her face.

"She is hurt," said one of the fairies, before it flew directly in William's line of vision. "Bring her," it said, smiling before the small swarm of fairies flew up the hill.

William saw the large cut on Buffy's forehead and the blood as it ran down one side of her face. He lifted his hand, pushing her hair away from her face before looking up the hill where the pixies had flown.

They were all waiting, the scent of honeysuckles filling him as he cradled Buffy in his arms and pulled her close to his body before standing. The climb back up the wet hillside was difficult, but as he finally made it back up to level ground, he sighed in relief as he clutched Buffy's body closer to him.

"This way," another small voice was heard saying before the bright lights hovered and weaved in and out of the trees.

William followed them, not knowing where they were taking him, but figured if they had shown him where Buffy was, that they meant him no harm. A short walk had William's brow scrunching up as the waterfall came back into view and as the small pixies started toward it, William stopped.

Looking around, he tried to remember which way he had initially went to locate what little shelter he and Buffy had taken. Turning in a circle, he finally got his bearings and turned left. He had only taken two steps before a small pixie in a soft blue gown appeared before him. 

"This way," she said, pointing behind William and smiling. 

William turned, looking behind him and seeing all the other small creatures hovering by the waterfall before he looked back at the one in front of him. "Where are you taking us?" He asked.

"To safety," the pixie replied before flying around him and motioning him forward.

William looked at them all, trying to decide if he should follow or return to their meager camp before looking down at Buffy. Her skin was pale looking and dirt marred her face as it mixed with the blood that was still slowly trickling down her cheek.

Looking back up, he smiled before walking forward, the buzz of the fairies' wings sounding like a low hum of bees as he walked along the edge of the pond to where the pixies waited.

Angelus jumped slightly, startled by the sudden appearance of his father and the witch. The twin smiles that lit up their faces were the only thing he needed to know that they had succeeded.

"I hope you have a way to stop this storm," Angelus said as he stood from his chair.

"The storm is of no consequence," Ethan said with a large smile. "It will run its course."

"I'm assuming you have the stone?" Angelus asked as he walked toward the table the witch and Ethan were hovered around.

"You assume correctly," Ethan said. "The princess will be ours."

"You mean mine," Angelus growled. "You do remember that, don't you old man?"

Ethan chuckled softly as he gathered up his books before looking at Angelus. "Now, now boy. Let's not get testy," he said, laughing. "I am well aware of your plans for her."

Angelus glared hard at his father. No matter how much Ethan did for him, one thing was certain; he would _never_ trust him. Ethan didn't do anything without gaining a _prize_ for himself and Angelus doubted the riches of Parissa would ever be enough to satisfy him.

"So, how much longer?" Angelus asked.

"A few more days at best," Ethan told him. "We still have to gain control of the Trolothan."

"Are you sure you can?" Angelus asked, still not sure Ethan's plan would work.

"No worries, Angelus. All will go according to plan. Before the week is out, Princess Elizabeth will be yours."

As the fairies started toward the waterfall, William stopped. He didn't know what they were doing and seeing some of them fly right through the cascade of water and disappear had confused him.

"This way," one of the small creatures said as she directed him around the edge of the pond and up a small embankment. 

William was beginning to worry as the pixie lead him around a cluster of rocks and through a small cluster of bushes to a small path that he hadn't noticed before. The brush was thick and the more he saw, the more it looked as if the path had deliberately been hidden.

Winding his way up the path, William was once again in awe as the path opened up and he stepped behind the waterfall. The mist that flew from the cascading water felt refreshing as the sound of the water as it hit the rocks rang in his ears and he stood there taking in his surroundings.

William finally turned and followed the pixies into a small cave that sat directly behind the waterfall, a smile forming on his face as he was finally out of the pounding rain that had been falling. It was completely black inside the cavern; the only light came from the fairies as they seemed to glow brighter in the darkness of the cave.

As the fairies led him down the stone walled path, William felt the temperature change drastically as the sound of the waterfall began to fade away. The air was no longer chilled by rain nor were the walls damp with moisture but it now felt warm as if the sun were heating the stones. The smell of dirt was being replaced with flowers and as they rounded a corner, William saw light up ahead.

A short walk along the narrow corridor had William slowing his steps and his eyes once again widened at what he saw. As the bright light from the sun reflected off the walls, William turned his head away slightly, waiting for his eyes to adjust before looking back at the scene before him. It was unlike anything he had ever seen and he knew that the Enchanted Forest had truly earned its name.

As William carried Buffy out of the mouth of the cave into the bright sun, he smiled widely as he gazed at the land before him. Flowers of every color of the rainbow littered the valley. Birds sung and tiny houses were scattered amongst the hillsides.

"They can help you," one of the pixies said, smiling as she tried to get William to follow her. 

William glanced at the small fairies floating in front of him before looking back out over the valley. He wondered if this were some sort of trick caused by the disturbance that had occurred or if this place really existed.

As far as the eye could see, the land rolled on. It looked as if a completely new world had sprung up from nowhere. Turning his head, William looked behind him. The entrance to the cave he had carried Buffy out of was covered with green ivy and flowers and he shook his head as a small chuckle made its way past his lips.

Turning back to the scene before him, William looked over at the fairy that was waiting patiently for him and smiled. "Where are we?" 

The small fairy smiled, her wings fluttering faster as she seemed to glow before she flew closer to William. "This," she said, pointing toward the land before them, "Is Verisha," she said excitedly. "The land of Enchantment." 

To Be Continued……..

A/N…The fun is just about to begin! What is Verisha and how did it come to be? What sorts of creatures live there and will Buffy and William get a chance to explore their love?

Again, thank you for all the reviews! They feed my muse…hehehe. I appreciate everyone of them and thanks to everyone for your get-well wishes. Flu is FINALLY gone and I'm in writing mood again! (I know…YAY…lol)

Next up…A Glimpse of Heaven

Zarrah


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Temptations of the Heart

Chapter 16

The walk down the hillside was made in silence as William followed the pixies toward the small houses that were scattered along the hills. His eyes alternated between Buffy, the fairies and the movement he could see coming from the houses. Buffy was still unconscious and the closer they got to the small village, the more nervous William became.

The blue pixie that was leading William increased her speed, leaving him and Buffy behind as she flew toward a small house that was practically hidden within the hillside. From what William could see, the house looked as if it were actually made right into earth. Only a portion of the small structure could be seen while the rest seemed to nestle inside the hill.

As William finally reached the road that led between the houses, his steps slowed as what looked like children began to finally notice him. Passing the first house, William smiled as he glanced over at the small person that stood along side of the road before a little smile was returned to him and he realized that these were not children, but some sort of dwarf instead.

The blue fairy flew quickly back to William's side, smiling as she hovered in front of him. "They can help you," she said, looking over at the small group of people that were gathering. "They mean you no harm."

"What are they?" William asked quietly as he looked at the small group as they passed.

"They are hobbits," the pixie replied. "They live here in Verisha."

"Hobbits? I thought hobbits were only folklure." William said wide-eyed.

The blue fairy laughed, sounding like music to William as her wings fluttered faster. "Humans are quite amusing," she said holding her stomach as she laughed. "You only believe what you can see."

"Suppose you're right," William said as he once again glanced over to the people that were slowly growing in numbers. "So, hobbits live in Verisha?"

"Among other things," the fairy said, grinning. "Hurry, Talia is waiting."

William shifted Buffy's weight in his arms before rushing after the fairy. He held her tighter to him as they approached a small house where William could see a white-haired woman standing. As he walked through the gate that entered a small garden surrounding the house, she walked toward him and William smiled.

"Welcome to Verisha," she said, smiling. "I am Talia."

"I'm William and this," William said, looking down at Buffy, "is Princess Elizabeth."

"We know who you are," Talia said as she looked up at William and smiled. "The outside world is an open curiosity for us. Just because we seldom cross the line between our world and yours doesn't mean we don't know of you. Now come," Talia said as she turned toward her house. "Your princess needs care."

William followed her to the door before stopping as she entered. The top of the door only came up to his chest and he smiled before shaking his head as Talia yelled out to him "to watch his head." Bending down, William carefully entered the small house, surprised to find he was able to stand once inside. He wasn't sure if it were magic or just good craftsmanship as he studied the structure. Everything was small in size to accommodate the small stature of its occupants and William couldn't help but smile as Talia once again appeared in front of him.

"I have a room prepared for her," she said before she motioned William forward. "Bring her."

William followed Talia down a small hallway; looking into each room he passed and noticing they were all bedrooms. He wasn't sure where Talia was leading him, but as she finally entered the room at the end of the hall, William was surprised to see a room with "normal-sized" furnishings.

"Lay her here," Talia said as William entered the room and carried Buffy inside. "We'll have her fixed up in no time."

William carried Buffy to the large bed that sat in the center of the room along the far wall before he carefully laid her down. If anything, he was relieved that she would finally get some much-needed rest.

"Now scoot," Talia said as she carried a bowl of water to the bedside table and sat down. "Bertram is waiting outside for you."

"What?" William exclaimed, confused. "I'm not…"

"Yes, you are," Talia said, smiling as she moistened a towel and began cleaning Buffy's wound. "She's perfectly fine here. Bertram will see to your needs and you can come back in the morning to visit your princess."

William stood in place watching as Talia tended to Buffy before he finally looked around. He hesitantly walked back to the door, turning his head again to look over his shoulder.

"She will be fine," Talia said softly. "She'll be fed and bathed and get the much-needed rest her body needs. Now go," she told him without ever turning around.

William reluctantly left the room, glancing back at Buffy one last time before making his way back through the house. He was apprehensive about leaving Buffy there, but could tell that Talia wouldn't have it any other way.

Exiting the house, William saw a little man standing by the gate. His hair was long and as white as snow. A long beard hung down his chest and William smiled as he walked toward him. "You must be Bertram?" William inquired as he approached the gate.

"That I am," the chubby little man said with a smile. "Talia asked me to take you in," he told William as he turned and started walking down the road. 

William followed, looking back toward Talia's cottage a few times before he fell into step with Bertram. "Verisha is quite amazing," William said softly as he took in the scenery around him. "How long have you been here?"

Bertram chuckled lightly as he shook his head. "Verisha has always been," he said glancing over at William. "But, I've been here four hundred years, give or take a few."

"Four hundred years!" William said loudly as he stopped dead in his tracks and stared at the little man.

Bertram laughed heartily at the look on William's face before he shook his head and started walking again. "Don't look so surprised. Things aren't always what they seem."

"Meaning what?" William asked as he slowly began to follow.

"Well, Verisha has…always been," Bertram said. "We've been here long before the mortal world even existed. Our land once consisted of everything in your realm, but as humans began to descend upon us, we were forced to hide here to protect our own."

"I don't understand," William said, confused. "Humans began to overtake you?"

"Something like that," Bertram told him. "Dark magics are dangerous to our kind. Peace and harmony were threatened, so the elders encased us here, protecting us and the creatures that dwell here."

"You mean the pixies?" William asked.

"Among other things."

"I've heard tales of the creatures that dwell in the Enchanted Forest. Are those creatures here as well?"

"This is the only place you'll find them," Bertram told him. "The only time our creatures venture out of Verisha is when something is needed from the forest. Herbs for medicines, mostly, or when the occasional wild at heart takes it upon himself to venture out," he said smiling. 

William followed Bertram through a small gate that led to a house a few houses down from where he left Buffy. He followed Bertram inside, taking in the small furniture and he smiled as he was shown a room much like the one he had left Buffy in. "Do you always keep human-sized furnishings?" William asked, grinning.

"No," Bertram said, smiling back. "This is all done with magic. We don't get many visitors here in Verisha but we can accommodate them."

"Well, I can say it'll be nice to sleep on something other than the ground."

"Ah, and a change of clothing?" Bertram asked, grinning as he opened up a small door that led into a closet. "Everything you need has been provided. Anything you need that you cannot find, don't hesitate to ask for."

William smiled as Bertram walked to the door and left before he slowly walked around the room. As much as he wanted to get back to Buffy, the minute he sat down on the soft feather bed that sat along the wall, sleep seemed to beg him to surrender. Lying back, William's mind flashed pictures of Buffy's face to him before sleep overcame him.

Buffy stirred as the smell of food assaulted her senses. Fresh fruits and steaming meat made her empty stomach growl as her eyes opened. Her eyes wandered around the room and a slight panic set in as the unfamiliar surroundings met her before she sat up.

She grabbed her head, the sudden movement making her head spin before the door to her room opened. 

"Ah, sleeping beauty has finally awoken," Talia said smiling. "Are you hungry?" Talia walked to the closet door and grabbed a simple dress in light green and pulled it out. "I know this isn't the most regal of garments for a princess, but it's the best we could do on such short notice," Talia said as she laid the dress out for Buffy and grabbed a pair of shoes for her. 

"Who are you?" Buffy asked with slightly wide eyes as she watched Talia walk about the room. "Where is William?"

"Oh goodness," Talia said, shaking her head. "Where are my manners? I'm Talia," she said as she finally stopped to face Buffy. "And, this is my home."

Buffy looked around the small room, her heart quickening as thoughts of William flitted through her mind. 

"Oh don't worry about him," Talia said as she poured a bowl of water from the pitcher on the table. "He was sent to Bertram's for the night. I suspect he'll be along soon though." She grinned as she turned back around. "He was very hesitant to leave you."

"He's okay then?" Buffy asked quietly.

"That he is," Talia said, smiling as she walked over to the bed. "I'm sure he's driving Bertram crazy as we speak."

Buffy smiled at that, the thoughts of William always seeming to bring a smile to her face.

"I gather you are as taken with him as he is with you?"

Buffy looked down toward the floor as she felt her face flush before a tiny smile graced her face. The previous day's events slowly played over for her and as she remembered their kiss and his softly spoken words, she felt her heart break as the smile fell away.

"Oh don't worry child," Talia said as she approached Buffy and took her hand. "Things aren't always as they seem."

Buffy looked up as a lone tear slide down her cheek and she smiled in spite of her circumstances. "I'm afraid this time they are," Buffy said quietly. 

"Don't you fret princess; the world is full of surprises." Talia smiled. "Now come. Let's get that angry stomach fed and get you cleaned up before that handsome man comes to call on you."

Buffy couldn't help but smile as Talia took her hand and helped her off the bed. She didn't have any idea where she was or how she came to be here, but she felt completely safe. The fact that this stranger seemed to know exactly what she was thinking normally would have freaked her out, but the sincerity in her words seemed to put Buffy as ease for the first time in longer than she could remember.

William walked quickly down the road toward Talia's. He smiled as he passed the small houses on the way and the friendly hobbits that inhabited Verisha seemed to brighten as they saw him.

He had slept soundly for the first time since leaving Alcala and as much as he wanted to remain in bed, the smell of food had also driven him to wake up. Once fed, he had dressed in clothes that were clean and not torn before he darted out of the tiny cottage and headed toward where he had left Buffy.

He hadn't been able to think of anything but her since he had awoken that morning and he knew what he had to do. Her reaction to his admission of love for her had not been the pleasant response he had expected and he realized he had himself to blame for that. He had to tell her and soon.

Buffy sat quietly in the garden outside Talia's house. The array of flowers that surrounded her reminded her of the peaceful waterfall that she and William had found as their fragrant scent wafted through the air and the small petals floated in the breeze.

Her mind had been plagued with thoughts of William and his softly spoken words. As much as she wanted to scream to the entire world that she loved him, she knew it could never be and the fact that she now knew that he loved her in return only made it that much harder.

For the first time in her life, Buffy had found what she had been looking for. The almost cruel reality that she was unable to act on her feelings was more distressing than she had ever imagined. She knew she could never let William know how she felt. A princess and future queen would be stoned for allowing herself to fall in love with an ordinary man, especially one who was the page of her future husband.

As her heart seemed to break once again, Buffy's eyes closed and she tried to hold back the tears that were biting at her eyes. Visions of William seemed to dance before her closed eyes and a smile graced her face despite her sullen mood.

"Someone seems happy this morning," William said softly as he approached where Buffy was sitting.

Buffy's eyes snapped open and her breath was almost completely taken away at the sight of him. He was cleanly shaven, and dressed all in black. His honey blonde hair was slicked back and tied at the nape of his neck, and the sparkling blue eyes she loved to look at seemed to shine as he looked back at her.

She opened her mouth to speak but found that no sound came. He looked even more delicious than he had been previously. The smirk that had irritated her when they first met made her stomach flip over itself as he cocked his head to one side and smiled at her.

"Cat got your tongue princess?" William asked as he walked closer to her.

William smiled as he looked at her. Her hair was shining and flowing over her shoulders as it had the first time he saw her. Her light green dress made her eyes seem to glow like brilliant emeralds. Although he pulled off the ability to speak, he wasn't sure how much longer he would be able to stand there and her _not_ see the effect she had on him as he shifted his weight on his feet.

She was undoubtedly the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on and his smile widened as he looked at her. "I take it you slept well?"

"Yes," Buffy softly got out. "And you?" She asked.

"Very well thank you," William said as he stared at her. 

Buffy felt the familiar blush creeping its way up her neck and face as William stared at her before she had to look away. She wasn't sure how she would ever be able to look at him and not want him. How could she live in the same castle with him and not constantly think of him? How could she marry a man she didn't love when what she wanted was standing directly in front of her?

"How's your head?" William asked as Buffy suddenly went very quiet.

"Oh, better," Buffy said, finally looking back up as she brought her hand to the small cut on her forehead. "I was a little surprised when I woke and found a strange woman tending to me."

"No more surprising than how I finally found you last night."

Buffy looked away quickly as she remembered running from him and his admission of love before she smiled and changed the subject. "So, Talia says this is Verisha? Have you had a chance to explore much?" She asked, looking back up at him.

"No," William said, sensing her discomfort. "Thought maybe you'd want to do that with me."

Buffy smiled as she looked at him. No matter how hard she tried to distance herself from him, she couldn't help but want to spend every second they had remaining with him. She knew it would all be over soon and, despite the fact that she had a husband waiting on her, the need to spend every second with William had her throwing all her duties to her title out the window. "I'd love to," she said as she stood.

William smiled, letting out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding in before he extended his hand to her. "Well, let's go then. Bertram says Verisha has things that will amaze us."

Buffy smiled as she reached out and took his hand. The instant their flesh made contact, she felt her breath hitch in her throat as she looked up into the crystal blue eyes that seemed to look into her soul. Would it be wrong of her to pretend, just for today, that William was the man she would spend the rest of her life loving? Would it be unfair to him, to allow him to feel everything she felt for him, only to reject him later?

As the questions seemed to rattle through her mind, Buffy felt herself drawing closer to him and her hand found its way around his arm as they both walked down the road between the small cottages. As the land of Verisha seemed to open up for them, Buffy sighed contently as she glanced up at him. The smile he gave her melted her heart and the words he offered her the day before filled her mind as their meaning sent a fresh pain to her ever-growing desire to forget who she was and what her life held for her. 

As they slowly walked the road in Verisha, Buffy willed her mind to forget all her troubles and enjoy the time she had with William before the reality of her life came crashing down around her.

A/N…Well, believe it or not,…we're getting close to the end! I'm guessing maybe another 5 chapters or so, depending on how wordy I get…hehehe. This chapter is a little longer than the others, not much, but some and I'll probably make the others longer as well. 

Now, since we're nearing the end, I _may_ try to do another chapter or so before I get back to the other stories. I would _REALLY_ like to get one of these WIP's finished. I know many of you are itching over A Glimpse of Heaven, but we have further to go on that one and the other stories have their fans as well. 

I know I said 'Sweet William' was next, but those of you who are on the mailing list know what happened to that chapter and those of you who want to know…visit my site and look in the 'updates'. You'll find all the info there.

Please bear with me while I try to juggle work and writing and if you just HAVE to know when I update, then join my update list. You'll find the addy listed below! 

Zarrah

www.groups.yahoo.com/group/Fanfictions_by_Zarrah/


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Temptations of the Heart

Chapter 17

Prince Angelus jumped slightly as the door to his chamber was flung open and Ethan entered the room. He scowled at his father as he detangled himself from the warm female body pressed into his mattress.

"Do you not know how to knock?" Angelus yelled as he sat up and threw his legs over the side of the bed.

"It's my castle. I'm free to go where I please," Ethan said, smiling as he grabbed Angelus' clothes and threw them at him. "Now get dressed. We have work to do." He told him as he walked to the door. "Oh, and get rid of that," he said, glancing back at the girl occupying his son's bed.

Angelus sighed heavily as he gathered up his clothing and stood. He glared at his father as he dressed before looking back over his shoulder at his companion. "Get out," he said coldly, grabbing her dress and throwing it at her before slipping on his shirt.

Ethan smiled as he left the room and headed to the bottom depths of his castle. Today was the day. All the ingredients for the spell had been found and now all that was left was to actually take possession of the Trolothan. Once the princess left the protective confines of the forest, she would be as good as theirs.

"Good morning, friend Talia," Bertram said as he entered the small garden surrounding her house. "Lovely morning," he stated as she turned to look at him.

"That it is Bertram," she replied, smiling. "I take it your guest was comfortable?"

Bertram laughed heartily as he walked toward the small bench that sat among the flowers before he sat down. "That young man is a bundle of nerves. I'm surprised he even manages to walk without tripping." He chuckled.

"Ah, young love," Talia said, smiling. "Too bad they are both too blind to see."

"I think it's more than that," Bertram said. 

Talia turned to her friend before a look of concentration washed over her face. "Well, I'll be. Why didn't I pick up on that earlier?" She asked quietly.

"Probably the same reason I didn't," Bertram told her. "We had a long talk over breakfast. Humans can be so complex at times, but completely idiotic at others."

Talia laughed slightly as she walked over and sat beside Bertram. "So, should we intervene on their behalf, or let nature takes its course?"

The tiny giggles coming from the road had Bertram and Talia both glancing up. Twin smiles lit up their faces as they saw the small group of teens standing by the fence.

"Are they still here?" A girl asked after her friends prodded her to speak.

"No Mia," Talia said, smiling. "They took a walk."

"So they'll be back then?" Mia asked, grinning.

"That they will," Talia told her. "Is there something you needed?"

Mia giggled with her friends before she straightened and once again faced Talia. "Well, we were just wondering if we would get a chance to talk with them."

"Well, I'm not sure how long they will actually be with us," Talia answered her.

"Oh," Mia said with a frown as she looked at her friends.

Talia could read everything going through the young minds of the girls and she couldn't help but smile as the girls whispered amongst themselves. Strangers to Verisha were rare and anytime one came, the whole village seemed to be curious, especially when the visitors were that of a handsome young man that could make the young females swoon at the sight of him.

"So, um…will there be a feast?" Mia asked after she had consulted her friends.

"Well, I haven't given it much thought," Talia said as she looked at Bertram. "But I suppose it would only be appropriate, seeing how we have royalty amongst us."

"Yes!" the girls squealed. "This evening then?"

"I suppose this evening would be fine," Talia said as she stood. "It will require a lot of work."

"Oh, we can help," Mia excitedly said. "Won't we?" she asked as she looked at her friends. 

Talia chuckled as the girls laughed and giggled by the fence. "Alright then," Talia said, shaking her head. "Go tell everyone of our plans and prepare the dale. Everything should be perfect." 

Talia watched as the girls split off into groups of two and ran to the surrounding homes. She shook her head and smiled before she looked back at Bertram. "Well, I suppose we have work to do."

"That we do," Bertram said, smiling. "I'll go start the preparations."

Talia smiled as she watched Bertram leave before she glanced back at the girls as they raced from house to house. Shaking her head, she turned and entered her house to start preparing the feast for tonight's banquet.

Buffy and William had walked in silence since leaving Talia's, only speaking when something of interest caught the other's eye. They had left the road after seeing a stream off to the edge of the forest and were making their way through the dense, flowering trees that sat nestled along the stream.

The area looked almost identical to the Enchanted Forest. The same vegetation grew along the path as they strolled along the banks of the stream, and the only sounds were the water as it trickled along and birds as they flew amongst the trees.

"It is so beautiful here," Buffy said quietly as they walked. "I'm not sure I'll ever want to leave."

"That can be arranged," William told her. "No one says we have to leave." He smiled down at her.

Buffy smiled up at him, letting the idea float around her mind and, as much as she loved the idea, she knew it was impossible. "I'm not sure mother would like the idea of me shirking my responsibilities to the throne just so I can live in a place such as this."

"Surly she wouldn't deny you your every wish?" William asked.

Buffy chuckled slightly as they walked along the stream. "Well, she wouldn't let me have a say in the future king of Parissa."

"Really? Seems a bit unfair."

"Yes well 'life isn't fair' as mother always says. But, it isn't as bad as it sounds. She didn't choose Prince Angelus or Prince Reilly like I asked, so I guess I can't complain too much."

William started laughing as he shook his head and Buffy couldn't help but smile as she looked up at him. "What is so funny?" She asked as he continued.

"I take it that boring ponce Reilly wasn't to your liking?" William asked through his laughter.

Buffy laughed along with him as her smile widened. "No he wasn't. Am I correct to assume you've met him?"

"Oh, that I have," William said, grinning. "He has about as much character as pond scum."

"Well that's one way of putting it." 

"So, what made you choose a man you had never seen?" William asked her curiously.

Buffy shrugged her shoulders as she thought. "Well, mother chose him actually," she told him. "But King Rupert seemed very nice and if Prince Edward is anything like him, then mother's choice wasn't that bad, I guess."

"Well, I can tell you princess, Prince Edward is nothing like ol' Rupert," William said as he glanced down at her. "The two are like night and day."

"Oh," Buffy said, getting worried. "So mother's choice was made in haste then?"

"Well I wouldn't say that," William told her. "It's just you can't judge one by looking at the other."

Buffy took the information in; letting the images of Prince Edward her mind had conjured fill her head. "So what does he look like?" Buffy finally asked.

"Who? Prince Edward?"

"Yes."

William smiled, glancing back down at her as they stopped. "Handsome bloke if I do say so," he said, grinning. "Quite a catch."

Buffy couldn't help but smile as she looked up. "Handsome, you say? So I won't be disappointed then?"

"I hope not."

Buffy's smile fell away as she looked at William, wondering why he suddenly seemed to be trying to sell the idea of prince Edward to her when only yesterday he was admitting _his_ love for her. Had he re-thought his feelings?

William saw her smile fall away and knew instantly what she was thinking. He smiled slightly before taking a look around, and then took Buffy's hand and led her over to a grassy area by the stream. "How about we sit for a while?" He asked as he helped her down to the ground.

Buffy smiled at him as he sat down beside her, her mind re-playing the things he had said. Had his admission of love been a mistake? Did she actually even hear it or was it just a trick her mind had played on her?

The small nudge of regret seemed to make her heart fill with pain as her mind started swirling around the possibility that William wasn't in love with her. Even though it would make things easier, the pain of it was almost too much to bear.

"I never told you how I found you last night," William said quietly as he turned his head to her. 

Buffy glanced over at him, confusion marring her face at his smile before she saw him look over her shoulder and smile wider. 

"Seems the tales of the Enchanted Forest were true," he said quietly as he pointed behind her. "Look."

Buffy turned her head, her eyes widening as she looked down the stream. Standing downstream were two of the most beautiful creatures she had ever seen. "Oh my," she said breathlessly. "Are they real?" She asked softly.

"I'd say so," William said as he looked at the creatures grazing along the banks of the stream. 

Buffy was speechless as she looked at the two magnificent creatures that stood along the bank. The pair of horses that stood there had coats of pure white and each had a golden horn protruding from their heads and a mane that glittered like small diamonds from the filtered light coming through the trees.

"Have you ever seen anything so beautiful?" Buffy asked quietly as she watched the creatures.

"Yes," William said when Buffy turned back to look at him. "You."

Buffy stared at him for a long minute before she sighed softly. "Why do you say such things?" She asked him quietly.

"Because they're true," William told her as he lifted his hand and softly ran his fingers across her cheek. "I've never seen anyone as beautiful as you."

The look on William's face made Buffy's heart race in her chest. She had never seen him look at her like he was at that moment. Any doubts of his feelings for her were erased at that moment as she could see every emotion he held for her while she looked at him.

She wasn't sure if she made the first move or if he did, but before she could even get her clouded brain to register what was happening, strong arms were suddenly around her and the most intense kiss she had ever experienced had completely stolen her breath away.

It wasn't anything like their first, almost chaste kiss, but instead was full of a passion she had never experienced before. As her arms wound themselves tighter around William's neck, she let out a moan as his tongue pushed past her lips. She felt almost dizzy at the sensations as she returned the kiss with as much enthusiasm as he was putting into it.

Her entire body seemed to burn as William's hands traveled the length of her back before one hand wound itself in the long golden locks of her hair. The taste of him was euphoric as their tongues battled and hearing the small moan that rumbled from his chest seemed to heighten Buffy's need for him.

Pulling back for air, Buffy's eyes fluttered open as William peppered small kisses across her face. She moved her head to the side when William moved to her neck, her heart was racing in her chest and her skin felt as if it were tingling. The sensations he was causing in her made her almost crazy with need as she clung to him tighter. The fabric of their clothing seemed to be too much as Buffy held him closer. Her hand trailed up his back, holding his head to her as he kissed and licked the salt from her skin. Her breath was coming in shallow pants as William shifted and Buffy suddenly found herself on her back and staring up at him.

William looked down at her, her skin flushed and lips swollen from their kiss as she stared up at him. Her hair was fanned out around her head on the plush green grass and he smiled down at her before lowering his head. "The Enchanted Forest has nothing that even comes close in comparison to you," he whispered against her lips. "Your beauty surpasses anything in this realm or the next."

Tears stung at Buffy's eyes as she looked up at William before she felt his lips once again brush over hers. Soft wisps of air caressed her lips as she brought her hand around and cupped his cheek in her hand. Her eyes closed on their own accord as she felt William's weight press her into the soft grass and the arm around his neck pulled him tighter to her. 

William smiled against Buffy's lips as he felt her tremble beneath him and it seemed like an eternity had passed as they once again resumed their kiss and Buffy let herself enjoy the feel of him. She fought the urge to tell him all she felt for him, knowing she would never be able to let go of him if she did. No matter how much she wanted him, she knew now was the only time she had to be with him.

Soft giggles wafted through the air and Buffy briefly wondered if it was only her inner mind conjuring up the sound due to her own giddiness before William broke the kiss and looked at her. When he turned his head to the side, she followed his movement and her eyes widened as she saw the three brightly colored lights flickering off to the side.

"Are we interrupting?" Asked the blue fairy, the same one that had led William into Verisha, as the two pixies with her giggled.

"Actually you are," William said, smiling as he sat up and helped Buffy sit as well. "Don't you fireflies have anything better to do?"

"We're not fireflies!" The blue pixie said furiously as she flew directly at William's face. "Fireflies are bugs, we are nothing of the sort!" She flung her long hair over her shoulder before crossing her arms over her chest.

William chuckled at her as he raised his hand, swatting at her until she backed away from him. "I suppose you have your uses," he said, grinning. "Not sure what that may be though."

"Maybe helping you find your princess wasn't such a wise move on our part," the blue pixie said smugly. "We could have left you out in the rain, you know."

William smiled before shaking his head. "I suppose you could have," he told her. "For that, I am grateful."

"Pixies?" Buffy finally managed to get out as her stunned brain tried to comprehend what she was seeing. "Pixies are real?"

The blue fairy smiled as she flew closer to Buffy. "I am called Balla," she said, smiling. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Princess Elizabeth."

Buffy finally smiled before looking over at the other two fairies that came toward her. "Wait until Dawn hears about this," she said quietly to herself. "She'll never believe me."

William smiled as he watched Buffy. Her reaction to seeing the fairies almost made up for their interruption. Even though he would rather still be kissing her, seeing the pure joy that was now lighting up her face caused almost the same feelings. 

"Talia sent us you find you," Balla finally said. "They are preparing a banquet in your honor."

"Is that so," William said. "And what does this banquet entail?"

"The usual," Balla said, smiling. "Food, music and dancing."

"Well, the food I can definitely handle," William said smiling. "Living off berries and bland rabbits was beginning to get old," he added as he stood.

Buffy smiled as William reached down, grabbing her hand and helping her stand. She felt her face flush as she looked at him before she had to turn away. William smiled as he saw the pink tint her face had taken on and wondered if she would ever get over the blushing. He honestly hoped she didn't. It was just to endearing to not ever see again. 

"Well, shall we?" William asked as he offered Buffy his arm.

"Yes," she said, smiling as she wrapped her hand around his arm, looking up at him.

As they started their walk back through the forest, Buffy smiled as the pixies flew quickly ahead of them before they were finally out of sight. Silence once again fell among them as they headed back to the village.

William was surrounded by teenage girls who barely came up to his chest, but the giggles that were coming from them sounded vaguely familiar. He smiled as they all seemed to talk to him at once and as much as he tried to listen to them; his mind was on one thing and one thing only.

He constantly searched the crowd of hobbits, looking for Buffy among them, but had yet to see her. He had dropped her off at Talia's after the pixies had collected them from the forest and hadn't seen her since.

He mentally berated himself for not telling Buffy when he had the chance, but seeing how their leisurely stroll had turned out so much better than he had expected, he could hardly complain. As the chattering of the girls finally caught his attention again, he smiled as he cleared his mind of Buffy and returned his attention to them.

Buffy stared at the looking glass, taking in her reflection as Talia continued to fix her hair. She didn't know what all the fuss was about, but seeing how Talia and two other ladies had been tending to her every need, she wasn't about to stop them. As shallow as it sounded, Buffy enjoyed being pampered again. Being royalty carried some weight, even in a mystical realm, and she wasn't about to ignore their desire to help her.

"There," Talia said, smiling. "A princess mustn't go without her crown."

Buffy looked in the mirror, a tiny smile lighting up her face as she saw what Talia had done before she turned in her chair. "Thank you Talia," she said gratefully. "It's beautiful."

"Oh, it is only flowers," Talia told her. "The beauty is you."

Buffy smiled as she said this, the words reminding her of what William had said earlier before she once again felt her cheeks burn. She glanced to the floor before chuckles erupted in the room as Talia and the others laughed quietly. 

"Well, if that young man is still in your thoughts, what are you doing sitting here with us spinsters instead of out dancing the night away with him?"

Buffy looked back up with a smile she couldn't seem to wipe off before she stood and walked to the door. "Do I look okay?" She asked quietly, turning back to Talia as she waited for her to answer.

"You look like queen," Talia said, smiling as Buffy's smile widened. "Now go get your prince."

Buffy smiled widely before she walked out of her room and headed out of the house. Her heart was already fluttering in anticipation as she ducked out the small door of Talia's cottage and as she looked down the road to the dale where the party was taking place, she had to physically restrain herself from running.

The walk seemed to take forever and every step that took her closer had her heart beating faster in her chest. As she reached the flower-covered entrance leading to the large open area that held what looked like hundreds of hobbits, Buffy stopped and took in the scene.

Brightly colored flowers seemed to cover every surface and their fragrant smell wafted through the air. Small twinkling lights hovered above everything and Buffy smiled as she looked at them. What looked like tiny stars glistening overhead were actually hundreds of pixies that offered their light to illuminate the dale. 

Laughter was heard coming from everyone and as Buffy searched the crowd for William, it didn't take her long to find him. Talia had told her how the younger girls had taken a fascination to him and off to Buffy's right, she saw him, surrounded by at least a dozen young girls.

The giggles she could hear from them had her smiling as she finally looked up at him. He was wearing the same thing as before and she wondered why Talia had made her change. As a happy sigh escaped her throat, Buffy's smile was once again shyly softened when William finally looked up at her.

It was like a vision of Aphrodite herself as William finally saw Buffy. Her white gown was shimmering with flecks of silver as it clung to her body. The long sleeves that flared at her wrist and flowed down the length of the dress made her look every bit the royal she was. Her golden hair hung around her shoulders while a ring of flowers wove around the top of her head like a crown.

As she smiled at him, William took a step toward her, a smile curving his lips as she looked away briefly before glancing back at him. If he lived another fifty years, he'd never tire of looking at her.

Buffy tried to calm her breathing as William approached. He hadn't taken his eyes off of her and no matter how hard she tried, keeping eye contact with him was impossible. His eyes were so intensely drinking her in that she chuckled to herself as she knew she was blushing and was for once glad it was too dark for him to see. As he finally made his way to her and stopped, Buffy looked up at him through her lashes and smiled.

"You look stunning," William said softly as he reached out and took her hand, kissing her palm. 

"Thank you," Buffy said just as softly, staring up at him as he held her hand. 

William couldn't take his eyes off of her as he took a step closer to her. As music started playing, he smiled as he glanced over his shoulder. "Would you care to dance, princess?" He asked as he once again turned to face her.

Buffy smiled widely as she gazed up at him. "I'd love to, William," she said softly as he smiled back at her and led her to the open area that had been cleared. 

As the two took position, they both stared deeply into each others eyes as everyone else seemed to disappear. As the music began to flow and they started to move, visions of how wonderful their life could be together flooded both of their minds. 

William smiled as he stared down at her, knowing that before the night was out, she would how much he loved her and how for them their life together had only begun.

To Be Continued……


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Temptations of the Heart

Chapter 18

It felt as if time itself stopped as Buffy and William stayed firmly in the other's grip as they danced. The music seemed to go on forever and Buffy wished it would. She had never felt as completely happy as she did at that moment.

The gathering was joyous and laughter filled the night. Stars hung heavily in the night sky and a gentle breeze flowed across the valley bringing with it warmth that seemed to cause every one's mood to crest. 

As the tables were finally filled to capacity with food, Buffy and William were both disappointed when the music stopped and their dance was interrupted. When the elders stood and each raised a glass, Buffy smiled as the hobbits toasted them and thanked them for allowing them the pleasure of meeting them and providing them a reason to celebrate.

As William led Buffy to the table that had been prepared for them, the laughter was once again rising as the feast was served. There wasn't a person in attendance that didn't have something to smile about. As food and drink were consumed, Buffy had to remind herself of who she really was. All too soon, she and William would be on their way to Alcala and her new found happiness would be over.

Prince Angelus grew tired of hearing the old witch and Ethan drone on and on about the Trolothan. The spell which his father found to gain power over the beast had failed, and Ethan with furious with the outcome.

"Everything was right!" Ethan yelled as he threw a book across the room. "What went wrong?"

"A simple mispronunciation could have caused it to fail my lord," the witch said. "We shall try again and all will be well."

"I pronounced it right, you old bat!" Ethan yelled as he stared at the witch before stalking across the room and retrieved the book he had thrown. Opening it back up to the spell, he silently reread the passage again to try and see what had gone wrong.

"It's probably something simple," Angelus offered as he watched his father.

"It needs a catalyst," Ethan said quietly to himself. "The target needs to be defined."

"And that means what exactly?" Angelus asked from his seat next to the fireplace.

"It means, that in order for the Trolothan to collect the princess, he must first be familiar with the target." Ethan said as he continued to read. "Do you have anything that belonged to the princess? A piece of her garment perhaps?" He asked as he looked up from the book.

"No," Angelus said. "I didn't get close enough to her."

"Yes, because you were too busy playing with William to achieve your goal," Ethan said sarcastically. "Why can't you ever do anything right?"

"I almost had him!" Angelus said angrily as he stood. "If Elizabeth hadn't interfered we wouldn't even be having this conversation."

"Well, she did," Ethan said, irritated. "And all you had to show for it was a headache and a stolen horse."

"Yes, well William will have a reminder of that little battle forever," Angelus said, grinning. "He was seriously hurt."

"Not hurt enough for it to matter. You should have killed him."

"The blood," the witch said quietly. "Was it all yours?"

"What?" Angelus asked as he looked back over at her.

"Your clothing. It was covered in blood, was it all yours?"

"Probably not," Angelus told her. "As I said, he was hurt."

"We can use that," the witch said. "If we can't get the Trolothan to sniff her out, we can get him to find William."

"But we don't want him," Ethan said. "How will finding William get us the princes?"

"William will not leave her. Once we have control of the beast, we can direct him to retrieve her then. All we really need is a means to her and William will do just fine." 

Ethan smiled as he read the passage again. "That just may work," he said. "Angelus, go grab your clothing."

"They've been washed. The blood is gone."

"I can get it," the witch said as she turned and started pulling bottles from the shelf. "We only need a drop."

"Very well," Angelus said as he turned and left the room.

"Are you sure this will work?" Ethan asked her. "If the Trolothan returns with William, I will be sorely put out."

"Do not fear my lord. All will be well."

Buffy smiled as she watched William dance with the third young lady that asked him. She had to control her giggles as the next one would step up to the small line that was forming and as much as she wanted to be his dance partner, seeing the smiles on the young girls faces was enough to make her still her desires.

The party was joyous and Buffy couldn't remember the last time she had such a wonderful time. The food that had been prepared was a welcome sight from the small amount she and William had been surviving on and laughter and conversation was coming from everyone.

As she sat watching William dance, she smiled as he glanced over at her. They talked through their dinner and Buffy found herself laughing almost constantly. Their biggest topic of conversation was that of the surrounding kingdoms and William had been very animated as he told her of the "sorry excuse for a prince" that lived in each. She wondered how he managed to know them all while she didn't. Being a princess gave her more access to them than he did, but he seemed to know almost everyone of them personally.

The more she thought about it, the more her thoughts went to Prince Edward. For him to allow his page to attend so many personal functions, he must be more relaxed than most. Anytime she attended an affair outside of Parissa, her lady in waiting attended with her, but was never allowed to mingle with the other dignitaries and the fact that William had, made her even that more curious about Prince Edward.

"A pixie for your thoughts," Talia said, smiling as she sat down beside Buffy.

Buffy smiled as she looked over at Talia before she returned her attention back to William. "I was thinking of Prince Edward actually," she said as she continued to watch William. "Just wondering what kind of man my future husband is."

"Ah, that," Talia said. "And what have you learned of him?"

"Well, nothing," Buffy said. "I was to spend the month with him, but by the time we actually make it to Alcala, our time will be almost gone."

"I see," Talia said, grinning. "Time means nothing if the heart is open."

"What do you mean?" Buffy asked as she looked back over to Talia.

"Well, things aren't always as it seems."

"You know, everyone here says that," Buffy said, as she chuckled slightly. "But I still haven't figured out exactly what they mean."

"Well, let's just say that no matter how dreadful things may seem, there is always a silver lining. You just have look in the right place."

Buffy glanced back over at William before she smiled sadly. "I don't think there is a silver lining in my future."

"Well princess, I think what you are seeking is right in front of you. You're just too blind to see it." 

Buffy looked back over at Talia as she stood and walked away before she turned her attention back to William. "I see it Talia," Buffy said, quietly to herself. "I'm just powerless to do anything about it."

William was finally able to excuse himself from the small group of girls that had been monopolizing his time for the better part of the night, and was making his way through the crowd toward Buffy. He watched her as he approached the table but slowed his steps at the look on her face.

She was staring at him, but he really didn't think she was seeing him. Her eyes were slightly glazed over and a frown marred her beautiful face. She looked truly sad and he couldn't help but wonder what had happened.

Making his way to the table, William sat down beside her, her eyes never leaving their current position. "Hey luv, something wrong?" He asked, softly.

Buffy slowly turned her head to him a few seconds later and it was all she could do to offer him a smile. "I'm fine," she lied.

"You sure?"

"Yeah," Buffy smiled. 

William smiled back at her, not believing her before he reached down and took her hand in his. "How about a dance?"

Buffy smiled a true smile at that before nodding her head and standing as he did. She felt an enormous amount of dread as they walked to the makeshift dance floor, knowing that she was only prolonging the inevitable. She couldn't continue to live in a fantasy world of her own making. No matter how much she was enjoying herself, she could no longer pretend things were as they should be.

As she and William took position and started their dance, she moved closer to him as she let her eyes fall shut and enjoy one last dance.

William could sense something was bothering her. The girl he had left sitting at the table was laughing and truly enjoying herself. What he came back to was someone completely different. "Buffy," he said softly, "what's wrong?"

Buffy sighed heavily before opening her eyes and smiling up at him. "We need to continue on our way to Alcala," she said quietly.

"I know this," William said. "And I have every intention on seeing that you get there."

"We need to get there now. The longer we wait, the harder…the harder it will be," Buffy had to look away at that. She just couldn't make herself say what she needed to.

William smiled before hooking a finger under her chin and raising her head. "It doesn't have to be hard."

"But it already is," Buffy told him with tears forming in her eyes. "I can't just pretend that things aren't the way they are. Prince Edward is waiting. Parissa is waiting. I can't deny either of them, no matter how much I want to."

William knew this was it. He had to tell her now. "Buffy, there's something I need to tell you."

Buffy's heart felt as if it hit her stomach as she saw the look in William's eyes. She knew in an instant what he was going to say and no matter how much she wanted to hear him say it again, she couldn't allow him to. "No, you don't," she said quietly before she took a step away from him. "I already know and I can't bear to hear it again." 

William watched, stunned as Buffy turned and ran. What had just happened? "Buffy!" He yelled before he hurried after her.

Talia and Bertram were both watching the couple and they shared a worried glance as Buffy ran from the dale with William following. 

"Did he tell her?"

"No," Talia said. "Poor thing, she's so confused."

Buffy's tears were flowing as she ran toward Talia's cottage. She could hear William's footfalls behind her and the moment she had been dreading was now at hand.

William grabbed her just as she made it to the small white fence that surrounded Talia's cottage. "Wait," he said breathlessly as he pulled Buffy to a stop and turned her to face him. 

"William, you can't do this!" Buffy yelled as she looked up at him and tried to pull herself away. "It's not fair!"

"What's not fair?" William asked, confused. "What are you talking about?"

"This," Buffy yelled. "This thing between us. It's not fair…to either of us. I have a responsibility to my people and you are only making it harder!" 

"How am I making it harder?" William asked her, confused. "You're not making any sense luv."

"Stop calling me that!" Buffy screamed as tears streaked her face. "I'm not your love! I'm nothing to you! You are a page and that's all you'll ever be. Now take your leave and be ready to move on first thing in the morning."

William watched stunned as Buffy finally jerked herself away from him and ran toward the house. As the door to Talia's cottage slammed shut he blinked his eyes in confusion. "What the hell just happened?" He asked no one as he stared at the house.

Buffy ran into her room, slamming the door behind her before collapsing on the bed. Her chest felt as if it would explode as tears ran down her face. The pain of what she had just done was nothing compared to the gaping hole that seemed to be ripping through her heart.

Treating William in such a way was unforgivable, but hearing him confess his love for her again was just too painful. She couldn't let him say the words again, not now, not ever.

Dawn was finally approaching and Buffy was staring out the small window in her room. She spent the night in a fitful sleep, alternating between crying and trying to figure out a way to rid herself of the mess she created. She never should have let herself become emotionally involved with William. She knew this now. The thing she wanted more than anything was now going to destroy her.

Talia knocked softly on Buffy's door after hearing her almost tortured cries die down and entered a few moments later. She frowned as she saw Buffy lying on the bed, still in her dress from the party. Her hair had fallen around her face and the small flowers that had been woven through her locks had become dislodged and were now just a messy array of leaves and petals. Her eyes were red and swollen and tears were still silently falling down her cheeks.

"Princess, please don't be so sad," Talia told her. "Things aren't…"

"Always as they seem," Buffy finished for her quietly.

Talia sighed heavily as she sat down on the edge of Buffy's bed and lifted her hand, pushing Buffy's hair away from her face. "Please believe me when I tell you that things are as they should be. Everything will be fine."

Buffy didn't have the strength to argue the point with Talia as she continued to stare out the window. She could see the sun lighting the sky in hues of purple and orange in the horizon as it slowly rose, and she sighed lightly before turning her head and looked at Talia. "Can you leave me now?" She asked her softly. "I wish to be alone."

Talia smiled, nodding her head before she stood and walked across the room. She wanted desperately to tell her everything she knew, but Bertram insisted that nature should run its course. Giving Buffy one last look, Talia offered her a silent prayer before leaving the room and shutting the door behind her.

William stopped outside Talia's cottage, tying the horse Bertram had given him to the fence post before slowly making his way to the house. He had been moving in slow motion ever since waking that morning and the moment of truth had finally come.

Seeing Buffy again was going to be hard. He knew her distress was his own doing and as much as hated the fact that _he_ was the reason she had cried, the fact that she would probably be angry with him forever wouldn't leave his mind.

Walking slowly to the house, William knocked softly on the door, and gave a tiny smile to Talia when she opened the door. "Mornin' Talia," he said quietly as she stepped aside and let him enter. 

"Good morning William," Talia said as she shut the door behind him. "Buffy hasn't come out of her room yet; she didn't sleep very well."

"Figured as much," William said. "Can't say that I did either."

Talia laid her hand on William's arm, giving it a reassuring squeeze before she smiled and started through the house. "Let me go get her for you," she said as she entered the kitchen. "You can wait here."

William gave her a nod and watched as she left before he sighed and looked around the room. Breakfast had been made and already put away and from the looks of it, Buffy hadn't eaten. He didn't know how he was going to face her and not have a repeat of the night before. There wasn't anything he wouldn't do to make Buffy happy, but he was almost positive he already messed that plan up.

Talia hurried back down the hall, her heart racing in her chest as she entered the kitchen where William was waiting. "She's gone," she said quickly as she looked at William. "She was there when I checked on her at dawn…"

William didn't even give her time to finish before he darted out of the house. He could tell by Talia's reaction that Buffy had done exactly what he feared she would…she ran.

Buffy trudged up the hill and smiled as she saw the wide-open fields before her. It had taken her most of the morning to find the entrance to the cave that William had told her he had been led through to get to Verisha and after walking for what seemed like hours, she was finally leaving the Enchanted Forest.

A shiver of fear slithered up her spine as she stepped out of the confines of the forest and started to make her way across the field. She smiled as she saw a castle off in the distance. The early morning dew sparkled as the sun reflected off of the grass and as she walked, her eyes remained focused on the castle she could see in the distance.

She widened her step, hoping to make the last leg of her journey quick, but knew it wasn't to be. Alcala was still a good distance off and she knew it would be well past nightfall before she made it, and that was only if she didn't stop to rest.

She thought long and hard about what happened since the day she met William and she knew she had a responsibility to her kingdom, no matter how much she loved him. Once the sun had finally risen, she made up her mind and quietly left Talia's. Arriving in Alcala would be hard enough without having to do it with William and the more distance she put between them, the better.

With a heavy heart, Buffy bit back the tears that were still trying to come and straightened her posture as she walked. She would be queen by months end and in her first act as queen, she vowed to rid herself of the one thing that was sure to cause her life grief. William.

William rode to the cave's entrance, jumping from the horse as they neared the entrance. He practically dragged the horse through the cavern, while the sound of the waterfall rang in his ears as they approached.

Quickly guiding the horse down the small path that trailed behind the wall of water, William mounted the horse again and darted off in the direction he hoped Buffy had gone.

His heart was beating frantically in his chest as thoughts that Angelus would be waiting for her on the outskirts of the forest. She had no chance of escape on her own. Pushing the horse faster, William speed through the trees in hopes of catching her before Prince Angelus did.

As he finally cleared the forest, he stopped, looking in every direction for her and he sighed in relief as he saw her off in the distance. She managed to make it farther than he expected and giving the horse a nudge, he was off again.

Buffy could hear the distant rumbles of a horse and fear coursed through her. William had assured her that Prince Angelus would not stop his pursuit of her until they were safely in Alcala. Slowing her steps, she turned her head and looked over her shoulder. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw a lone horse coming toward her.

As the horseman quickly made his way to her, Buffy released the breath she was holding when she realized that it wasn't Angelus, but rather William, before she quickly turned and started walking again.

William couldn't help but smile as he saw Buffy turn and start marching across the field. She had to be the most stubborn woman he ever met and it was all part of her charm. As he quickly made his way to her, he smiled wider as he called out her name.

Buffy widened her step as she heard him call out to her before she started to walk faster. She knew she couldn't get away, but she wasn't about to just stop and make it easy for him. As she heard the horse stop, she had to make herself not stop as well.

"It's not like you can avoid me all the way to Alcala," William said as he jumped off the horse and quickly jogged to catch up with Buffy.

Buffy glanced at him out of the corner of her eye as William fell into step beside her and she rolled her eyes when she saw him smile at her. She didn't know _what_ he had to smile about. There wasn't anything amusing about any of this and she wanted nothing more than to wipe that smirk off his face.

"Why'd you leave without me?" William asked. He chuckled softly to himself as Buffy jutted her chin out and walked faster without replying. "You going to avoid me all the way to Alcala or is this just your way of saying you'd rather not talk to me anymore?"

Buffy bit her tongue in attempts to still the words ready to fly. He acted as if _nothing_ was wrong! Did he have a mental problem that she was just _now_ realizing? 

William sighed heavily before he reached out and grabbed her arm, stopping her movements and turning her to face him. He could see fire in her eyes along with the same sadness he witnessed the night before underneath it all. He gave her a tiny smile before shaking his head slightly at his own stupidity. "Buffy, luv…"

"I'm not your love!" Buffy practically yelled as she looked at him.

"Alright," William said softly as he looked at her. "Buffy, I've made a mess out of all of this and I'm truly sorry. I never meant for it to get this out of hand. I've never been one to think things through before I acted and I guess it finally came back and bit me on the arse like everyone said it would."

Buffy didn't know what he was talking about but she could tell by his tone of voice and the look in his eyes that he was being sincere. She pulled her arm free from his grasp but didn't turn and leave, like her rational side was screaming at her to do.

When William saw that she wasn't running, he felt it safe to continue. Clearing his throat and bracing himself for the onslaught of anger to come, he took a deep breath and continued. "I've only been in love twice in my life and the first time was such a joke that it nearly destroyed me. I wasn't about to make the same mistake twice and give my heart to someone that didn't deserve it, but I know that you do."

Buffy closed her eyes as his last statement reached her ears and she opened them when she felt his hand softly caress her cheek. 

"I love you Buffy,"

"William, please don't," Buffy said quietly as tears filled her eyes. "Don't say such things. It isn't fair."

William let go of the horse's reins before wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her closely to him. "No it isn't. I should have told you from the beginning. I'm so sorry," he said as Buffy buried her face against his neck and started crying. "Please don't cry princess," he whispered to her as Buffy wrapped her arms around his waist.

Buffy couldn't hold back the flood of tears that fell as her grip around him tightened. He loved her and as joyous as it sounded it was tearing her heart apart. She felt his arms tighten around her and softly spoken words reached her ears before she realized it was her own voice. The one thing she promised never to tell him was spilling from her lips of their own accord and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't make herself stop.

William smiled, placing small kisses across the side of Buffy's face as softly whispered words of "I love you" reached his ears. Buffy's cries were mingled with her repeated confession and as he drew her closer to him he felt his own tears biting at his eyes.

"I love you so much," Buffy whispered a final time as she cried before she lifted her head to look up at him.

William smiled happily as he leaned his forehead against hers and ran his hand over the back of her head. He never thought he would hear anyone say those words to him again and really mean it, but he knew she did. He could see it in her eyes. "And I love you, Princess Elizabeth," he said smiling before capturing her lips with his.

Buffy cried as he kissed her, her hold on him tightening as all the passion she felt for him finally broke through the protective barrier she surrounded herself in. She didn't know how, but she wasn't about to give up what she longed for. A man who truly loved her.

As they both pulled away gasping for air, Buffy opened her eyes and looked at him. A smile curved her lips as she brought her arms up and wrapped them around his neck. "Marry me," she blurted out as she clung to him desperately.

"What?" William asked with a chuckle.

"Marry me?" Buffy repeated as she pulled him closer to her and buried her face in his neck. "We can just leave; go somewhere where no one knows us."

William laughed as Buffy peppered kisses across his neck. "I can do that," he told her. "But we'll do it when we reach Alcala." William noticed her body go completely stiff and the pleasant kisses she had been giving him stopped before he lifted his head to look at her. The smile that was on his face fell away at the look on her face. "What's wrong?"

Buffy wasn't sure what she was seeing and she vaguely heard William's voice as she started up at the sky. What she thought had been a flock of birds seemed to be so much more as it approached. Fear instantly coursed through her body as William stepped back away from her and turned to look over his shoulder.

"Bloody hell!" William yelled as he grabbed the horse and quickly mounted it. "Come on!" he called out as he took Buffy's arms and jerked her up on the horse then giving a yell before they darted across the field.

Buffy stared wide-eyed as she clung to William and watched with fearful eyes as the creature advanced on them. She had heard tales of the beast, but never thought them real. 

William continued to push the horse as they raced across the valley, trying to outrun the beast. He knew it was pointless and hatred coursed through his body, knowing that Prince Angelus and Ethan were behind the creature's pursuit. As the strong gust of wind produced by the beast wings began to descend on them, he held Buffy tightly to him as she finally screamed.

Ethan and Angelus were both smiling happily as they watched the scene play out in the cauldron. The witch managed to produce the catalyst to propel the beast and after a small change, the Trolothan had a target.

The almost sickening scene they witnessed between William and Buffy made them laugh almost hysterically as they saw the beast advancing undetected by the two. As William finally grabbed Buffy and sped across the valley, the laughter died as the creature advanced.

"This is better than front row seats in the torture chamber," Angelus said happily. "I would give almost anything to have seen the look of dear Will's face when he saw that."

"I'm sure it was priceless," Ethan said, grinning. "But the fun has just started."

William held Buffy tightly as the cry from the beast startled the horse and it reared up, effectively throwing them both to the ground. He watched as the horse fled, leaving them sitting before he quickly scrambled to his feet and pulled Buffy with him. "Come on!" he yelled as he practically dragged her across the field. He knew he'd never outrun it and his anger at Angelus was replaced by fear, knowing that he would lose Buffy to him.

Buffy ran as William drug her across the field and new tears were blinding her as she stumbled on the hem of her dress. Her chest felt as if it would explode as her lungs tried to suck in oxygen while they ran. As the silk fabric of her dress slipped from her hand, Buffy tripped, falling to the ground.

William stopped as Buffy's hand slipped from his own and he watched in horror as the large red dragon let out a deafening screech before swooping down at them. The look on Buffy's face as she turned and saw the dragon sent a panic through him as he ran for her. 

The massive wing span of the dragon batted him away and before he could even process what was happening, Buffy's terrified scream echoed through the valley as the large clawed feet of the creature closed around her and picked her up from the ground.

Buffy's screams pierced his heart as he watched his love being whisked away before he turned, frantically searching for the horse. Running, William raced toward the now slowly galloping horse as Buffy's terrified screams filled the air.

To Be Continued…….


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Temptations of the Heart

Chapter 19

The castle was in utter chaos as the inhabitants scurried from the windows. The screams of women were echoing off the walls as everyone saw the legendary dragon flying high in the sky. The guards were scurrying across the courtyard, trying to get everyone inside to safety as the beast approached.

"Quickly," King Rupert yelled as he ushered Queen Joyce and her daughters into his throne room before slamming the large door behind him.

The palace guards were already manning their stations along the castle walls and their arrows were taking target on the beast.

"Lower your weapons!" One of the guards yelled as he saw what looked like someone dangling from the dragon's clawed feet.

The guards lowered their bows, all watching as the dragon flew over the top of the castle. Eyes were wide and mouths gaped as they saw the limp body of a girl hanging from the creature's grasp.

Prince Angelus followed Ethan into the courtyard to await the Trolothan and his soon-to-be bride. He was ecstatic at the outcome of the day's events. When the witch had stirred the potion to see the area around the Enchanted Forest and they all saw Buffy exit alone, they had all shared an amused look with each other as Ethan told Angelus to ready his amulet to collect the princess. Seeing William follow her out some time later thrilled Ethan as he knew the spell could be preformed after all.

Watching the scene play out was as good as actually being there and smiles lit up the faces of Ethan and Angelus as they stared into the sky while the creature was seen off in the distance.

Angelus was practically bouncing on his feet as the creature came closer and he could see Buffy hanging from its massive claws. "She's not hurt is she?" He asked his father as the creature swooped down and prepared to deposit the limp body of the princess.

"No," Ethan assured him. "I'm sure the excitement has just rendered her unconscious."

"I hope that's all it is," Angelus stated. "No fun beating William if the prize isn't worth having."

Ethan laughed heartily at his son and they both moved in closer as the Trolothan closed in on them and lowered the princess. Once she was firmly in their grip, the Trolothan released his hold on her and quickly departed.

Angelus held an unconscious Buffy in his arms, a satisfied smile creasing his face as he turned and walked back into the castle. After all this time, she was finally his. A small chuckle escaped him as he walked down the hall toward his room, thinking of what poor William would do once he realized that he had once again been too late.

King Rupert paced the hall outside his throne room as Joyce and the girls watched him. The news that the beast had taken a young girl distressed him greatly. With all that had taken place over the last several weeks, he didn't know how much more he could take. How was he to see to the safety of his people when he couldn't even do that for his own?

"He's here," Tara said, smiling as she rushed from the window and ran to the hall. "He's here father! Edward has returned."

King Rupert looked up and sighed in relief as he heard Edward's voice boom through the castle. He could hear him barking out orders and any other day his son's rude behavior would have been sorely taken, but today it was a welcome sign.

Queen Joyce, along with Dawn, Willow and Cordelia all stepped out into the hall as they heard the commotion and they all stood dumbfounded as they saw the man marching down the hall toward them. His face was almost red with anger and they could tell by his posture that now wasn't the time for questions.

"Dear lord Edward, where on earth have you been?" King Rupert asked loudly as his son walked right past him without saying a word.

Joyce saw the astonished look on King Rupert's face before he turned and followed Edward down the hall, calling out to him as he went. 

King Rupert followed his son into the weapon's hold and watched as he rifled through the swords and daggers, concealing the smaller weapons on him before he went about gathering more. He had never seen his son look so put out before and the look on his face was beginning to terrify him.

"Edward, what is wrong? Where have you been? I've been worried sick," King Rupert asked worriedly as he watched him throw the unwanted weapons clean across the room before grabbing more. "We do have guests. You should be more considerate of them." He said before looking over his shoulder as Joyce and her girls appeared in the doorway. "I do apologize Joyce. He usually isn't like this," he said, trying to reassure her.

"It's quite alright," Joyce said, smiling slightly. "Something has obviously upset him," she said, still watching with wide eyes.

"Edward, will you please stop!" King Rupert yelled after hearing the loud clamor of steel hit the floor. "Now what is the meaning of this?" He demanded. "Edward!"

"Stop calling me that! No one but you ever insists on calling me that. Why is that Rupert?" 

"May I remind you to whom you are speaking," King Rupert said, clearly embarrassed at his son's outburst. "And Edward is your name, in case you have forgotten."

"No one else has a problem with my name, why you do?"

King Rupert stared at his son's angry face as he stopped and turned, finally looking over at him before he shook his head and went back to the weapons. "I'm sorry Edwa…William. You're mother gave you that name. I feel it only right to use it."

William stopped what he was doing as another pain shot through his heart at his mother's mention before he closed his eyes and tried to get his anger to recede. The entire day had been more stressful that any he had ever had and he grew weary just thinking of the battle that lie ahead of him. "I don't mean to be disrespectful," he said softly. "But I don't have time for pleasantries at the moment." He told him before grabbing a jewel-handled sword and pulled it from its sheath.

"Tell me what is wrong," King Rupert said calmly as William grew still while he inspected the sword he had drawn.

"He took her," William said quietly as he stared at his reflection in the shiny blade before him. "I wasn't able to stop him and he took her from me."

"Who, William? What are you talking about?" King Rupert asked softly as he stepped further into the room.

"Buffy?" Joyce asked with tears in her eyes. "You're talking about Buffy aren't you?"

William turned and looked over toward the door, finally noticing Joyce before straightening his shoulders. "Yes, your majesty. I'm talking about Buffy. Prince Angelus took her."

"Edward," Rupert began. "Sorry…William, how do you know this?"

"Because I was there."

"Is anyone else confused?" Dawn whispered to Willow as she watched the scene before her. "I thought the cute blonde was Prince Edward's page."

"So did we," Willow said, as a wide grin split her lips as she shared a look with Cordelia.

Dawn looked from Willow to Cordelia and back to William before the pieces starting falling into place in her young mind. Her eyes widened comically before her mouth flew open. "William is really the prince!" She shouted.

Willow couldn't help the giggle that escaped her as the adults in the room all turned and look over at them. "We'll, just be…going now," she said as she grabbed Dawn's arm and dragged her out of the room with Cordelia following closely behind.

King Rupert and Joyce finally turned their attention back to William as they girls left and they both had questions they didn't know would get answered. As Joyce slowly walked across the room, she bit back the tears threatening to fall as she stared at the young man she had seen her daughter leave her home with.

"What happened?" She asked him, fear for her daughter's safety once again returning.

William sighed heavily as he looked between his father and Joyce before his shoulders once again drooped. "Prince Angelus attacked the carriage. I managed to get Buffy to safety and we made our way to the Enchanted Forest. After leaving, Angelus sent the Trolothan. It took her."

"The carriage? How do you know of that?" King Rupert asked, confused.

William rolled his eyes in irritation before looking at his father. "I picked up the princess in Parissa. I sent Xander to the country posing as me so I could meet the princess without all the stress of her knowing it was me, but that's not the point."

"I see," King Rupert said, still not sure of what he was being told. "But, what is this about the Trolothan?"

"Angelus sent it after us," William told him as he went back to the weapons. "It took her."

"Dear lord," Joyce said breathlessly as the images of the limp body hanging from the beast's claws flashed back across her mind. "That monster has my baby," she cried as she looked at Rupert.

"It won't hurt her," King Rupert tried to assure her, hoping he was right. "I am sure that was not Ethan's plan."

"Ethan?" Joyce asked, confused. 

"Yes," Rupert told her. "Prince Angelus does nothing unless Ethan has something to gain from it."

"And what would that be?" Joyce asked as she looked between the two men.

"Parissa," William and King Rupert both said in unison. 

William turned from them, grabbing up the sheath to the sword and fastened it around his waist before he turned and walked toward the door with the jewel-handled sword in hand. As he reached the doorway, his father's voice halted him.

"Edward, what are you planning on doing?" King Rupert asked him worriedly.

William stopped and turned back to face his father. "I going to get my princess back," he told him as he looked down and sheathed the sword before looking back up. "Don't worry your majesty. I won't return without your daughter."

Joyce smiled as she watched what she now knew was the elusive Prince Edward walk out of the room. She gave a worried glance to King Rupert before she wiped at the lone tear that slowly ran down her cheek. 

"Don't worry Joyce," Rupert told her softly. "Once Edward sets his mind to something, he follows through."

The smile Joyce gave him took King Rupert by surprise before she chuckled through her tears. "You may want to get use to calling him William," she said, smiling. "I don't think he much likes being called Edward."

"I believe you may be right," King Rupert said, returning a smile to her. "Do you suppose he's been so angry with me all this time because of that?" He asked, as Joyce took his arm and led him from the room.

"Children don't really need a reason to be angry with us," Joyce said, smiling. "I think it's just their nature."

Buffy slowly opened her eyes and was met with unfamiliar surroundings. She gasped in surprise as she turned her head to the side and saw Prince Angelus sitting in a chair by the bed, staring at her.

"I was beginning to believe you dead," he said, smiling. "It would have made this whole ordeal quite disappointing."

"Where am I?" Buffy demanded as she sat up quickly and scooted to the edge of the bed.

"My home," Angelus told her. "Might as well make yourself comfortable. You'll be here for a very long time."

"I highly doubt that," Buffy spat out at him as she turned and stood from the bed. "You cannot keep me here."

Prince Angelus was up and on his feet before Buffy could make her way to the door and he smiled as he grabbed her. "I don't think so princess, you belong to me now."

Buffy stared at him with wide eyes before a smile curved her lips and she started to laugh. Angelus watched her as she continued, her face turning red as she almost doubled over in laughter.

"Great, another insane one," Angelus sighed. "Boy, does Will know how to pick them or what?" He asked no one as he released Buffy's arm and leaned up against the door and crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm really going to have to start questioning that boy's sanity if he continues to pick the looniest girls in the land for his bride."

Buffy's laughter had died some as Angelus talked and she straightened up before looking at him. "William is not insane, but you are if you think you are going to keep me here," she said, grinning. "I am no man's prize, not yours and not William's. I choose whom I will spend my life with. Not you!"

"That's where you are wrong princess," Angelus said smiling as he pushed himself off the door and took a step toward her. "For once William arrives to reclaim you; you'll have no one _but_ me!"

Buffy felt her blood boil under her skin as Angelus grinned at her. How dare he presume that just because he managed to get her here, that she would just willing go along with his plans. "You underestimate me Prince Angelus," she said smugly. "I have never and will never take orders from someone such as you."

"We'll see about that princess," Angelus said as he chuckled softly. "Make yourself comfortable. I'll be back at dusk so we can become…better acquainted."

Buffy lunged for the door as Angelus opened it and left. She could hear the locks click into place and she screamed as she kicked at the thick wooden door as she pounded on it with her fists. She could hear Angelus' laughter as he left the door and tears were springing to her eyes as the adrenaline of their meeting finally made her realize the situation she was in.

She looked frantically around the room before she saw a small window on the far wall. Running to it, she gasped as she saw the two-story drop to a lower balcony. Fear crept up her spine as she looked out across the land toward where she could barely make out the blurry outline of what she knew was the castle in Alcala.

As the first tear fell, her heart sank as she stared at the vast country before her. How did things come to this? Why, after everything she had been through, did things still seem so wrong?

Sighing heavily, Buffy leaned her head against the cold stone wall on the side of the window. "I'm so sorry William," she said sadly before fresh tears flowed.

Buffy looked up from her seat on the floor by the window when she heard the locks in the door click open. Standing quickly, her mouth opened to protest what ever it was Angelus demanded of her this time but was surprised to see King Rayne instead.

"Ah, Princess Elizabeth, I do hope your accommodations agree with you," he said smiling as he entered. "We had so little time to plan."

"You cannot keep me here!" Buffy said loudly as she took a step toward the door.

"Oh, well I take it you are not enjoying our hospitality then?"

"Hospitality?" Buffy questioned with wide eyes. "You kidnap me, lock me up and expect me to be having a good time? You people are seriously disturbed!"

"Well, let me apologize for Angelus' behavior if he offended you. The boy doesn't think before he speaks." He grinned. "But, I'm sure you will learn to…appreciate him."

Buffy stood awestruck as Ethan stared at her smiling. What did these people want? Surely it was more than just herself. 

"Ah, I see your prince has finally arrived," Ethan said, almost bouncing as he looked out the window. "I guess the party is about to begin."

Buffy turned, looking out the window behind her and a smile lit up her face as she saw the army of horses coming toward the castle. _William must have made it back to Alcala, _she thought as hope started to once again stir in her. A frown soon followed as she realized that this was King Rupert's army and also Prince Edward's.

She walked quickly back to the window, trying to get a better look and to see if she could tell which one Prince Edward was, knowing he was there, or at least assuming he was.

"They're here," Angelus announced happily as he burst through the door to his room. "He brought the whole damn army with him though."

"Well, William was always one to use his head, unlike some," Ethan said as he looked out the window over Buffy's shoulder.

"And what is that suppose to mean?" Angelus asked hatefully.

The mention of William's name caused Buffy's smile to return briefly. She still hadn't figured out a way for them to be together and wasn't sure if she could. "William brought the army?" She asked, turning her head to look at Ethan after what was said finally registered to her.

"Angelus, go sound the alarms," Ethan said, ignoring Buffy and his son's question. "I'll stay and see that our guest stays out of harms way." He grinned.

Angelus gave his father a murderous look before glancing at Buffy. "Well Elizabeth, I do hope you enjoy the show. A good fight always seems to get me…in the mood," he said with a cheeky grin before he turned and left the room.

Buffy hadn't paid any mind to Angelus' statement as she gazed out the window at the army advancing on the castle. A hopeful smile crossed her face of the thought that maybe, just maybe…William was down there somewhere, coming to her rescue.

To Be Continued……


	20. Chapter Twenty

Temptations of the Heart

Chapter 20

The dark castle loomed in the distance, and the sound of the horses' hooves trampling the hardened ground rang out through the valley as William and his army approached Colligt.

William's mind was a tangled mass of confusion and worry. He had seen his father's concerned face as he mounted his horse and turned from the castle and, given his past history with Angelus, he knew his father feared the worst.

He had told Queen Joyce that he wouldn't return without Buffy and he had meant it. He wasn't going to face the world without her, and if it meant taking down Angelus at the cost of his own life to see that she were safe, then that's what he planned to do.

"You okay?" Daniel asked as he rode silently beside William.

"Yeah, just fine mate," William said, not taking his eyes off their destination.

"You don't look fine."

William sighed heavily, glancing over at his red-haired friend before he gave him a little smile. "Just not sure about the outcome of this one is all," he told him. "If I do manage to somehow get her, she's going to rip me apart when she finds out who I really am."

Daniel laughed quietly to himself while shaking his head. "I can't believe you went through with that," he said, smiling. "You'd think after all these years, you would have learned by now."

"Yes, and I'd think, you, Oz, would have learned who you're laughing at," William said, trying to look angry.

"Oh, going to pull rank on me now, are you?" Oz laughed.

"Can do what I please," William said smugly as he turned his head. "I'll be King soon enough."

"Lord help us all," Wesley muttered as he paced his horse with William's.

"Not you too?" William asked, glancing over at his best knight.

"Well, if memory serves, I do believe we all told you what a bad idea that was."

"Not my fault we were attacked," William stated angrily. "Everything would have gone perfectly fine if that stupid wanker wouldn't have bollocked up my plan. He will stop at nothing to make my life miserable."

"Well, Angelus doesn't like to lose," Oz said looking at the castle. "And I'm sure he's more than prepared for us."

William shook his head in affirmation, knowing that Angelus would do everything in his power to keep Buffy from him, even if it meant taking her life. 

Buffy watched as the army approached; hope springing to her chest in thoughts of her rescue. She could hear Ethan's army preparing for battle as they locked the castle down. Their shouts and yells could be heard echoing through the halls and the scurry of men could be seen on the courtyard below.

Anticipation was causing her heart to race in her chest as Ethan continued to talk behind her. She had tried to tune him out completely, but the constant demands he shouted to his army were beginning to wear thin on her nerves.

As the army finally approached the castle, Buffy smiled as she finally saw William. Her eyes were fixated on him and her heart soared in her chest. _He came,_ she thought happily to herself as her eyes drank him in. 

As the loud shout from the man to William's left caught her attention, Buffy tore her eyes away from William, looking at the dark haired man who, with sword raised high, gave the command to attack.

Buffy's breath caught in her throat as they all charged the castle, Ethan's cry to his men almost deafening her as the battle began.

As hard as she tried, keeping track of William was almost impossible. The scurry of activity below was amazing to watch and the more she saw, the more frightened she became.

Men were falling from their horses as others jumped and charged Ethan's men. The cries of the men were mingled with pain and she knew that death would find many of the young knights as they fought for her freedom.

Buffy once again saw the dark-haired man that had ordered the approaching army to advance and the more she watched him, the more she realized he was in charge. The fleeting thought that he may be Prince Edward flitted through her mind and panic began to set in. 

The battle on the ground was fast and furious as neither side gave. Blood was spilled from both sides as William's army tried to gain access to the castle while Ethan's men tried to hold them back.

Angelus stood on the outer wall of the castle, watching the scene below with a satisfying smile. His eyes were riveted to William and a sardonic chuckle escaped him as he watched. As he saw the first man scale the wall of the castle, Angelus turned, making his way back inside.

"Looks as if things are about to get interesting princess," Ethan said as he also saw several men making their way up the castle walls. "What do you say we find a more secure place to put you?" He asked as he reached out and grabbed Buffy's arm, dragging her away from the small window.

Buffy protested loudly as Ethan hurried her to the door. Her heart was racing in her chest as they stepped out into the hall, where the sounds of the fight grew louder.

"I'll take her," Angelus said loudly as he stepped around the corner and saw Ethan and Buffy. "You may want to get that witch to be of some use and stop William. His men are already making it over the wall," he shouted angrily.

"Very well," Ethan said, letting go of Buffy as Angelus grabbed her. "I already have plans for William and his men."

Buffy was whisked down the hall as Ethan turned and made his way down the steps. The look on Angelus' face was one of anger and determination as he hurried her down the steps of the castle and down a long corridor. The sounds coming from outside were getting louder and she knew King Rupert's men were finally getting inside.

William quickly scaled the wall with Oz by his side and both men broke out into a run the instant their feet were on the small ledge that made up the top of the wall. Several of Angelus' men met them before they made it to the main building and they were once again thrown into battle. The loud clicking of swords as they connected rang throughout the courtyard below and as the air around them began to move, William saw two of their opponents stop and stare up at the sky. The small distraction was all William and Oz needed to clear their path.

As the last one fell, Oz turned quickly to where the men had been looking, his eyes widening at the scene before him. "William, we are in serious trouble," he said, shaking as he pointed toward the south wall.

William turned, his annoyance at the situation only increasing as he saw the Trolothan. The large red dragon had returned and the scurry of movement on the ground increased as the beast began its descent.

William and Oz watched as claws and teeth were used to scoop up men and fling them carelessly away from the castle. The screams increased as the men still on the ground ran helplessly from the creature.

"Come on," William said as he turned and ran for the castle. "We can't help them."

Oz followed, running into the castle behind William as the screams of agony rang in his ears.

It was total chaos as Buffy watched the scene play out. The horror of seeing the beast practically rip the men apart trying to rescue her had her turning her head. She felt her stomach turn as terrified screams wafted through the breeze. The loud laughter of Angelus only heightened her fear of the situation as she opened her eyes and looked at him.

"You weren't seriously thinking he was actually going to rescue you, were you?" Angelus asked, still chuckling. "William has been down this road before princess. He wasn't able to do it the first time, what's makes you think he can now?"

"He's already inside the castle," Buffy said, trying to sound more confident than she was feeling. "It will only be a matter of time before he finds me."

"Yes, and what fun we'll have when he does," Angelus said, smiling. "I honestly didn't think he'd ever fall for another so hard after Drucilla, but the boy proves me wrong time and time again. His-full out assault on the castle proves that. I guess he wasn't willing to risk your life so carelessly as he did with hers."

"What are you talking about?" Buffy asked numbly as she turned back to the window.

"Why, his beloved Drucilla," Angelus said, still grinning. "I'm sure he told you about her?"

Buffy glanced over her shoulder at Angelus, the grin on his face only confusing her more. "Drucilla? Prince Edward's first bride?"

"Yes, surely he's told you of her."

"Not really," Buffy said as she once again turned back to the window.

"Well, well," Angelus said taking a step away from her. "Seems our little William is keeping secrets from his bride-to-be. I suppose he'll share the story with you eventually."

Buffy was only half-listening as she continued to watch the slaughter outside the castle. The dragon was quickly thinning the number of men trying to gain access to the castle and as she felt Angelus' hand come to rest on her waist; she gasped and turned to him quickly. "Get your hands off of me!" She yelled as she slapped at his hand and moved back away from him.

"What's wrong princess?" Angelus asked, smiling as he took a step toward her. "I thought we'd have a little fun before William came for you."

Buffy had so many emotions running through her, she wasn't sure which one to act on first. Anger and fear were the most prominent, as were total loathing and disgust at the man who was slowly advancing on her as his hands once again settled around her waist. As her anger finally won over, her lips tightened into a thin line, her fingers curling into her palm and, with every ounce of courage she could find, she struck.

Angelus was slightly jarred from the impact of Buffy's small fist as it connected with his jaw. Raising a hand and running it over the stinging flesh she had assaulted, he chuckled loudly as he turned his face to look at her. "Now we're getting somewhere," he announced loudly. "It's no fun unless you fight back."

Buffy gasped loudly as Angelus' hand shot out and grabbed the back of her neck. Her eyes were wide as he smiled down at her before she jerked in his grasp, trying to free herself. As he pulled her body tightly against his, Buffy was overcome with fear while Angelus lunged forward.

William and Oz ran through the halls of the castle, pausing at the large corridor that led in three different directions. They both scanned the halls for movement before turning to look at each other.

"Split up or stay together?" Oz asked, panting slightly for breath.

"I'd say split up, but…" William's words were cut short as both men heard Buffy scream. Oz turned his head, looking down the hall behind him and before he was completely turned, William was running. "Stay together then," he mumbled to himself as he took off down the hall after William.

Fear was replaced with insane hatred as William ran down the long corridor. Buffy's screams seemed muffled and William's imagination ran wild at the possibilities of what was happening to her. He could faintly hear Oz's footfalls on the stone floor behind him as the sound of his own heart beat loudly in his ears. As both men approached the end of the hall, a large bright, white light filled the area and they both skidded to a stop.

William was the first to recover, the small twinkling lights flashing in front of his eyes and causing his vision to blur finally clearing enough to see the tiny man standing before them. He wiped at his eyes, trying to get them to clear from the sudden flash of light before the small man spoke.

"Talia sent me, your majesty," he said, smiling. "I am called Fralum. I've come to secure the beast."

"Talia?" William asked, confused. "How, what?"

"We see all. We know of your trouble," Fralum said. "We haven't much time. I need to find the witch and the sorcerer."

William looked down the hall, the undistinguishable voices carrying along the corridor as he once again heard a small, strangled scream. "Buffy," he said quietly as he looked down the hall.

"Go to her," Fralum said as he looked over at Oz. "This one can help me."

William didn't even give Oz time to reply before he was once again on the run. As he rounded the corner, Oz finally looked over at the small man before him. 

"I suppose you're one of the hobbits William told me about?" He asked, smiling as he looked at the small, almost elf-like creature before him. "Gotta say, I wasn't much believing that story."

Fralum laughed quietly to himself before lifting the small bag in his hand. "Come, we have work to do."

Buffy kicked the best she could as Angelus continued to hold her tightly. One hand was fisted in her hair while the other hung tightly around her waist. She struggled in his grasp, muffled screams escaping her throat as he repeatedly attacked her lips with bruising kisses. No matter how hard she fought, his hold only tightened as he tried to hold her head still. As she felt his tongue enter her mouth, her eyes widened as her stomach turned.

The loud moan he let out caused her eyes to burn with tears, joining the ones already quickly descending down her face. As her struggles proved useless and the feel of Angelus' tongue curled around her own, Buffy screamed into his mouth before she did the only thing she could think of.

William heard the loud yell and curses of Angelus echo through the hall and he didn't waste any time making it the end of the hall to the last door in the corridor. As his foot connected with the solid wood door, he heard Buffy scream again.

"Buffy!" William yelled as he once again kicked at the door.

Buffy's heart leapt in her chest as she heard William and more tears ran down her face as she heard his pounding on the door.

"William," she yelled as she ran toward the door, Angelus' anguished cries drifting behind her. 

William felt his fear recede slightly as he heard her voice and he once again began pounded on the door.

Buffy tried to pull the latch on the door, only to find it locked. As she jerked and pulled on the large wooden door while William beat on it from the other side, Angelus' laughter caught her attention.

"Looking for this?" Angelus asked, grinning. "No way in or out without it," he said as he held up the key. Straightening his body, Angelus turned his head to the side, spitting his own blood from his mouth where Buffy had bit him. He groaned as the sickening pain in his groin where her knee had effectively connected made him wince again. "You do know you will pay painfully for that, don't you?" He asked as he slowly walked toward her.

Buffy's breath quickened as he approached her and she glanced around her, looking for anything to use against him. She felt slightly comforted that William was right outside the door, but with no way inside the room, she was left to defend herself.

Angelus rolled his eyes as he heard the constant pounding on the door. "Alright, enough already!" He yelled as the ringing in his ears increased. "We know you're there!"

"Angelus, you lay one hand on her and you'll beg me to kill you quickly!"

Angelus laughed as he stared at the door. "Big words from a man incapable of following through with his threats, don't you think Will?"

William kicked the door again, knowing it was useless before he glanced around the hall. Seeing a small window to his right, he hurried to it and looked out. He surveyed the surrounding windows, looking above him and to each side before a plan formed in his head. Turning around, William glanced at the door that separated him from Buffy before he turned and ran.

"Well, that didn't take long," Angelus said, almost disappointed as he heard William's footfalls echo down the hall. "I figured he'd try a little longer before he gave up."

Buffy's fear once again started to climb as she slowly backed up. As she felt the door hit her back and the smile on Angelus' face widened, she turned and ran toward the far corner of the room. Looking for anything to use as a weapon, Buffy grabbed the large candle sconce that stood by a large pillar and held it high. "I'll kill you myself if I have to," she said with a shaky voice.

Angelus' laughter echoed in the room as he slowly advanced on her. "No wonder William likes you so much; you're a little spitfire when you want to be," he said, grinning. "Tell me princess, will you be this feisty in my bed?"

"Stay away from me!"

"I don't think so, precious," Angelus said as he slowly walked toward her. "The fun has just begun."

William climbed onto the windowsill, bracing his weight evenly on the balls of his feet before looking down at the long three-story drop to the ground. His breathing was labored and he inhaled deeply before closing his eyes briefly trying to collect himself. As he opened them back up, he let out a long, cleansing breath before he reached out and grabbed the long sash of purple and gold cloth that hung along the side of the castle wall. Glancing down at the window below him, William grabbed the cloth securely in his hands as he carefully stood up on the windowsill.

Closing both hands around the material, William swallowed heavily before closing his eyes and picturing Buffy's smiling face. As his eyes slowly opened, he said a silent prayer before he jumped.

To Be Continued……

(A/N)…I know I said we had 2 more chapters, but as you can see, this 'storming of the castle' is taking longer than expected. So…with that in mind, looks like maybe _still_ another 2 left, and I'm debating on an epilogue…um, one for the more mature audiences? I'll have to think on that one…depends on if enough people want to see that or not.

I wanted to thank you all again for the wonderful comments, emails and reviews. Without your encouragement, I probably wouldn't get half as much fun out of writing. I did want to share something with you. One of my readers, made a cover art for the story and I just had to share. The piece is done by 'Elizabeth' and it can be found on my site at zarrah.com . I'm sure you'll love it as much as I do. 

Chapter 21 is almost complete, so look for it in a few days.

Zarrah

(Wanna know when I update…then go here)

www.groups.yahoo.com/group/Fanfictions_by_Zarrah/


	21. Chapter TwentyOne

Temptations of the Heart

Chapter 21

Oz hurried down the stone steps to the lower corridors of the castle, following the hobbit. Fralum had briefly explained to him that a beast such as the Trolothan was a mystical creature of which control was not to be gained. The instant Ethan and the witch had power over the beast; they had unwittingly sealed their own fate. Their only problem now was breaking the curse they had cast over the creature.

As they entered the lighted corridor where they both could hear the voices of the witch and Ethan, they slowed their steps. Oz watched quietly, as Fralum reached into the bag, pulling a large crystal from it and smiling as he looked up.

"Once I break the hold on the beast, I will need you to help me cast the spell," Fralum whispered.

"And what's this spell to do?" Oz asked him curiously.

"It will make them pay for their transgressions on the land."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning, they will both get what they deserve," Fralum said, as he held the crystal out to Oz. "Hold this."

Oz reached out, taking the crystal in his hand. His mind wandered briefly to William and if he had made it to the princess yet, before Fralum's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Once the crystal begins to glow, do not drop it," he instructed.

Oz nodded his head, watching as the little man began to sprinkle a glittery substance around them as he chanted softly. As Fralum started walking toward the door that separated them from Ethan and the witch, the heat that started to engulf his hand caused his eyes to widen as the crystal started to glow and change colors.

The witch looked up as the air around her started to crackle. She could feel the energy around them start to dissipate before she looked wide-eyed at Ethan. "How can this be?" She asked, quickly. "No magic is greater than that of 'The Eye'."

Ethan was still chanting as he concentrated on the creature and its destruction of the men on the ground. He barely heard the witch before a blast of energy surged through him, taking his breath momentarily away.

Buffy lifted the candle sconce high, ready for her attack on Angelus when a sweeping flash of light and color caught her attention. With wide eyes she watched as William bounded through the window and crashed into Angelus.

Angelus grunted from the sudden blow as he and William rolled across the floor, entangling themselves in the cloth William had used to swing himself down into the room. With quick movements, they both fought their way free and stood facing off.

"Well, I must say Will, I'm damn impressed," Angelus said, grinning as he looked at the angry man before him. "Now if _that_ wasn't heroic, I just don't know what is," he laughed.

William's jaw ticked as he clenched it together before he reached for his sword, unsheathing it. "Not here for pleasantries, Angelus," William said in clipped tones. "Came for my princess."

"Ah, the fair Elizabeth," Angelus grinned. "She really is a sweet thing, isn't she?" He asked, chuckling as he glanced over his shoulder at her. "Taste as sweet as honey, don't you agree?"

William glanced quickly over at Buffy before looking at Angelus. He could tell by her disheveled appearance that Angelus had gotten closer to her than he would have liked and the thought only caused his anger to soar. Gripping his sword tightly in his hand, William raised it, pointing the blade toward Angelus. "You'll die for touching her."

"Oh, now this'll be fun," Angelus said, glancing around the room before cautiously taking a few steps to his left and grabbing the sword lying on the long table against the wall. Picking it up, he gave it a small swing, the blade cutting through the air before he looked back at William. "You sure you want to do this, boy?" He asked, grinning as he approached William. "Seems last time we met, I gave you a little reminder of how useless you are around my blade," he said, as he laughed and looked at the scar that ran through William's eyebrow. "How does it feel to have a constant reminder of how useless you are?"

Faster than Angelus had time to react to, William's blade sliced through the air. The burning sting to the left side of his face was covered quickly with his hand as he looked up at William.

"How does it feel to you?" William asked, leaning his head to the side slightly as he watched the crimson fluid drip along Angelus' face from the large slash that ran from the corner of his mouth to just under his eye. "Seems we both have a reminder now."

Angelus saw red and it wasn't from the blood that gushed from his wound. With an animalistic growl, he lunged forward.

Buffy gasped loudly, scurrying into the corner as the loud clang of metal echoed off the stones walls. She watched helplessly as William and Angelus engaged in battle.

Wesley had finally managed to lower the gate, letting in what was left of their men. The Trolothan had severely dwindled their numbers, but the remaining knights took up their weapons and fought Ethan's men with a furry.

Wesley had seen the idiotic stunt William had pulled and his breath had caught in his throat as he saw him swing down into the window below him. He had shaken his head and let out a relived sigh when he saw William crash through the window before he once again returned to the battle. 

As they advanced on the castle doors, a new surge of energy overcame him as he realized he needed to get inside. King Rupert would be most displeased if anything happened to William, especially seeing how he had personally been picked to be the prince's personal guard. Cutting a path toward the door, Wesley swung his sword, trying to defend himself and make his way to William.

Fralum smiled as he turned to Oz and grabbed his arm, pulling him away from the door just before it opened and Ethan hurried out of the room with the witch trailing behind him. The two hiding men watched as the furious pair marched down the hall.

"What's happening?" Oz asked, watching as Ethan cursed under his breath and disappeared around the corner.

"The counter spell is working," Fralum told him. 

"So, the spell on the creature is broken, then?"

"No quite," Fralum said, "He still has a hold on the beast, but it is breaking. Come, we have to act quickly."

Oz hurried along behind Fralum as he ran down the hall after Ethan and the witch. He wasn't sure what was happening, but from the look on Ethan's face, it was apparently working in their favor. Hopefully, and with any luck, William would take care of Angelus, get the princess back and they could make it back to Alcala before nightfall.

Buffy huddled in the corner as Angelus lunged at William, trying to stay clear of the two fighting men. Shock at seeing William fly through the window had added to her already adrenaline-rushed mind and as the fight she _knew_ was coming started, Buffy was worried beyond belief.

Her eyes were wide as she watched the two men wield the heavy swords as they dangerously lashed out at the other, the loud clang from the metal echoing off the stone walls ringing in her ears. Exhaustion was playing havoc on her body as she watched with fearful eyes, as the battle she knew would end in death, began in earnest.

Angelus wiped uselessly at the blood running his down face after ducking a wild swing from William before he laughed. "Getting sloppy in your old age, boy," he spat out. "I thought all the practice I've given you over the years would have taught you something by now."

William's jaw was clenched tightly as he lunged forward, pushing his sword toward Angelus as his opponent continued to throw off casual barbs while they fought. He knew Angelus well enough to know that the useless banter was Angelus' way to try to throw him off guard. 

"Not in the mood for talking, Angelus," William said. "Much rather get to the killing part if you don't mind."

"Oh, well I just thought we'd get in a little last minute bonding time," Angelus laughed, "You know…seeing how this will be our last and all."

"That it will," William said, lunging to his left and striking out with his sword as Angelus swung at him.

Buffy was inching her way along the wall, her eyes never leaving the two men circling around the center of the room. She was struck with the conflicting emotions of being half scared out of her mind and feeling a sense of pride as she watched William fight for her. Every time Angelus' sword came a little too close to William; she would feel her heart skip a beat in her chest before she saw the strength and skill that he possessed before she would relax.

Looking to the floor as her foot caught on something; Buffy stepped over the pile of parchments that lay there before she looked up quickly as she heard the clatter of metal against the floor. She gasped loudly as she saw William's sword slid across the floor and Angelus smile as he leveled his sword at William's throat.

"Never could hold onto anything, could you, Will?" Angelus laughed. "Damn shame if you ask me. All that time spent on trying to make you a half-decent fighter, for what?"

William slowly straightened his back, looking straight ahead at Angelus as he panted for breath. "Well, unlike you Angelus, I don't really need a weapon," he said, smiling slightly before he lunged toward the left and kicked out with his foot, catching Angelus' legs and knocking them out from under him.

Angelus' sword skittered across the floor as he fell on his back and just as quickly as the fight had stopped, it was on again.

Buffy felt like cheering as she saw William deliver what she knew was a painful punch to the side of Angelus' head before the two men were at it again. She was almost relieved as the dangerous fight took a turn and the only weapons now being yielded were their fists. 

Angelus and William both got to their feet, the hard blows from their fist making contact with the other as they circled the room. The small talk had completely vanished as blow after blow was delivered and hit its intended target. Both men were panting for breath and the force of their punches weakened as both men were quickly tiring.

Wesley hurried down the hall, his sword raised as he scanned the halls for William. Several men were following behind him and every room they passed was checked before they would move on.

The beast was still outside doing what damage it could and the screams of the men unlucky enough to find their way in its path could be heard through the castle. As the group made their way around the corner, Wesley stopped as he saw Ethan and a woman hurry down the hall and out the castle door.

"That was the witch," one of the knights said, as he spotted the old woman with Ethan. "They say she is the key to Ethan's power."

Wesley was torn between whether to go after Ethan or continue looking for William when he saw Oz round the corner with a strange little man. His eyes widened as the little creature turned and smiled at him.

"Daniel, who is that?" Wesley asked, as he approached the two.

"This is Fralum," Oz told him. "He's one of William's hobbits."

Wesley looked at the wide smile on his friend's face before he looked down at the small man before him. "Hobbits are real?" he asked, in shock. "I thought William was lying about that."

"So did I," Oz laughed. "Seems his elaborate tales were more accurate than we thought."

"We haven't time," Fralum said, looking up at Oz. "We must finish this."

Oz gave Fralum a nod before the little man scurried down the hall. "Go find William," Oz told him. "Second floor, near the end I believe."

"Right then," Wesley said, watching as Oz hurried after the hobbit and disappeared around the corner. "Let's go."

Ethan was almost blinded with rage as he made his way outside. The spell on the Trolothan was weak and his constant chants to keep his hold on the beast were quickly weakening him. The carnage outside the castle instantly put a smile on his face as bodies lay in a tangled mass of bloody limbs along the ground.

His eyes scanned the sky, looking for the beast and his smile widened as he saw the red dragon make a pass over the south side of the castle. Closing his eyes, Ethan began his chants again, pulling every ounce of strength he could from the witch as she held The Eye.

Fralum and Oz made their way outside, the crystal in Oz's hand still glowing as Fralum once again spread the glittery powder and repeated his chants. The crystal began to warm and as Oz looked toward the sky, he could have sworn he saw the beast change colors. 

The Trolothan flew high, soaring into the bright sun as the pull on him tightened. A loud roar escaped his throat as he turned and dove for the castle. The men along the ground scurried for cover as the beast made a low flying pass before soaring into the sky and turning to make another pass.

All eyes were on the beast as Fralum pulled a large black stone from his bag and held it high. The air around the castle crackled before a bolt of lightening struck out of a cloudless sky and echoed across the valley.

As Ethan and the witch turned to see what had happened, their eyes landed on Fralum. The hobbit still held the black stone and a wide smile graced his face. "The only thing more powerful than The Eye, is its twin," the little man said. "Your hold over the beast is no more."

Ethan turned, looking toward the sky and his eyes widened as he saw the dragon coming straight for him. The dark red color of the creature's skin had changed to almost black, but the red in his eyes was clearly visible. Even before he could completely comprehend what was happening, the beast's mouth had opened and the roar it let out was deafening. The scream of the witch as she saw the creature coming was vibrating through his body and as the beast swooped low in the sky, Ethan knew his time had come.

As the sharp claws dug into his flesh, Ethan gasped for breath as the crushing grip the creature had him in felt as if it were ripping him in two as he saw the witch being picked up from the ground.

Her screams were hysterical as she thrashed in the beast's grip and Ethan hung motionless in the clawed foot of the Trolothan as he saw his castle slowly drift farther away. As his body was wracked with pain, Ethan looked toward the witch, her arms flying helplessly as she struggled in the creature's grasp before the Trolothan lowered his head.

Ethan closed his eyes as he listened to the sound of crushing bones and the sickening _pop_ the witch's body made as it was crunched by the beast's strong jaw, letting him know his own fate. Sparing one last glimpse of his kingdom, Ethan watched his dynasty drift farther away before he thought of his son and he closed his eyes.

Wesley could hear the sounds of the two men fighting as he ran down the hall before stopping at the last door. Trying the door, he realized why William had entered the way he had. "Go find something to get this open with," he demanded, as he turned to the knights behind him.

Pushing uselessly on the door, Wesley looked around, looking for anything to open the large wooden door with as the sounds from inside the room continued.

Buffy faintly heard talking from the other side of the door and, looking away from the fight, she sighed in relief as she heard the men outside. She was still watching William and Angelus and the sight of the two had her covering her face every so often as one of them would get in a good punch or kick to the other and blood would flow.

William's face was once again covered with wounds and she knew he'd be covered in bruises again. Her attention was drawn away from the two fighting men as the men outside the door began to bang on it relentlessly.

Wesley stood back, watching as the small group of men rammed the large wooded pole they had found repeatedly against the door. He wondered briefly if the door was magically protected as their battering ram seemed almost useless against it. Yelling out an order, he stepped back further as the men increased their vigor and continued to work on the door.

"Looks like the cavalry has arrived," Angelus smiled as he kicked out, landing a brutal kick to William's left leg that caused him to fall to the ground.

William stood quickly, ignoring the insistent pounding on the door before he threw a left hook, catching Angelus under his chin. He smiled as blood flew from Angelus' mouth before he landed another punch just as quickly.

The two men were almost completely exhausted but neither gave an inch in their perusal of the other. They both knew that one wrong move would cause the other to gain control of the situation and it would be over.

As the shouts from the hall increased and the sound of cracking wood finally echoed through the room, Buffy let a small smile creep over her features before stealing a small glance over to the door. The grunts from Angelus and William mingled with those outside, making it hard to distinguish between the two.

As the door finally cracked, sending wood shards across the floor, William glanced away from Angelus momentarily. The small distraction was all Angelus needed as he landed a hard kick to William's chest, sending the smaller man sprawling to the floor.

In a move faster than any could have guessed he had, Angelus retrieved his fallen sword before turning to William. As the wood on the door finally gave way to those outside, Angelus yelled, rushing toward William.

William scrambled to his feet, grabbing the small dagger from his boot, and lunging to his right as Angelus rushed toward him. As the angry man charged, William swiftly imbedded his knife into Angelus' side but lost his footing as the speed at which Angelus ran, hurdled them both toward the window.

Buffy screamed as she watched both men tangle themselves around each other and the purple and gold banner that still blew into the window before they both disappeared out the window with a scream. She was frozen in place as the window now lay vacant and the men outside rushed into the room.

She slumped against the wall, the yells of the men in the room surrounding her as her entire body went numb. She didn't even see the man sitting in front of her, asking if she were okay.

Wesley felt his heart stop in his chest as he rushed to the window and peered over the sill. He gasped as he saw Angelus' body hit the ground and bounce slightly before he lay still on the stone balcony below.

A rush of relief and adrenaline spread throughout him as he saw William, hanging from the sash before he grabbed the cloth and began to pull.

"'Bout bleeding time you made it up here," William huffed as Wesley and two other men finally pulled him back through the window and deposited him onto the stone floor. "Stupid wanker almost did me in."

"We were a little tied up with the dragon," Wesley tried to defend himself. "You could have waited."

"No time," William said, as he achingly sat up and looked around the room.

Buffy was looking at him and although she knew she saw him, she had to wonder if it wasn't her imagination. When he smiled at her, a small sob escaped her when she realized it wasn't her imagination, but in fact, William.

She watched as two men helped him stand before he slowly approached her; the man that had been sitting with her standing as well and quickly moving away. She stared up at him, tears clouding her vision as he kneeled down in front of her and the small sobs that had been coming quickly increased as William cupped her cheek in his hand.

"Hello princess," William smiled, wiping away her tears as he smiled at her.

"William," Buffy whispered hoarsely, before she smiled and threw her arms around his neck as he enveloped her small frame in his arms. She cried hard, holding onto him tightly as she cried out her joy and fear.

Small whispered words of comfort were buried under her cries as Buffy held onto him, intent on never letting him go. The men in the room all silently turned to leave, each smiling at the pair in the floor. Wesley stood guard, watching the two and sighing in relief now that the ordeal was over.

William pulled back, smiling before kissing Buffy's forehead. "Are you okay?" he asked, quietly.

Buffy nodded her head, before she looked up into the crystal blue eyes that seemed to look into her soul. She smiled, silent tears slowly making their way down her face before she sighed heavily, laying her forehead against William's.

"I was so scared," she whispered, as more tears welled up in her eyes.

"I know," William said, as he ran his hand over her head. "So was I. I didn't think I would make it in time."

"But you did," Buffy smiled.

"Yeah," William said. "I'll always come for you. I would die for you."

Buffy cried at his admission before their lips met, small light touches caressing the other before William leaned in, deepening the kiss. Buffy's breath caught in her throat as William crushed her body against his and she moaned as his tongue slipped between her lips.

Relief flooded her body and she sagged against him as her fear at what had transpired finally left her. The calm that washed over her sank into every part of her body before she pulled back with a gasp. "I love you," she breathed out, smiling as she opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"And I love you," William smiled back. "Always."

Buffy's smile widened as she looked at him before she saw movement and looked toward the door. Her smile fell away as the dark-haired man she had seen earlier stood by the door.

William turned his head, looking over at Wesley and smiling as he saw him before looking back at Buffy. "Didn't realize we had an audience," he said, chuckling softly.

"Your majesty," one of the knights said, as he walked to the door, "King Rayne and the witch have been…taken care of."

William turned his head back to the door, nodding before Wesley turned to the knight who had spoken. 

"Very well, gather the remaining men and wait out front," Wesley said, watching as the man nodded his head and turned to leave. He smiled as he turned and looked back over at William and Buffy. "I do believe we should be going now."

Buffy's eyes went wide as her throat seemed to close off before she stood quickly, taking a step away from William as she stared at Wesley. She felt her stomach clench into a tight knot as William slowly stood and looked at her.

"Buffy, I can explain everything," William said, seeing the fear once again return to her eyes.

Buffy was staring at who she thought was Prince Edward and wondering just _how_ she was going to explain what had happened. There was no doubt he had seen her and William and the longer she stared at him, the sicker she felt.

"William, we must be going if we are to make it to Alcala before nightfall," Wesley said quietly, watching Buffy curiously as she stared at him.

"Yeah," William said, staring at Buffy, "in a minute."

Buffy dazedly looked over at William before her eyes fell back on Wesley. She felt sick as she stared at him and William's voice seemed to echo in her head when a red-haired man walked in the door with what Buffy knew was one of the hobbits from Verisha.

"The evil doings of the sorcerer have been stopped," Fralum said happily, as he entered the room and walked toward William and Buffy.

"Thank you," William said, smiling as he turned from Buffy and looked at Fralum. "I guess Talia wasn't joking about being able to see us then."

"No your majesty," Fralum said, looking up at William. "The people of Verisha are most curious about your world and with the dark magic King Rayne was doing, now stopped, maybe now we can venture into your realm more."

"That would be a sight. Maybe people around here wouldn't look at me so bleeding funny when I tell them of you." William said, glaring at Oz and Wesley.

Fralum chuckled slightly, looking at William before turning to Buffy. "Talia wishes her blessings onto you and to William. May your lives be filled with much joy and happiness."

Buffy stared at the little man, his words rolling around her head and she watched as Fralum said his goodbyes to William and the other two men in the room. She wondered why Fralum had called William "your Majesty" and her brow scrunched together as her eyes became unfocused.

_"Yes, your majesty."_

_"What did you call me?"_

_"I honestly didn't think he'd ever fall for another so hard after Drucilla, but the boy proves me wrong time and time again."_

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"Why, his beloved Drucilla,"_

_"Drucilla?__ Prince Edward's first bride?"_

Buffy was in a daze, bits and pieces of conversations breaking through her once distracted mind and as the words began to play over for her, her eyes slowly began to focus on William.

_"Seems our little William is keeping secrets from his bride-to-be.__ I suppose he'll share the story with you eventually."_

_"Buffy, there's something I need to tell you."_

_"Well princess, I think what you are seeking is right in front of you. You're just too blind to see it."_

_"Things aren't always as they seems."_

"Buffy, luv, are you okay?" William asked, as he turned and looked at Buffy. Her mouth was open slightly and a look of total confusion was written across her face. As her eyes finally focused on him, he took a step toward her and raised his hand to her face.

"You're the prince," Buffy whispered, more as a statement than a question. All the small clues that were right in front of her from the very beginning began to fill in the gaps and at the look on William's face; she didn't even need to hear his confirmation to know she was right.

"I tried to tell you," William told her softly. "Many times, but something always…."

"You're Prince Edward?" Buffy asked in shock, as tears filled her eyes. "You lied to me," she whispered.

"I never meant for it to happen this way."

Buffy shook her head, trying to sort through the jumble of facts as she took a step back away from William. She looked across the room, seeing the two men standing there with their heads hanging low before she looked back at William. "How could you lie to me for so long?"

"I didn't exactly lie, just didn't offer the complete truth," William lamely tried to defend, "I was going to tell you." 

Buffy felt completely lost as she took a step forward, her head shaking slowly as she started for the door. 

"Buffy," William said, reaching out and taking her arm.

Buffy stopped and turned her head, looking back at William before looking down at his hand on her arm. "Let go of me," she said through clenched teeth. 

William felt helpless as he slowly released Buffy's arm and she gave him a hard look before she turned and ran from the room. He closed his eyes, clenching them shut tightly before he opened them and ran out of the room after her.

"This isn't going to be good," Oz said, as he and Wesley turned and followed the pair out.

Buffy ran from the castle, vision clouded with unshed tears as she stepped out into the late day sun. She looked around, seeing the men gathered there before she marched over to the closest one. "Help me up," she demanded, as she looked at his horse.

The knight gave her a long look, glancing over at one of the other knights before shrugging his shoulders and helped her up onto the horse. As she fixed her long skirt over her legs, Buffy grabbed the reins and gave the horse a swift kick just as William raced out of the castle.

"Buffy!" William yelled, as he saw her take off across the courtyard and out of the castle gates. Grabbing the closest horse, William grabbed the reins and started to mount the horse when Wesley grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"For once in your life William, will you please listen to me when I say that you _don't_ want to go after her just yet."

"I have to," William said, pulling his arm free as he mounted the horse. "She'll never forgive me if I don't explain why I did it."

"Maybe not," Wesley told him. "But if you approach her now, you'll only upset her more. Give her some time to cool off."

William looked from Wesley back to Buffy as she crossed the knoll before sighing in defeat. He knew Wesley was right and even though he wanted nothing more than to explain to Buffy his motives, he knew she would need time to sort things out. 

Shaking his head, William looked to Oz, giving the man a tight smile before looking back to where Buffy had went. "Go with her. Make sure she makes it back safely."

Oz gave William a nod, smiling slightly before mounting his horse and taking off after Buffy. William watched him leave, wondering how he would ever make this right as Wesley mounted his horse along with the remaining knights.

As the small army began their journey back to Alcala, William ran through every reason he had for not telling Buffy up front who he was. The only thing he hoped was that she would believe his reasoning behind it to be as valid as he did.

To Be Continued…….

A/N…Okay kiddies…we're almost to the end of our story!! Next up….._THE WEDDING_?


	22. Chapter TwentyTwo

Temptations of the Heart

Chapter 22

Oz looked over at Buffy as they neared the castle gates in Alcala. She hadn't said a word all the way back, but her face was completely red and he could tell she was fighting her tears.

He had looked behind him several times, seeing William and the others off in the distance and he hurt for his friend, knowing that his destructive behavior had finally caught up to him. He didn't know how William was going to get out of this one, but Oz knew they would _all_ help in any way possible.

Buffy pulled on the reins, stopping her horse before she slid from the massive creature. She could see the flurry of movement within the castle doors and, steeling her emotions, she marched defiantly into the castle.

"Your majesty," the servants all greeted, bowing to her as she stomped past them and hurried down the hall.

"Princess, his royal highness asks for your presence in the throne room," a servant said, smiling as Buffy made her way around the corner and started down another hall.

"Show me to my room!" She said loudly, glancing at the scrawny man before her as she continued down the long corridor.

"But the King," he replied, "he requests…"

"Do you have a problem following orders?" Buffy asked hatefully, stopping briefly to look at him. "I want to go to my room immediately. If you cannot show me, then get out of my way!"

The man before her gaped at her rude behavior, seeing her face glow bright red before he gave her a small nod. "This way," he said quietly, offering her a tiny smile.

Buffy followed him up two flights of stairs, marching along behind him before stopping at the large double doors at the end of the long corridor. As he opened the door for her, she brushed past him, grabbing the door and slamming it in his face while he stood there looking wide-eyed at her.

Buffy looked around the large room, taking in the small sitting area before walking to the adjoining room off to the left. As she entered, she took in the large bed, the freshly cut roses that lined every surface available and the rich, colorful tapestries that decorated the walls. As her feet slowly carried her across the room, Buffy sat down slowly on the edge of the bed as she looked around. As the first tear finally fell, she felt her heart break at William's betrayal, before she fell back on the bed and cried.

William slowly climbed from his horse, looking up to the third floor of the castle and sighing heavily before he shook his head and started for the door. As the servants all looked at him, he held his head high as he walked down the hall.

King Rupert had been informed of Buffy's arrival and about her behavior and was walking toward the stairwell with Joyce as William rounded the corner. Relief flooded Rupert but that was immediately replaced with concern as he saw the look on his son's face.

"Edw...um, William, is everything alright?" King Rupert asked, worry lacing his words.

As William stopped, he looked up at his father and choked back the tears he had been battling since leaving Colligt. "I've really made a mess out of this one," he said softly, glancing at Joyce briefly before looking back at his father.

King Rupert sighed, watching as tears filled his son's eyes before he gave him a little smile. "Come, you can tell me all about it," he said, as he draped his arm around William's shoulder and led him to the stairs. He wasn't sure what had happened, but knew it had to be bad. He hadn't seen his son cry since his mother had died and that, along with the fact that he was allowing his father to provide him comfort, let him know that whatever it was would take more than a few words to fix.

Joyce knocked softly on Buffy's door, entering quietly before shutting the door behind her. She could hear Buffy's heartbreaking cries as she walked through the small sitting area and into the bedroom before a sad smile covered her face.

Walking quietly to the bed, Joyce sat on the edge, reaching out to cup the side of Buffy's face and smiling as Buffy finally looked up.

"Oh mom," Buffy cried, launching herself into her mother's arms as her cries became harder. 

"Shhh, don't cry baby," Joyce said, as she stroked Buffy's head and held her tightly. "Everything will be fine."

King Rupert listened intently as William told him everything that had happened since he had left for Parissa. Although he was upset that William had deceived him, along with Buffy; he could see his son's motives, even though he didn't necessarily agree with the way he had handled things.

Watching William finally stop his pacing, King Rupert cleared his throat and stood. "Did you try to explain this to her?"

"She wouldn't listen." William answered him quietly.

"I see," King Rupert replied. "I wish I knew what to say or do…William, but I'm afraid this one is out of my hands."

"I know," William said, as silence fell between the two.

"Do you believe she loves you?" King Rupert finally asked, taking a few steps toward his son.

William turned, looking at his father before he smiled. "I think she did; not so sure now though."

King Rupert smiled back, crossing the room to his son before laying his hand on his arm. "Love isn't something that just goes away William. Once there, it takes more than just a misunderstanding to erase it. I'm sure things will work out."

"I hope you're right."

"Do you love him?" Joyce asked, as she sat with Buffy in the lounge area.

Buffy looked up, her eyes itching and red from crying before a tiny smile curved her lips. "I'd be lying if I said no."

Joyce smiled back at her, holding Buffy's hand more tightly. "Buffy, I don't know why William led us to believe he wasn't the prince, but what I do know is that the young man who stormed into this castle is very much in love with you. I know he should have told you who he was, but I'm sure whatever reasons he had, he felt he was doing the right thing."

"But we've been alone for so long," Buffy half-whined. "He had plenty of chances to tell me."

"Would you have believed him?"

Buffy thought about it before she sighed heavily. "I don't know."

"Well, have you thought about how things would have been if you would have known?"

Buffy looked up at her mother, running her words over as she thought hard on it. She had been so nervous about meeting the prince and the minute she realized he hadn't come to escort her to Alcala, she had felt relieved. "I guess it would have been strained."

"And it wasn't thinking William was just a page?" Joyce asked.

"No, not really," Buffy answered her. "Well, not after a while," she half-laughed. "He was such a pig!"

Joyce shared a chuckle with Buffy, glad that she was at least smiling before she wrapped her arm around Buffy's shoulder and gave her a light squeeze. "All men are pigs at times," she said, laughing.

"Yeah, I guess so," Buffy said, before her smile fell away. "What do I do now?"

"Well, I saw a very upset young man walk into the castle," Joyce told her. "You could always go talk to him."

Buffy looked down at her hands, bunching up the material of her dress in her hands before she looked up. "I don't think I can, not yet," she told her.

"Well, I'm sure whenever you're ready, William will be waiting."

Buffy nodded her head, looking around the room before turning back to her mother. "Do you think someone could prepare a bath? I'd like to get cleaned up."

"Sure thing sweetie," Joyce said, smiling as she stood. "I'll go have one of the servants warm some water for you."

Buffy smiled as her mother leaned down, kissing her cheek before she turned and left the room. Once she was alone, her mind once again drifted to William. As she stood from her seat, she had to refrain herself from running from the room and going to him. Although she believed him to be wrong in deceiving her, she couldn't deny her love for him and the fact that he was there, and more than likely hurting as much as she was, made her want nothing more than to comfort him. 

Shaking her head, she turned to the bedroom, walking to her chest of clothes before opening the doors and looking inside. Looking at the array of delicate silks, her hands glided across the soft fabrics before they stopped on a pale pink dress, pulling it free.

As she heard the outer doors to her room open, Buffy laid the dress across the bed before gathering up her other belongings. As the footsteps from the other room came closer, she turned to the door.

"We want _every_ juicy detail!" Willow squealed, as she launched herself across the room and onto Buffy's bed, followed closely by Cordelia and Dawn.

Buffy rolled her eyes at her giggling siblings, grabbing the dress they were wrinkling from the bed and turned from them. "There isn't anything to tell."

"Oh come on!" Cordelia yelled. "We've _seen_ what you've been stuck with for weeks. There's no way something didn't happen!"

Buffy was glad her back was to them, because she couldn't help the smile that covered her face. Their laughter was almost contagious as they prodded her to talk. "Nothing happened," she lied. "We just walked and talked."

"Oh please," Willow said incredulously. "You don't honestly expect us to believe you've been with the most gorgeous guy we've _all_ ever set eyes on and expect us to believe that _nothing _happened?"

Buffy finally turned, looking at the expectant faces of her sisters before she smiled at Dawn. "I saw a pixie," she smiled. "We went into the Enchanted Forest."

Dawn's squeal almost deafened them all as she sat up on the bed and bounced. "A real pixie! What did it look like? What else was there?"

Buffy laughed, more at the looks on Willow's and Cordelia's faces than on Dawn's before she sat down on the bed with them. "Well, the pixies were tiny and wore brightly colored clothes that seemed to cause each one of them to glow in color. There were beautiful horses that had coats as white as snow with golden horns coming right out of their heads. Hobbits and magic…," Buffy sighed, as she trailed off. "It was…amazing."

"Oh wow," Dawn said excited. "Do you think we could go back?"

"Okay miss avoidy, we want the juicy stuff," Willow said. "No one cares about the Enchanted Forest."

Buffy smiled, looking over at her sisters before she felt her cheeks flush. "There was a waterfall there and a beautiful pond."

"Yeah, anything special about it?" Cordelia prodded. "Like slick, wet, salty goodness?" Cordelia laughed.

Buffy's whole body seemed to burn as she ducked her head and the giggles from Willow and Cordelia only intensified as they looked at her. She glanced up at them and as the memories of William in the pond flooded her mind, a smile so wide it almost hurt covered her face. "Maybe," she said quietly, before glancing over at Dawn.

"Ugh, I so don't want to hear this," Dawn said, as she stood and walked toward the bedroom door. "You'll have to promise to tell me more about the pixies later," she said as she walked out the door and left the three older girls alone.

"Okay, the brat's gone, now on with the naughty bits," Willow said, grinning.

"There aren't any naughty bits," Buffy told them. "Nothing happened."

"Nothing?" Cordelia asked, smiling.

Buffy just shook her head, her smile still blooming across her face as she stood and tried to busy herself.

"And why do I _not _believe you?" Willow asked.

Buffy turned, looking at the two smiling girls on the bed before she giggled with them. "There may have been…some kissing," she said, softly.

"I knew it!" Willow yelled.

Buffy couldn't help but laugh as Willow and Cordelia both started bombarding her with questions and the anxiety she had felt earlier was temporally forgotten as the lust-filled teens prodded her for info. As they gazed up at her, she laughed before throwing herself back onto the bed with a dreamy smile on her face.

Buffy walked the gardens of the castle, amazed at the array of colors of the roses as their scent filled the air. She had spotted a pale purple rose that seemed almost too perfect and was currently studying it when a shadow passed within her line of vision. Turning her head, she smiled and stood as King Rupert smiled down at her.

"I see you've found the gardens," he said as he looked around. "This was Caroline's favorite place," he told her. "She spent most of her days here."

Buffy smiled as she received the gentle smile King Rupert gave her before she looked around. "It's very beautiful," she told him. "We have gardens in Parissa, but nothing like this."

"Well, perhaps I can arrange an…upgrade to your gardens…as a wedding gift to you," King Rupert said, smiling.

Buffy's smile faltered slightly at the mention of the wedding before she glanced away. It had been two days since the ordeal with Prince Angelus and she still hadn't seen or heard from William. She didn't know what to make of it. She was sure he would be banging on her door day and night wanting to talk to her, but seeing that he hadn't, she had begun to worry.

"He's misses you," King Rupert said, softly. "He's been pacing his room like a caged animal since you've come back."

Buffy looked up, blinking away the sudden emergence of tears that filled her eyes as she looked out across the acres of colors that surrounded her.

"I can't make any excuse for what he did, but William has always marched to a different tune," King Rupert chuckled. "Caroline was the only one who could make any sense out of his doings."

Buffy smiled as King Rupert motioned her over to a bench a few yards away and waited until she has sat down before joining her. "I suppose Drucilla had a lot to do with his decision," he began. "I suppose you've heard of her?" At her nod he smiled and continued. "She and William were to be married three summers ago. They had been betrothed since birth. Prince Angelus, well he and William were very close at one time and when the time came for William and Drucilla to start courting, Angelus, being the manipulative man he was, took it upon himself to see that William suffered."

"Why?" Buffy asked, not sure what Angelus had against William.

King Rupert smiled, glancing around the gardens before sighing heavily. "Prince Angelus never knew his mother and whenever he came here to the castle, he always seemed…distant. I suppose it was due to the fact that our family was very close. Caroline always made sure the children knew they were loved and, well, Ethan spent most of his time in that blasted dungeon, completely ignoring any of Angelus' needs. I assume Angelus' jealously was the main reason for him wanting to hurt William, and Drucilla was the easiest way."

"So he deliberately…did those things?" Buffy asked.

"I can't really say," King Rupert told her. "He may have had true feelings for her, but I doubt it. William, on the other hand, adored Drucilla. He loved her deeply and assumed she returned his feelings. When…well when William…found them together, it almost destroyed him."

"What happened to her?" Buffy asked, almost to scared to know.

"Well, no one knows for sure," he told her. "William came home that day devastated. Rambling on about Angelus and Drucilla and not making very much sense. He left shortly thereafter, collecting his sword and before I could talk any sense into him, he was gone. I sent one of the guards to find him, but he lost them. All I really know is that William and Angelus fought and Drucilla's body was found in the river a few days later."

"I see," Buffy said quietly. "I guess that explains Angelus' desire for me then."

"Indeed it does," King Rupert smiled. "Not that you're not worthy of every young man's attentions, but the fact that William was chosen over him didn't sit too fondly, I'm sure."

"Yeah, I got the distinct impression that Prince Angelus would do just about anything to hurt William."

"And he would," King Rupert said. "Not to mention King Rayne's desire for Parissa."

Buffy let all the information she had learned run through her mind and sighed heavily at it all. Although she now knew why the hatred between William and Angelus existed, it still didn't explain William's motives for not telling her the truth. As she looked out across the gardens to the setting sun, she felt King Rupert shift beside her before she looked over at him as he stood.

"I do believe the rest of your questions can be answered by William," he said smiling at her, "That is if you're ready to talk to him."

Buffy looked toward the castle when King Rupert turned and she saw William standing by the entrance to the gardens. She felt her heart skip a beat as days of not seeing him made her heart flutter at his sight. Looking up at King Rupert, she gave him a small nod before he smiled and walked away.

William stood patiently at the rose-covered arch that led into the gardens as he watched his father walk toward him. He had been in his room watching Buffy roam the gardens and wanted nothing more than to go to her, so when he saw his father sit and talk with her, he decided now was a good as time as any to try.

As King Rupert approached him, he almost dreaded to hear what he would say. As he shifted his weight on his feet, the smile his father gave him caused him to release the breath he hadn't realized he had been holding in.

"She will see you now," King Rupert said, smiling as he stopped in front of William. "Make it count."

William turned his head, watching his father leave before he slowly turned backed to the gardens. As he started toward Buffy, he saw her stand and face the opposite direction before his steps slowed.

Buffy had felt butterflies start swimming in her stomach as she saw William start toward her and had immediately stood from the bench. As she heard his footsteps draw closer, she took a deep breath before turning to face him.

William stopped a few feet from her, smiling as she turned to him. "Hello princess," he said softly, smiling as he took a deep breath.

"Hey," Buffy whispered out, looking away from him briefly before looking back up.

William didn't know where to start and even though he had rehearsed this speech what seemed like a thousand times in his room, the words seemed lost to him now. Sighing heavily, he looked toward the darkening sky before leveling his gaze back on Buffy. "Look Buffy, I know what I did was inexcusable, but I thought…well, I just wanted to see."

"See what?" Buffy asked as William stopped talking. She could see he was struggling with what he was trying to say and even though she was still slightly upset with him, she didn't have the heart to see him suffer for it.

"I wanted to see who you really were," he said softly. "I knew if Prince Edward would have been in that carriage, that things would have been different. I wanted to find out who you were without all the tension. I never expected things to get so out of hand."

"When the carriage was attacked and I saw that it was Angelus…well it looked as if history was going to repeat itself. That's why I didn't say anything."

"I'm not her," Buffy said quietly. "I'll never be her."

"I know," William smiled slightly. "You're nothing like her."

Buffy looked down, closing her eyes as a sudden jab of pain pierced her heart at his words before she felt his hand come to rest on her cheek. 

"Drucilla wasn't half the woman you are," William said softly as he lifted her head. "She never loved me and I didn't want to fall so easily for another woman if she was only going to break my heart again. I had every intention on telling you who I was, but the closer the day to leave for Parissa came, the more nervous I became. You have no idea the tales I've heard of your beauty and…I guess I just got scared. When we left for Parissa, I swore the driver to secrecy and told your mother I was Prince Edward's page."

"But why didn't you tell me in the forest?" She asked him.

"Would you have believed me?" He smiled.

Buffy couldn't help but laugh as her mother's words were repeated to her. "No, probably not."

"I did try," William finally said. "In Verisha."

Buffy sighed lightly, remembering him trying to tell her and how she had freaked out and ran, thinking he was going to say he loved her again. "I know," she smiled. "I remember."

William just watched her, seeing the smile on her face soften as she looked at him before he took a step closer to her. "I do love you," he said, softly. "I never thought I'd be able to allow myself that again, but I did."

Buffy looked up at him, the now darkened sky leaving the moon to hang heavy in the night sky and its luminous light casting shadows across his face. He was still the most beautiful man she had ever seen and she smiled, wondering what he would say if she told him so. "And I love you," she said softly, her smile widening as the azure pools that gazed down at her seemed to sparkle. "Always."

William smiled, leaning forward and placing a small kiss on her forehead before he wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her hair, breathing in her scent. As he felt her arms circle his neck, he tightened his hold on her, thanking every god known to man for sending him this angel.

Buffy smiled as William's grip on her tightened and she sighed happily as she closed her eyes and buried her face against his neck. She smiled to herself, knowing that the rest of her life would be spent feeling as safe as she felt now in his arms.

Lifting her head, Buffy smirked at him as he raised his head to look at her. "So, if I'm not mistaken, I do believe you promised to marry me," she said.

William chuckled, remembering her spontaneous wedding proposal before he leaned down and captured her lips in a brief kiss. "That I did," he said, smiling against her lips. "Don't suppose we can pretend we did already and skip straight to the wedding night?"

Buffy laughed heartily at that, leaning back to look at him and shaking her head. "No," she said, laughing. "You'll just have to wait."

"You can't possible expect me to wait now," he said, grinning, "Not after seeing you in the pond."

Buffy felt her cheeks warm as she leaned in, kissing him softly before looking up at him. "Not until we're properly wed," she said, smiling. "I'm not about to sully my virtue, no matter how incredibly gorgeous you are."

"Gorgeous, you say?" William asked, grinning wildly. "Why Princess Elizabeth, I'm flattered."

Buffy felt her already flaming face burn even hotter before she giggled and ducked her head.

"And here I thought you just needed me to rule over your kingdom," William joked. 

"Oh I do," Buffy said quietly, "But I also get to spend the rest of my life basking in 'salty goodness' as Cordelia called it."

William laughed, finally noticing the red tint to her cheeks in the moonlight before he wrapped his arms tighter around her waist. "Well, what's say we go plan us a wedding then?"

Buffy smiled back at him, her heart a flutter with excitement as she looked at him before she leaned up and gave him a small kiss. "We can do that later," she said, pulling back from him slightly. "I'm in the mood for pre-wedding smoochies."

"Smoochies?" William asked, raising one scarred eyebrow. "Wherever did you learn to talk?"

"I have very…influential sisters," she giggled. "Now shut up and kiss me."

"As you wish," William said, laughing. "As you wish."

"Please tell me the red-haired friend of William's is single?" Willow asked, grinning as she entered the room Buffy was currently dressing in.

Buffy turned, looking over at the huge smile on Willow's face before she nodded. "He is," she told her. "His name is Daniel Osborne, but William calls him Oz."

Willow giggled insanely as she threw herself into a chair in the room as a flurry of people attended to Buffy. She watched all the servants pamper her sister and hoped that one day it would be her, preferably with the handsome man she had seen from the window.

"Oh Buffy, you look radiant," Talia said, grinning as she entered the room.

"Talia," Buffy said, smiling happily as she turned to her and leaned down, wrapping her arms around the tiny woman, "how can I ever repay you for all that you've done?"

"Just live happily Buffy," Talia told her. "That's all we ever want from you."

"But you've done so much," Buffy said. "There's no way for me to ever show you how much this means."

"That smile alone shows me, princess," Talia told her. "And the smile on William's face as well."

Buffy's smile widened at the mention of William's name and she felt the tears she had been wiping at all day pool in her eyes again. "Have you seen him?"

"Oh, that I have," Talia laughed. "He's been pacing around out there like he'll combust if he doesn't move."

Buffy looked up as Dawn flew into the room, an awestruck smile covering her face. "Buffy, look!" She squealed, giggling happily as she turned.

Buffy smiled, looking at Bella as she fluttered beside Dawn and she was surprised to see the smile on Bella's face matching that of her sister's.

"The forest is covered with them!" Dawn practically bounced. "Can I keep her?"

Buffy laughed before shaking her head. "She's not a thing to possess Dawn," she told her. "But she's welcome in Parissa anytime she wants to venture outside of Verisha."

"Is that possible?" Bella's small voice asked as she looked at Talia.

"I don't see any harm in it," Talia replied, smiling. "Now that Ethan has been destroyed, the threat has been minimized."

Dawn and Bella both laughed as they ran _and flew_ from the room. Buffy smiled, turning back to Talia and grinning big. "Is everything ready?"

"It is," Talia told her. "We're just waiting for you."

Buffy giggled, turning to look at her mother who had been silently crying in the corner ever since they had arrived in the Enchanted Forest. She still couldn't believe that Talia had appeared in Alcala and Buffy had to wonder if Talia had been reading her mind while she and William were discussing the wedding. Buffy had thought the Enchanted Forest was a perfect place to marry, seeing how their adventure was what had shown them their love for the other. 

Smiling as she walked toward her mother, Buffy took her hand as she reached her before kissing her cheek. "I guess it's time," she said smiling, the tears she had been holding back falling slowly down her cheeks.

"Buffy, you look so beautiful," Joyce said, new tears coming to the queen's eyes before she wrapped her arms around Buffy. "I'm so happy for you," she whispered.

"I know mom."

William saw Talia exit the small flower-covered cottage that sat nestled in the flowering trees which he knew the hobbits had created. The whole area around the pond had been transformed, making the spot where he and Buffy had spent almost a week look like a completely different area altogether.

The waterfall still flowed and water lily's floated across the surface of the crystal clear pond. The flowering trees seemed to rain petals constantly and the area seemed larger than before with a thick blanket of grass as far as the eye could see. 

The addition of the cottage was the most astonishing. It was a fully functional house from what Bertram had told him, created especially for them. He had been amazed when he had seen it and knew Buffy had undoubtedly fallen in love with it instantly. Green ivy clung to the outer stone walls of the cottage while small pink roses trailed up the vines. Fresh Jasmine grew everywhere and its scent carried in the breeze. He had been completely speechless when he arrived to find all the changes and as much as he wanted to repay the hobbits, he knew nothing he could ever do would be enough.

"She's ready," Talia said, smiling at William before she turned to the small gathering of people that had come to witness the event.

As everyone took their places, William smiled as Joyce exited the cottage and made her way to him.

"If you can keep her half as happy as she is today, I'll be forever grateful," Joyce told William as she stopped in front of him.

"I plan on doing just that," William told her.

Joyce gave him a watery smile before kissing his cheek and making her way to King Rupert. As they both finally seated themselves and waited for Willow, Cordelia and Dawn to find their seats, smiles bloomed across every face as music seemed to magically loft across the area.

Hobbits lined the surrounding area and hundreds of pixies fluttered above those gathered, casting an unearthly glow to everything below. As William took a step and positioned himself by the priest that would perform the ceremony, William smiled as the door to the cottage opened and Buffy stepped out.

If he hadn't been reminding himself to breathe, William knew he would have been breathless the moment he saw her. He had never seen her look more radiant than she did at that moment. A smile unlike any he had ever seen on her covered her face and her golden hair seemed to glow like spun gold as it spilled over her shoulders. Small braids held the sides of her hair back away from her face with thin tendrils that fell loosely, framing her angelic features while delicate flowers were woven into the flaxen locks and a small jeweled crown sat proudly on top of her head.

Her dress seemed to catch every color surrounding her as the slivery material flowed down her body while she moved. His eyes were fixated on her as she slowly made her way to him and the longer he stared at her, the wider her smile became.

Buffy fought the tears she had been fighting with all day as she made her way to William. The look on his face as he stared at her caused her smile to widen as she finally crossed the small distance between them. Coming to stop in front of him, she felt a tear slip from her eye.

William smiled when she stopped, reaching up and brushing the lone tear away with his thumb before reaching down with his other hand to take hers. "You are so beautiful," he whispered, smiling as more tears followed the one he had brushed away.

Buffy's smile only widened as she looked up at him, trying to hold back her emotions even though she knew it was hopeless. "You make me feel beautiful," she whispered back to him, a happy giggle escaping her.

As the ceremony began, there wasn't a dry eye among those gathered as William and Buffy committed their lives to each other. The small gathering of friends and family all looked at the pair with love and respect as they declared their love for the other and, as the music that seemed to loft in the breeze swirled in tune with the flower petals that showered William and Buffy, their holy union was blessed.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," the priest said, smiling as he looked at the couple before him. 

Buffy and William both smiled wildly as the priest finished the ceremony, neither needing any prompting before they were in each other's arms. As their lips met, cheers rang out through the Enchanted Forest as their marriage was sealed with a kiss.

Buffy laughed through her tears as she and William finally pulled away from each other and glanced around at all those gathered. Smiling faces greeted them as did warm wishes before the area seemed to change before their very eyes. The chairs were suddenly moved, placed under tables that were covered with food. The sunlight seemed to disappear and the glow from the pixies illuminated the entire area as the soft flowing music changed into that of a more cheerful tone.

Buffy wasn't sure how much more excitement she could stand as she held onto William, watching her family as they stared in awe at everything that was happening. As food and drink began to flow, the music lifted everyone's mood as Talia tried to get everyone's attention.

As a hush settled among those gathered; the small hobbits gathered behind Talia and they all smiled as they looked at William and Buffy. "We, the people of Verisha have been honored by your presence," Talia began, as she smiled at William and Buffy. "And to show you how very honored we are to have met you, we offer you this," she said, pointing to the small cottage that Buffy had used to dress in. "For as long as you both shall live, you will always have a home, here, among friends."

Buffy looked from the hobbits to the small cottage before more tears mingled with those she couldn't seem to stop. She was speechless and was glad William had a voice as she heard him thank the hobbits before she felt his arm tighten around her waist.

"Well princess, looks like skinny dippin' won't be only a pleasant memory now," he whispered into her ear. "What's say we try that later, without all the hidin'?"

Buffy knew she blushed but couldn't stop herself from grabbing him and kissing him hard as the laughter of those around her rang out in the forest. She knew her life was only beginning and, no matter what hardship came their way, if William were by her side, she would be able to make it through.

To Be Continued with the Epilogue….(Note: There WILL be a RATINGS CHANGE)

Okay, one chapter to go AND, it's almost finished!! Please let me know what you think, by leaving me a little review…it only takes a minute. Look for the LAST CHAPTER in a few days!

Zarrah


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

!!!!RATINGS CHANGE!!!! 

From PG13 – R….turn back if you aren't old enough and wait for the epilogue!! Okay?

"Where is the Epilogue you ask?"…Well, actually, it's done and I do remember promising you some Spuffy lovin' WHICH the epilogue DID NOT have! SO, to stay true to my word, I added another chapter and THIS is the result. Hope you don't mind…heheh.

Temptations of the Heart

Chapter 23

By the time the crowd had started to thin and the party began to wind down, Buffy's face literally ached from the smile that had been plastered across it. She couldn't remember any time in her life when she had been as happy as she was today. 

The wedding had been everything she had ever dreamed of and more. The small gathering of friends had made the day a much more pleasant experience than it would have been by inviting all the neighboring kingdom's royalty to witness it.

As the night grew on, anticipation of things to come started to cause the nervous butterflies to once again make their appearance as Willow and Cordelia constantly reminded her of the wedding night. Every time she looked at William, she felt them. Her mind continued to drift through the images of him when they had first arrived in the forest when fleeing from Angelus and, as her mind replayed the night she had cleaned his wounds, she would feel her cheeks flush with excitement.

She had spent some time admiring his half-naked flesh that night and although the touches were tentative, she had wanted more. Now, she would be able to succumb to her desires and have him in the way she longed to.

William half-listened to Oz as he went on and on about Willow and how beautiful he thought she was. He had encouraged his friend to talk to her after seeing the red-haired girl throw slight glances their way. 

His mind seemed to be on a one-track course and that was on his beautiful bride. The way she had been looking at him caused a smile to light up his face and made him wonder if she was thinking the same thing he was. As much as he was enjoying the party, he desperately wanted everyone gone.

Bertram couldn't contain his smile as he nudged Talia with his elbow before pointing to Buffy and William. The two hobbits shared an amused chuckle before they both took pity on the couple and decided to help out.

Gathering everyone's attention, Talia made the announcement that the happy couple needed time alone. Cattle calls and laughter rang throughout the area and Buffy didn't know whether to laugh or die from embarrassment as all eyes focused on her and William.

"Come on," Willow smiled brightly as she grabbed Buffy's arm and started leading her to the cottage.

"What are you doing?" Buffy asked her, confused as she saw Cordelia and her mother following closely behind.

"Cordelia, go see that Dawn gets to the carriage," Joyce said, smiling as Cordelia frowned before doing as she was told.

"Willow, stop," Buffy said, finally pulling her arm free from her sister's grasp and stopped near the cottage door. "Now, what are you doing?"

"Well, I just thought you might want a few pointers before, you know…_the big night_," Willow told her, grinning.

"Oh my god," Buffy whispered out, hanging her head as she felt the heat rise to her cheeks. "We are so not having this conversation."

"So, you know what to do then?" Willow asked, giggling at the look on Buffy's face.

"Mom, make her stop," Buffy whined as her mother joined the two by the door.

"Willow, stop teasing your sister," Joyce told her, smiling. "Now go join the others by the carriage. I'll be along shortly."

Willow smiled brightly before her giggles started again. "Have fu-un," she sing-songed to Buffy before laughing harder as she turned to leave.

Joyce shook her head, watching Willow walk away before she turned back to Buffy. "Now don't you worry about a thing Buffy, this is a natural process," she said, smiling as she reached up, brushing Buffy's hair away from her face. "The only thing you need to remember…,"

Buffy's eyes widened as she looked at her mother and her mouth fell open slightly as the most indecent things she had ever heard come from her mother's mouth started flowing. Her eyes darted around her, hoping no one could hear what was being said, and she didn't know whether to be more embarrassed about what her mother was actually saying or the subject matter itself.

"Now, any questions?" Joyce asked, smiling brightly.

"Huh?" Buffy said as she noticed her mother had stopped talking, her shock over her mother's words suddenly causing her brain to shut down.

Joyce chuckled slightly, wrapping her arms around Buffy and squeezing her tight before pulling back away from her. "Well, just do exactly as I said and all will be fine."

"Sure," Buffy said, having no idea what her mother was talking about. "I'll do that."

Joyce smiled, leaning down and kissing Buffy's cheek before she looked up as William approached them. "You take care of my little girl," she told him, leaning up and giving him a small kiss before she turned and walked away from the cottage, leaving the newlyweds alone.

"That had to be the most humiliating conversation I've ever had," Buffy said almost to herself as she watched her mother climb into the carriage followed by King Rupert.

"Couldn't have been nowhere near as bad as mine was," William said, grinning.

Buffy finally looked up at him and the sudden urge to run felt like a good thing to do. The small butterflies she had had all evening started to convulse in her stomach and she wondered if it were natural to feel that way. Thankfully, the feeling didn't last long as William smiled at her and she felt some of the anxiety leave her.

Watching as the last guest left the area, Buffy and William both sighed in unison before the realization that they were finally alone hit them.

William smiled as he watched her. She was worrying her bottom lip and she was looking at anything but him. He could only imagine what Queen Joyce had said to her. If it had been anything like what his father had told him, then there was no wonder she looked so stressed.

Reaching up, William pushed her hair away from her face, smiling at her as she finally turned her head and looked up at him. "Have I told you how beautiful you look?"

Buffy smiled back at him, a heavy sigh escaping her as her fear started to dissipate. "Yes, but a girl never tires of hearing it."

William smiled back at her before leaning down and brushing his lips across hers. He'd be lying if he said he weren't just as nervous as she seemed to be. He had been dreaming about this moment since he'd first realized his true feelings for her. 

Buffy felt like all the air had been sucked from her lungs as random thoughts and her mother's words finally penetrated her brain. This was it, the moment she had been waiting for and now that it was here, she felt foolish at how nervous she was.

As she lifted her arms and encircled them around William's neck, she gasped softly as he broke the kiss and lifted her into his arms. She smiled up at him as he turned to the door of the cottage and carried her inside.

The darkened rooms were illuminated by candles as the short walk down the wall had Buffy's heart racing in her chest. Standing in front of the bedroom door, she took a deep breath as it slowly opened.

"Wow," Buffy breathed out softly as they entered the room she had used to dress in. It had been completely transformed from the almost vacant room it had been. What looked like hundreds of candles lined every surface of the room, causing reflections of shimmering lights to bounce off the stone walls. The air hung heavy with the scent of roses as their petals lay scattered along the floor. A large bed that had not been there earlier stood along the back wall with a canopy hanging loosely over top covered in shimmering white satin, and long lengths of cloth that draped in large pools on the floor around all four corners. Flower petals were scattered across the silken sheets and Buffy couldn't help but send out a quiet "thank you" to Talia, knowing that the kind hobbit had carefully arranged everything for them.

As her feet were softly placed on the floor, she let her gaze travel around the room before she turned and looked up at William. "I think those hobbits have certainly outdone themselves today."

"That they have," William answered her, smiling. 

Buffy stared up at him, nervously wondering _"What now?"_ This is the part that was foreign to her. Yes, she had had many fantasies, but she was sure they paled miserably to what _really_ happened. As she glanced down at the floor, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath before she felt William's hand rest on her cheek.

"Nervous?" He asked her softly.

"Extremely," Buffy smiled shyly as she glanced up at him.

William grinned at her before reaching up and removing the small crown from her head. "Well, if it makes you feel any better, so am I."

"Really?" She looked up at him surprised.

"Really."

Buffy smiled at him before he leaned down, catching her lips again. She sighed into the kiss before bringing her hand up and resting it on his side. As the kiss deepened, the anticipation of the coming night and the adrenaline rush from being alone with him had her skin flushed with excitement.

Her eyes were closed and, when William broke the kiss and peppered small kisses across her face, she felt a dreamy smile curl her lips as his hands wandered through her hair.

William tried to ease her nervousness, knowing that things would be harder for her if she remained tense. The small, light kisses seemed to be working as he heard her sigh before she seemed to go somewhat limp.

Buffy barely even registered that he had moved before she felt her hair being lifted and laid across her shoulder. The feel of his hands on her back was the next thing she noticed as her eyes opened.

William slowly unfastened the buttons of her dress, her warm skin exposing itself to him and, unlike before, he wasn't scared to touch her. He brushed his fingertips over her exposed back and smiled at the small intake of air she made as he unhooked the last button. Reaching up, he slowly pushed the material off her shoulders, watching as the dress slid down her body to pool around her feet.

Buffy felt like she would crumble to nothing as her dress fell away and William ran his hand over her back. His touch was soft and gentle and the small motion caused her breathing to increase. As she felt him move closer to her, her eyes once again fell shut as he leaned down, brushing a kiss across her shoulder. The small kiss was soon followed by a dozen others while he made his way up her neck.

She leaned her head to the side, allowing him access and inhaled sharply as his hands traveled down her back and came to rest on her sides just above her slip. 

William felt her tense up slightly and paused in his exploration of her until he felt her relax. "I love you," he whispered near her ear and watched as she smiled before turning her head to him.

"And I love you," she whispered back, raising her arm and laying her palm on his cheek.

William smiled at her before kissing her, waiting for her to become more comfortable. As the kiss ended, he stepped back away from her and just drank in the sight of her.

Buffy wondered what he was doing and as she turned her head, she couldn't help the smile that crossed her face. He was just staring at her with a small smile on his face and gathering every ounce of courage she possessed, she slowly turned to face him.

Her head bent slightly as he looked at her and the desire to cover her half-naked form almost won out before William stepped back up to her. She looked up at him as he pushed her hair over her shoulder and stared at her in awe. 

The hand that lightly rested on her shoulder began traveling over her skin and Buffy locked eyes with him. When he paused, holding his hand still just over her collarbone, Buffy reached up, grabbing his hand and guiding it to her breast.

They both inhaled deeply as William's hand covered the heated flesh of her breast. Buffy's eyes closed as sensations she had never felt before sang throughout her entire body. As she felt his hand move slightly, massaging the rounded globe in his hand, her eyes opened to look at him.

William stared at her in awe. He had never seen anything more beautiful than her as he lifted his free hand to the side of her neck. Lowering his head, his lips met hers, pulling her into a kiss that deepened almost immediately. The small kneading motion on her breast increased as his tongue entered her mouth.

Buffy felt her blood surging through her veins as the long thrust of his tongue tangled with her own. The feel of his hands on her ignited her passion and the nervousness she had felt earlier was replaced with a longing she had never before felt. 

Leaning into him, she arched her back, wanting to feel him closer to her before she raised her arms and placed both hands on his sides. The thin material of his shirt seemed harsh under her fingertips while she attempted to feel him. Tugging at the material, she raised it, smiling into the kiss as he moaned when her fingers brushed the warm flesh hidden underneath.

Breaking the kiss, Buffy smiled up at him as she lifted his shirt, helping him pull it over his head before she finally got a good look at him. Hard, corded muscles twitched as she ran her fingers over them and his breathing increased as she explored him. What started out as small, tentative touches by both turned into more urgent caresses while they both learned and memorized every line of the other. Their breath came heavily as desire overcame them both and as Buffy looked up at him, she marveled at what she saw. The clear, azure depths she loved gazing into was being replaced with unleashed lust as they seemed to darken while she looked at him.

Raising her arms, Buffy wrapped them around his neck, crushing her lips to his and they both moaned into the kiss as their flesh met. Hands explored the exposed skin of the other as the kiss intensified. Warmth unlike anything Buffy had ever felt surged through her body and, as she held him closer to her, it felt as if she would never be close enough.

It seemed almost like a dream as hands roamed over the other and kisses were shared awhile their remaining clothes were stripped away. As they both stood naked before the other, they both marveled at the perfection before them.

Buffy smiled as William picked her up, carrying her to the rose-covered bed and laying her down. The silk sheets felt cool across her skin and she sighed as William rested his weight against her side. Her eyes closed while he once again began raining small kisses across her skin. As he made his way down her throat, she gasped as he lowered his head and found the sensitive skin of her breast.

Her eyes opened, looking down at him, and the sight stole her breath. The pleasant sensations from what he was doing coursed through her as he licked and nipped at her flesh while his other hand found her neglected breast.

She raised her hand, bringing it to his head, holding him to her as her eyes closed again. She ran her fingers through his hair, moaning in pleasure at the tingles coursing through her as she arched her back, trying to get closer.

The slow burn forming at her center began to grow and she wiggled slightly, causing William to moan in return as her leg brushed across his hardened flesh. Buffy smiled, feeling his need for her press against her thigh before be lifted his head and moved across her chest.

The small moans she was making were almost too much for William as he kissed his way back up her throat. Her nervousness seemed to vanish as her hands roamed his flesh and, as his hands sought her out, he memorized her reactions to certain touches.

Finding her lips, he was surprised by her eagerness. As their tongues sought out the other, he once again explored her. His right hand trailed down her body, finding the smooth skin of her stomach before lowering. She gasped into his mouth as he found her center, a small moan forming in his throat at the velvety feel of her moist flesh.

Buffy pulled back away from the kiss, sucking in large amounts of air as his fingers tortured her. No one had ever touched her like William was now and the new sensation was overwhelming. Surges of pleasure shot through her body and as she felt one slim finger enter her, her eyes opened in wonder.

William stared down at her as their eyes locked, entranced by the look on her face. She was slightly flushed with small droplets of sweat beginning to bead on her forehead. She was staring at him with such a look of wonder that he vowed to never let the look escape her.

Raising one leg, William placed it between her thighs, spreading her legs before he moved and positioned himself against her hips. As his hardened length slide along her folds, he moaned as she gasped.

Buffy's breath was coming in short pants as William's hand still worked at her. When she had felt his heat sliding along her, she wondered how anything could ever feel more wonderful than she did at that moment. Her desire for him was almost blinding as he leaned forward, kissing her neck before making his way back to her face.

"You okay?" He whispered against her lips.

"Yes," Buffy said, smiling up at him.

Placing a small kiss on her lips, William positioned himself, looking into her eyes before grabbing her hands and lacing his fingers with hers. As he gazed down at her, he kissed her again before she looked up at him and smiled. 

"I'm ready," she said softly, remembering her mother's words of the discomfort this act would bring. Gripping his hands tightly, she waited, staring up at him until she felt the pressure from his thrust.

White, blinding pain coursed through her body as he entered her, a loud gasp breaking the silence of the room before her eyes slammed shut. She barely even heard his whispered words and she squeezed his hands as she waited for the pain to subside.

William watched her, placing small kisses on her face as he remained completely still, giving her time to adjust to him. He hated to see the pained look cross her face, but the feel of her was amazing. As she slowly opened her eyes, he gave her a tiny smile. 

"Guess mom wasn't kidding about the pain part," Buffy tried to joke, smiling as William did.

"Sorry luv," he said, leaning down and kissing her. 

Buffy melted into the kiss, moaning as she felt their intimate position when he slowly pulled from her before reentering. Small, shallow movements slowly increased in speed before Buffy opened her eyes when he broke the kiss.

Pulling her hands free, Buffy ran them over his shoulders, staring up at him as his movements became steadier. The pain that once radiated from her core started to dull as a new sensation hit her. It was unlike anything she had ever felt as she arched her back slightly, the small position change causing a trickle of pleasure to surge through her.

While his rhythm picked up, William buried his head in her shoulder as her fingers dug into his flesh. Whispered words of love were spoken softly as the world fell away and they hung onto each other as the heat between them grew. 

Time ceased to exist as their moans became louder, hands gripping the other as the passion between them grew. As Buffy felt the tingling sensation start low in her stomach, her breathing increasing as William plunged deeper into her, burying himself in her heat before they both screamed out their release.

Buffy lay boneless, panting for air as she waited for the stars behind her closed eyelids to disappear. Her breaths were ragged as she clung to William, holding him to her as she tried to retain the sensations for as long as she could. As she finally felt him move, she smiled as he kissed her neck before he raised his head and captured her lips in a bruising kiss. 

"I love you so much," William whispered across her face, peppering small kisses along her skin as her hands roamed his back.

"And I love you," Buffy replied, smiling while her body felt like it was melting. Nothing she had ever experience in her life had been so rewarding and as William raised his head to look at her, her smile widened. "If I would have known it was going to be that amazing, I may have taken you up on your offer in the rose garden," she grinned.

"Now she tells me," William chuckled before kissing her quickly. Pulling from her, he rolled to his side, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her to him.

They laid together, watching the flicker of candlelight play across the walls as they held one another tightly. The warmth that surrounded them both was the most blissful feeling either had ever felt. As William grabbed the sheets and pulled them up around them, he sighed contently, closing his eyes and smiling as Buffy tucked her head under his chin. As thoughts of their future together started fluttering across his mind, his arms tightened their hold before sleep claimed them both.

Buffy wiped a tear from her eye, smiling as she finally released Talia from a crushing hug. The small hobbit woman was laughing heartily as she looked up at Buffy before turning to glance at William and Bertram.

"So I take it you enjoyed your stay?" Talia asked, knowing her answer by the twin smiles covering the royal couple's faces.

"It was unbelievable," Buffy answered her, returning her new friend's smile before standing up straight. "I'll never be able to repay you for all you have done."

"Just be sure to visit often and bring the little ones," Talia said, grinning.

William watched his bride and Talia, a smile he knew would be permanent lighting up his face as Bertram talked to him. They had spent the last month living and playing in the Enchanted Forest and he hated to leave it behind. The coronation was less than a week away and as much as he would have loved to remain in the forest, he knew they both had obligations to fulfill.

"So, you're all set," Bertram said, handing the reins of the snow-white stallion to William.

"Thank you Bertram, for everything," William told him. "Never be able to repay you."

"No thanks is needed…your majesty."

William gave the little man a nod before returning his attention back to Buffy. He smiled as he watched her, seeing the tears roll down her face and he wondered what the two women were talking about so intently. Buffy's tears were joined by the brightest smile he had ever seen as she turned to look at him. As their eyes met, he sighed softly, watching as she turned and started walking toward him.

"Well, guess we better be off then," William said, extending his hand to Bertram. "Talia, again many thanks."

"I'm going to ban you both if you don't stop with the thank yous," Talia joked. "It is our pleasure and honor to have you here." 

  
William grinned at her before leaning down, placing a kiss on her cheek before quickly mounting the horse. Helping Buffy up, he settled his arms around her waist before giving a final goodbye to their new friends.

Talia and Bertram smiled and waved as William and Buffy started out of the Forest. Strangers were something that rarely entered their protected realm, but as the small hobbits watched their friends depart, they were both glad the intrusion had been made.

Buffy's head lay on William's shoulder as they slowly made their way back to Parissa. The smile that had been on her face was still present as Talia's words replayed in her mind over and over again. She had never been as happy as she was now and with a sigh, she lifted her head and smiled at her husband.

William couldn't help but smile when she looked at him. Her smile was contagious and he leaned down, kissing her softly before pulling back. "So luv, what adventure do you think we should take next?" He asked her, grinning. "I hear the Fire Swamp has rodents of unusual size."

Buffy laughed, shaking her head at him as he grinned at her. "I have no desire to see rodents as big as me," she told him, laughing slightly.

"No?" William asked in mock surprise. "Well we have to do something. Our lives have been a constant whirlwind since the day we met. Don't think we'll get bored with no excitement in our lives?"

"Oh, there'll be excitement," Buffy said with a mischievous smile. 

"Really?" William asked. "And how can you be sure?"

"Talia told me."

William was surprised to see tears well up in Buffy's eyes as her smile grew. His mind wandered back to the forest, seeing the look on her face as she talked to Talia before he wondered what the magical hobbit had told her.

"We're going to be too busy for Fire Swamps and Magical Forests," Buffy told him as she grabbed his hand that rested on her hip.

"But I've always wanted to see those things," he almost pouted. "Hear they're nasty little buggers. Be quite astounding to see, wouldn't you agree?"

Buffy giggled, watching as his bottom lip stuck out slightly before she took his hand and placed it on her stomach. "I think we'll have plenty to keep you occupied," she told him with a wide grin.

"How so?" William asked her, his curiosity getting to him at her smile.

"Well, Talia told me."

"Told you what?" William inquired.

"That we'd be doubly blessed," Buffy told him, the tears that had been stinging her eyes finally spilling over.

William stared down at her, watching the tears roll down her cheeks before the gentle pressure on his hand increased. Looking down, he stared at their joined hands, watching with slow realization as to what she was saying while he moved his hand across her stomach. As her words finally penetrated his brain, William couldn't help but grin.  

"Talia told you?" He asked softly.

"Yes, right before we left."

"When?" William whispered.

"Christmas."

A joyful laugh escaped them both before their lips met. The love they shared had combined, creating a union to last forever. As the castle appeared in the distance, both realized that nothing would ever destroy their happiness. For generations to come, the love they shared would carry on.

To Be Continued……

A/N….Epilogue to follow!!! NOW…the chapter is finished and ready to post…so….if you want it…then REVIEW!! I never beg…well, except for now...heheh, but….I've given you 23 chapters….now, give something back!! (Okay, that is the end of my pitiful attempt at blackmail.) The epilogue will be up….um…soon? (Oh, and the 'Princess Bride' bit…heheh, Can't help it…LOVE that movie!!)


	24. Epilogue

Temptations of the Heart

Epilogue

William sat in front of the small cottage, smiling as he watched Buffy. She had been sitting by the pond braiding wildflowers together for almost an hour. Her waist-length hair blew softly in the wind and the flower petals from the trees rained down on her constantly.

The whole area was alive with activity and he couldn't help the small sigh of contentment at how perfect his life seemed. Six years with her and he still had to remind himself that this was all real. The sounds of laughter rang out over the area and his smile widened as he turned, looking for the source of it. 

Bella and a number of other pixies fluttered around, darting inbetween trees and swooping low to the ground while being chased. The game of tag had everyone playing in a fit of giggles.

Pushing himself from his chair, William walked across the plush green grass toward the pond, stopping as he approached Buffy before sitting down.

"Hey you," Buffy said, smiling as she looked up at him. "I was wondering if you were ever going to join us."

William leaned over, giving Buffy a small kiss before reaching out and grabbing up the small blonde sitting in front of Buffy. "I like watching you all play," he said, kissing the chubby cheek of the wiggling girl in his arms.

"Look," the little girl said, smiling as she held up the small ring of flowers Buffy had made for her.

William took it from her, placing the flowered halo atop of her head before giving her another kiss. "Did mum make that for you?" He asked her, smiling as her face brightened when she looked over at Buffy.

"Caroline is being Mommy's sweet girl today, aren't you?" Buffy asked, grinning at the smiling one-year-old.

Caroline's smile widened as she saw the pixies, her excited wiggles prompting William to place her on her feet before she happily giggled and chased after the brightly colored creatures.

Buffy and William watched her, both of them laughing as she squealed and tried to get into the game of catch. 

Bella swooped low, barely getting out of the way of the small fist that was ready to clamp down around her before a loud, shrill scream pierced their ears. Stopping in mid-flight, Bella's eyes widened as she saw William and Buffy both stand and run.

"Why can't she ever play without getting hurt?" Will jr. huffed as he stopped and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Will, be quiet before Da' gets mad again and makes the fairies go away," Joyce Ann told her highly irritated twin brother. 

"Well, I get tired of all the fun stopping just because clumsy girl can't stand on her two big feet!" Will almost yelled as Buffy and William finally made it to them.

"Rebecca Rose, are you okay sweetie?" Buffy asked as she leaned down, swooping her five-year-old niece from the ground.

"No," Rebecca almost squealed as she held her leg and cried. "Will tripped me!" She yelled, glaring at the curly-haired blonde boy.

"Did not!" Will yelled back as his face reddened with anger. "You're just a clumsy ox. Not my fault you can't run and laugh at the same time!"

"Will," his father said sternly, giving the boy a look. "Be nice or you're going inside."

Will gawked at his father, shaking his head before turning and stomping off toward the cottage. "Never fails," he huffed as he walked away. "Becka Rose gets hurt…whose fault is it? Mine!"

Joyce Ann was torn between staying to see if Rebecca Rose was okay or going after her brother. Her head darted between the two, watching as her mother and father attended to the crying girl before she would glance over to Will who was stalking toward the cottage mumbling under his breath. Deciding playtime was more important than a bloody knee, Joyce Ann ran for the cottage.

"I don't know why she has to come all the time," Will huffed as his sister finally made it over to him. "This is our special place. Why can't she just stay with Auntie Willow?"

"Because she likes the forest as well," Joyce Ann said as she stared at her brother. "And you _did_ trip her."

"So," Will said, a devious smile forming on his face. "Don't like her. I wish the Trolothan would eat her."

"Edward William Giles!" Joyce almost shouted. "If Da' heard you say that, he'd switch you."

Will rolled his eyes, flopping down in the chair his father had vacated earlier before staring hard at Rebecca Rose. "Don't know why you always take up for her," he sighed as he watched them. "I think you like her better than me sometimes."

Joyce Ann glared at her brother as he glanced over at her before she crossed her arms over her chest. "You are so mean," she said shaking her head. "You know I like you better. You're my brother, but you have to stop being mean to Becca Rose or Da' is really gonna get you."

Will huffed, rolling his eyes as he watched his mother and father fawn over the red-haired girl while she continued to cry.

"I don't see why you dislike her so much anyway. She is family, you know," Joyce Ann told him, finally taking a seat.

"Well, let's see," Will said smugly as he sat up straight. "She has that stupid red hair. She's whiney and a _brat_! Grandmum is always inviting her to the castle and she tears up my toys, _not_ to mention, she's not even royalty. She shouldn't even be allowed to play with us."

Joyce Ann sat, staring wide-eyed at her brother as he clicked off reasons for not liking Rebecca Rose on his fingers. She was stunned by his admission and shook her head before sighing. "First off, she is royalty. Just because Uncle Oz isn't a prince doesn't mean that Becca Rose isn't a princess. Auntie Willow is a princess, so that makes Becca Rose a princess. You really need to grow up," she told him. "If Mum or Da' heard you talk like that, why, they'd lock you in the dungeon."

"Well at least I wouldn't have to hear Becka Rose whine all the time," Will said sarcastically. "Hey! Think we could convince Da' to put _her_ in the dungeon?"

Joyce Ann sighed heavily, shaking her head at Will as he laughed before she stood and walked back over to where Rebecca Rose was finally starting to calm down. She glanced behind her, looking at her brother before smiling as she saw Caroline grinning up at Bella.

"Hey Caroline," Joyce Ann said, smiling as she bent down to her baby sister. "What's that?" Joyce Ann pointed to Bella. "Can you say pixie?" She asked.

"You going to be okay now?" William asked, helping Rebecca Rose stand as Buffy looked around, seeing where the other three children were.

"Yes," Rebecca Rose said, wiping her remaining tears away.

Buffy smiled as she watched her girls playing before looking toward the cottage. She couldn't help but smile as she saw Will and the stubborn look etched across his face before she looked over at William. "Do you want him this time, or me?" She asked, grinning.

William looked toward the cottage, seeing his son before sighing heavily. "That boy is gonna be the death of me," he mumbled as he turned and started for the cottage.

"You do know he gets that from you, right?" Buffy asked teasingly.

William shook his head as he started for the cottage, Buffy's laughter ringing in his ears before he tried to figure out how to handle the situation this time.

Will saw his father coming toward him and knew he'd had it. Sitting up straight, he held his head high as William approached him and sat down.

William sat down beside Will, holding back his smile as he looked at him. He was just as stubborn as Buffy, but saw himself every time he looked at him. The curly blonde hair that he shared with his sister hung loosely in his eyes and the bright blue eyes they both had stared straight ahead. He hid a smile behind his hand before he leaned back in his chair and looked over at Rebecca Rose.

"She skinned her knee up pretty bad," William said, glancing over at his son quickly before returning his attention back to Rebecca Rose. "Don't suppose you saw how it happened?"

"Nope," Will said quickly, his attention riveted to the pixies as they fluttered around Caroline and Joyce Ann.

"Think she's just clumsy then?" William asked, finally looking over at Will and staring at him.

"She's always clumsy," Will snorted out, shaking his head slightly. "Stupid girl can't do two things at the same time without getting hurt."

"Hey," William said sternly, "watch yourself young man."

Will glanced over at his father, ducking his head slightly. "Sorry Da'," he mumbled as he saw the way he was being watched.

"I don't think it's me you owe the apology to, now is it?" William asked him.

Will squirmed in his seat and William hid another smile. He knew without a doubt that Will had tripped Rebecca Rose. It wasn't any secret that the two despised being in the company of the other. Buffy had told him it was because of Joyce Ann. She was the calmer of the two and Will and Rebecca Rose both envied the other when it came to Joyce Ann's attention.

Will looked over at his father, defeated after he had stopped talking and knew by the look on his face that apologizing to Becca Rose was the only way out of this one. Sighing heavily, he stood before slowly walking to where the small, red-haired girl stood.

Buffy hide her smile as Will passed her before she continued her way to William. She couldn't help the small giggle that escaped her as she looked at her husband's face before he finally looked up at her.

"This is my payback, innit?" William asked as he wrapped his arms around Buffy's waist and sat her down on his lap.

"What's that?" Buffy asked, wrapping her arm around his neck.

"Will and the way he behaves," he stated as he watched his son. "Mum always told me that my kids would be ten times worse than me if I didn't start behaving and I'm beginning to believe she was right."

Buffy laughed quietly as she reached up, laying her hand on William's cheek before placing a small kiss on the other. "Well, I do remember Rupert telling me about you and your cousin Darla, something about the two of you not being able to be in the same room together without some sort of bloodshed."

William snorted and shook his head before the memory of his most hated family member crossed his mind. "Crazy bint lived to only to cause me grief," he said loudly. 

Buffy laughed louder at that, shaking her head before turning William's head so she could see him. "And Will's behavior surprises you?"

"Well, yeah," he said looking confused. "Rebecca Rose is _nothing_ like Darla. She was the devil incarnate!"

"You are impossible, you know that?" Buffy asked smiling before leaning down and kissing him.

"Ewww, why do they have to do that all the time?" Will stated as he scrunched his face up while watching his parents.

Joyce Ann and Rebecca Rose both turned and looked, both of their faces matching that of Will's as they watched Buffy and William.

"Grownups are always doing that," Joyce Ann told them. "I've seen Aunt Cordelia and her suitor doing that a lot."

"Yeah, but they don't do it in front of us," Will said in disgust. "Mum and Da' are _always_ doing gross stuff like that."

"That's 'cause they're in love," Rebecca Rose told them, smiling. "Mum said someday a handsome prince would come and sweep me off my feet just like Da' did her and we'd live happily ever after."

"Like anybody would want you," Will said, chuckling. "Not with stupid hair like that."

Rebecca Rose stared at Will wide-eyed before he stuck his tongue out at her and ran. "You are going to get it," she yelled before she took off after him, leaving Joyce Ann standing there watching them.

"What do you think Caroline?" Joyce Ann asked as she looked down at her baby sister. "Think Will and Becca Rose will ever stop fighting?" The smile from the chubby little blonde caused Joyce Ann to smile as well before looking back up at her parents. She couldn't help but smile wider as she watched them, for no matter what Will said, she knew her parents were happy.

William opened the door, smiling as he glanced back at Caroline before shutting the door quietly behind him. He smiled as he walked down the short hall, trying to be as quiet as possible before reaching the bedroom door. 

The faint glow of candlelight flickered across the walls as he slowly opened the door and his smile widened as he stepped inside.

"It's about time," Buffy said, smiling as she saw him shut the door. "I was beginning to think you forgot about me."

"Sorry luv, couldn't get away," he said softly.

"I bet," she grinned. "You do realize that Caroline is going to grow up, don't you? She won't stay little forever."

"Well, we'll just have to have a castle full of kids so we'll always have a baby around," William said, returning her smile as he crossed the room to her.

Buffy smiled up at him as he stopped in front of her and the play of light across his features made her sigh. "I love how the light plays across your face," she said, raising her hand and running it over his cheek. "Makes you look even more beautiful."

"What'd I tell you about that 'beautiful' mess?" William grinned, as he closed his arms around her waist. "You're gonna make me into some bleedin' poof if you keep that up."

"No I'm not," Buffy giggled, rising up on her toes before lightly kissing him. "And don't you think three kids are enough for now?"

"Never," he told her as he took a step forward, leading her toward the bed. "I rather like you pregnant."

Buffy smiled as William led her to the bed, her arms wrapping around his neck as he deepened their kiss. She sighed in contentment as he reached down, picking her up before laying her on the bed.

Her eyes opened as William broke from her lips and rained slow, light kisses across her face. Her hands moved to his hair, her fingers running through the soft curls as he found his way to her neck.

"I'm actually glad you think that way," she said softly as she smiled.

"Why's that?" William asked, kissing her neck before looking up at her when she didn't respond.

Buffy smiled as he grinned at her and his hand snaked down her body, pulling the silk of her dress up over her thighs before his hand found the smooth skin that lay beneath it. She was still amazed that after six years, the slightest touch from him sent shivers through her body. 

Buffy leaned up, kissing him softly before her smile widened. "Because we're having a baby," she told him, ginning. 

The smile that crossed his face caused her to giggle before she yelped as he lunged for her. Wet kisses were spread across her skin as soft whispered words of "I love you" danced in the air.

As clothes were gently removed and they both lay naked, Buffy had to marvel at the wonder of it all. Every time they were together, it was like being reborn. A small death that came crashing down around her before the most exquisite ecstasy she had ever felt surrounded her, pulling from every direction until there was nothing left but him.

As all thoughts left her mind except for the way he felt, the small explosion of pleasure that left them both spent and panting for air caused a contented smile to cross her face as William pulled her to him and held her tightly.

"I love you," he whispered into her hair as his hand ran small circles across her stomach.

"And I love you," Buffy said as she tucked her head under his chin.

As they both lay there, basking in the afterglow of their love, they both had matching smiles etched across their faces. What had started out as an arrangement between their parents to secure the future of a kingdom had left both of them with what they desperately wanted. Someone to love and have return their feelings without question.

As the moon rose high above the Enchanted Forest, the small family nestled safely in their beds in the small cottage rested in peace, knowing that for the duration of their lives, they were all truly loved. 

_"And while Cinderella and her Prince did live happily ever after, the point, gentlemen, is that they lived…" –Grande Dame_

A/N…There you have it! The end of our tale…well, for now that is…lol. I DO have a sequel planned, BUT I have no plans on starting it until I get some of my other WIP's finished, or at least almost finished. I may write some on it when that blasted writer's block creeps up on me, so if you see a chapter pop up every so often….don't freak when it's not updated for a while. I will be concentrating on the others first.

I do hope you have enjoyed the story and thanks again for the reviews! 

Next up?  'Sweet William'!!! Look for it in a few days.

Zarrah


End file.
